La Vida y Los Tiempos
by nila lupin
Summary: Ella era dramática. Él era dinámico. Ella era precisa. Él era impulsivo. El era James, y ella era Lily, y un día compartieron un beso, pero antes de eso compartieron varias discusiones, porque él era arrogante, y ella era dulce, y situaciones del corazón pueden requerir tiempo. Traducción de The Life and Times de Jewels5
1. Prólogo

Hola:) Algunos ya van a conocer este Fanfiction y antes de que piensen que estoy tratando de robarme el crédito, esto es simplemente una traducción. Jules me dio el permiso para traducir su historia "The Life And Times" al español. Sé que hay personas que no hablan Ingles de manera fluida, y opino que este Fanfiction merece cruzar la barrera del idioma.

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling y a la maravillosa Jules.

* * *

**Prólogo **

"Nadie se ríe de Dios cuando está mirando el extremo final de una varita."

Sus palabras, saliendo de esa pequeña y perfecta boca tan claramente como si hubiesen sido dichas hace tan sólo un momento, resonaron en la cabeza de James: una y otra vez como el ritmo de un tambor. En su mente, ella era hermosa, con 16 años de edad y sentada en aquel corredor con la luz de las antorchas parpadeando contra su pálida, perfecta piel y contra sus brillantes ojos verdes. Eso fue hace casi dos años, y como han cambiado las cosas. Ella era aún hermosa, por supuesto, tal vez incluso más, pero siempre debe haber una diferencia en la manera en la que uno comprende la belleza que posee y en la belleza que codicia desde lejos.

"Nadie se ríe de Dios cuando está mirando el extremo final de una varita," la recuerda decir una vez más, y sonrió sólo un poco, porque por supuesto, Lily tenía razón. Lily usualmente tenía razón. Con la punta de la varita del enemigo apuntándole al medio de sus ojos, mientras su propia varita yacía fuera del alcance de su mano, había un Dios. Había importancia y significación, había una razón para sobrevivir, porque había orden, verdad, importancia, y algo más allá de la punta de la varita. Hizo una nota mental de decirle a Lily que tenía razón: que tal amenaza hace cobardes a los escépticos intelectuales. Era irracional, supuso, pero no importaba. Reconocimiento tardío de divinidad tal vez fuse un acto de cobardía intelectual. Pero ahora, lo hacía valiente. Lily usualmente tenía razón.

Sintió a si mismo sonreír y espero la maldición—la maldición que lo terminaría, o al menos traería significativa cantidad de dolor o inconciencia. Pero no llego. Por fin, el enemigo abrió su boca, pero ninguna maldición salió de ella.

"Ella no te ama," ladró desesperado. "No lo hace."

Aparentemente, tampoco nadie se reía de Dios cuando habían perdido al que amaban.

James permitió a las palabras a que lo apuñalaran, sabiendo que debían ser verdad. Le permitió al dolor llenarlo pero no sojuzgarlo. Asintió. "Tal vez," respondió al fin. "Pero eso es algo con lo que voy a tener que lidiar por mi mismo."

Roto por la apatía de James, el mago mayor entrecerró sus ojos marrones y transformó su boca en una mueca apretada. La joven belleza que había poseído tan solo un año antes se había desvanecido. "Pronto estarás muerto," dijo.

James parpadeo. Eso era un pensamiento extraño: muerto pronto. Luego asintió nuevamente. "Hazlo," respondió, con algo de desafío. "He hecho paz"

Porque finalmente, comprendió lo que esa frase significaba.

* * *

El primer capítulo llega en una hora mas o menos


	2. Las Chicas Buenas Dice Te Amo

Como hizo Jules, subo el primer capítulo con el Prologo. Una aclaración, los titulos de los capítulos y los subtitulos dentro de ellos tienden a ser nombres de canciones, creo que a veces frases conocidas. Mientras vayan leyendo, los títulos van a estar en español, y al final del capítulo les voy a poner los títulos en inglés.

Una pequeña aclaración, los nombres y los apodos de los merodeadores o de cualquier otro personaje van a estar en su idioma original. Es algo que va mas allá de mi, no puedo escribir Quejicus en vez d eSnivellius. Perdon!

Si tienen ganas dejen reviews , asi le digo a Jules como se recibió su historia en el habla española

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a JK Rowling y a Jules

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

"Las Chicas Buenas Dice Te Amo"

O

"Como un Rolling Stone"

Ella a veces, pensaba que si saltaba desde la Torre de Astronomía, simplemente flotaría.

Él no recordaba la última vez que había mirado antes de dar un salto.

Ella creía en Dios.

Él fumaba demasiado.

Ella había tenido su primer beso en un jardín soleado a los 13 años.

Él había perdido su virginidad con una chica llamada Sarah a los 15 años.

Ella quería escribir.

Él quería jugar Quidditch.

Ella creía que estaba enamorada y el hecho le desagradaba.

Él sabía que estaba enamorado y lo odiaba completamente.

Ella sonreía y reía en gran cantidad.

Él también.

Ella era dramática.

Él era dinámico.

Ella era precisa.

Él era impulsivo.

Ella se destacaba en diplomacia.

Él se destacaba en diplomacia, pero a menudo recurría a lanzar golpes en su lugar.

Ella había servido siete detenciones en muchos años.

Él había servido setenta y cuatro.

Ella pensaba que él estaba completamente loco.

Él pensaba que ella estaba absolutamente demente.

Lo que sea que esto se termine convirtiendo, es primero y sobretodo una historia de amor. Es la historia de como un chico y una chica llegaron a estar—y luego a descubrir que lo estaban—enamorados el uno del otro. Verás, es probable enamorarse fuese la cosas mas importante que lograron, y ellas lograron un número de cosas bastante importantes. El era James, y ella era Lily, y un día compartieron un beso, pero antes de eso compartieron varias discusiones, porque él era arrogante, y ella era dulce, y situaciones del corazón pueden requerir tiempo.

Comenzó—el especularía luego mientras miraba al final de una varita que podría fácilmente matarlo—con un puñetazo. Un simple movimiento de su brazo mientras su puño tomaba contacto con la mandíbula de Nicolai Mulciber, lanzando al último contra el suelo y causando algo de revuelo.

Comenzó—ella especularía luego mientras estaba parada en el umbral de un cuarto preguntándose si esto podría funcionar—con un beso: el simple movimiento de pararse en punta de pies y abrazando a Luke Harper en la plataforma de la estación del tren en Hogsmeade.

Sea que él o ella estuviesen en lo correcto no es un asunto para nosotros discernamos, pero de cualquier manera, ambos estaban de acuerdo que "eso" comenzó el 1ro de septiembre de 1975: el primer día de su sexto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y, simplemente por el bien de la cronología, esta historia comienza con el evento que ella afirma inicio todo. Ella estaba parada en la plataforma de Hogsmeade aproximadamente a las siete y media p.m. en el 1ro de septiembre, viendo a su novio de dos meses por primera vez en dos días, y se besaron.

_(Te Amo)_

Los labios de Luke Harper eran cálidos. Él era suave, modesto, y cauteloso, moviéndose lentamente y tomando las señales de ella. No había ninguna música, pero el beso parecía carecer del lado romántico. Eso era desafortunado—pensó—porque ella era decididamente romántica. Miraba películas en blanco y negro y le gustaba el aspecto de la nieve en su cabello, por el amor de Dios; por supuesto que romántico era algo bueno. Por supuesto que ella quería… ¿porque demonios estaba su mente divagando de esta manera? Se suponía que estaba besándose con su novio, no… Por Dios.

Se separaron, y él sonrió su Hermosa, clásica, perfectamente dentada sonrisa. Era posiblemente su mejor atributo, y hacía los más o menos quince segundos de silencio entre ellos realmente agradables. Lily Evans había pasado la mayoría de su verano con Luke Harper, así que un beso en la plataforma no era, tal vez, un gesto tan dramático como lo pudo haber sido, pero habían estado separados los últimos dos días, así que había un cierto sentido de larga esperada reunión.

El cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse, y las antorchas de la estación de Hogsmeade habían sido encendidas cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts había parado en la estación hacía algo de diez minutos; ahora, casi todos los doscientos cincuenta y algo de pasajeros del tren estaban desembarcando o preparándose para ir al castillo que era el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La suave luz de la luna apenas iluminaba el largo camino hacia el castillo convertido en colegio. Los chicos de primer año habían sido dirigidos por el Guardián de Llaves y Terrenos, Hagrid, hacia los botes que los llevaría a través del lago hacia el camino, mientras que los alumnos de años superiores habían comenzado a subirse a los carruajes que tomaban el camino alternativo a través de Hogsmeade.

En la pobre luz, Luke no lucía lo mejor de si mismo, pero eso no quería decir que el no fuese absolutamente atractivo, con suave cabello marrón, tiernos ojos marrones, y, naturalmente, es sonrisa. Incluso cuando Lily se encontraba irritada con Luke—una muy rara ocasión—esa sonrisa hacía que su estomago diese vueltas. Ahora, mientras sus manos descansaban en su pecho—una mano recorría gentilmente su perfecta corbata plateada y azul rayada—ella descubrió que los últimos dos meses (la duración de su relación con Luke) Habían sido bastante agradables.

Luke era una clase de muchacho decente: no le importaba mucho la política ni cosas serias, pero era romántico y el epítome de todo lo que el novio de diecisiete años de una chica de dieciséis años debía ser. Él vivía en Hogsmeade, porque su familia era dueña de una tienda allí, lo cual era el motivo por el cual él no tomaba el Expreso de Hogwarts con el resto de los estudiantes; igualmente, había esperado a Lily en la plataforma, lo cual era un gesto encantador… como algo de una película en blanco y negro, Lily pensó.

En un momento, de todas formas, los felices recuerdos de Lily del verano se vieron completamente destrozados.

"Te amo," dijo Luke.

Como su beso, su tono era suave y modesto, aunque el mismo gesto de profesar su amor luego de a penas dos meses era todo menos cauteloso. El tiempo se detuvo ante la declaración de esas dos palabras, y el corazón de Lily comenzó a latir rápidamente… no de una buena forma. Pesó sus opciones.

Él la amaba. Él la amaba. El amor era algo grande. El amor era épico. El amor era… Ciertamente, a ella le gustaba Luke bastante. Le gustaba como sus manos descansaban en sus caderas cuando se besaban y que haya manejado un show de entretenimiento moderadamente convincente cuando escuchaban sus álbumes de Led Zeppelin. Le gustaba que hubiera sido ridículamente vergonzoso en frente de su madre y que no haya preguntado a cerca de su amistad con Snape ni una vez. Le gustaba su sonrisa y que no estuviese siempre tratando de averiguar en lo que ella estaba pensando. Le gustaba que no pareciera molestarle que "tomaran las cosas lentamente" y que dijese esas tontas cosas románticas tal como un héroe de un poema medieval.

Me gusta Luke, pensó.

Amo a alguien más.

Y eso lo estableció en su mente.

"No puedo responder eso," Lily murmuro luego de lo que pareció una eternidad pero que en realidad fueron unos pocos segundos. Aun así, la confusión en los ojos de Lily había sido suficiente para que Luke supiese cual no sería su respuesta. Asintió abatido. "Luke, escucha, no es que yo no—que tú no me importes de gran manera, porque lo haces." La plataforma se estaba convirtiendo cada vez menos copulada mientras los otros estudiantes llenaban los carruajes. Lily ni si quiera jugo con la idea de darle a Luke el verdadero motivo por el cual no podía decirle esas malditas dos palabras… no lo comprendería.

"Quiero decir," ella continuo nerviosamente, "comprendes como soy. Tengo ideas bastante específicas sobre el amor y todo el resto, y podría teóricamente decírtelo ahora, pero—pero no significaría lo suficiente para mí. No podría decirlo al menos que verdadera, completa, desenfrenadamente lo sintiese."

"Diez semanas," corrigió Luke.

"Pero cuando lo dices así, suena más corto," marco Lily. El asintió sumisamente, ella suspiró. "¿Estas enojado?"

"No." La respuesta llego inmediatamente y sin vacilación, marcada por sinceridad y el deseo de asegurárselo a ella. "No, no estoy enojado. Y lo comprendo—tu eres… tu eres un año menor que yo y podría ser difícil para ti hacer este tipo de compromisos…"

Lily pensó que esa idea contenía más condescendencia que la que un año de diferencia permitía, pero no discutió el punto, porque salvaba su argumento. De todas formas, él era dueño de la razón aquí por simple moral: ella debería haber sido capaz de decir "Yo también te amo."

Ella movió sus manos de su pecho, y el espacio se abrió entre los dos adolescentes. "Será mejor que consigamos un carruaje," dijo Luke, sacudiéndose la decepción bastante rápido. Lily agrego mentalmente eso a la lista de cualidades admirables que este muchacho poseía: no era rencoroso.

Severus era rencoroso, pensó.

Esto era un hecho. Es más, en este preciso momento, Severus Snape estaba mirando la escena desde su carruaje a poca distancia y sintiendo rencor. Lily seguía saliendo con Luke Harper, aparentemente, y como él no tenía ninguna manera de saber el contenido de su conversación, el joven Slytherin—pálido, simple, y en toda forma el opuesto a Luke Harper —sentía rencor hirviendo dentro de él. Luego, su carruaje comenzó a avanzar, y apresuradamente aparto su mirada para que los otros Slytherins en el carruaje no notasen hacia donde había estado mirando.

"Lo siento," repitió Lily, mientras el par caminaba hacia los cuatro carruajes que quedaban.

"No lo piense," Luke comandó afectivamente. "No es de ninguna gran consecuencia—solo quería decirte lo que yo sentía"

Lily asintió, luego, con algo de reserve agregó: "Gracias." Él sonrió, beso la parte superior de su cabeza—cosa que hacia bastante—y el par entro al carruaje. Él realmente parecía haberlo olvidado, pero Lily permaneció obsesionada.

El carruaje estaba vacío cuando se sentaron. "Espero que nadie más entre," comenzó a decir Luke, pero las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca cuando alguien más asomo la cabeza a través de las puertas abiertas del carruaje. Él era atractivo, tenía cabello negro y ojos grises-azulados.

"Oh, hola, Lily," dijo el muchacho. "Hola… otra persona." Miro a Luke como si el Ravenclaw realmente no tuviese ningún papel en su propósito allí.

"Este es Luke, Sirius," le dijo Lily al recién llegado. "Luke Harper… esta en Ravenclaw."

"Bien por él," remarco el muchacho llamado Sirius. Dirigió el total de su conversación hacia Lily: "¿Has visto a James?"

"No…"

"¿Estas segura? Desapareció cuando desembarcamos del tren."

"Estoy segura."

"¿Que tal tu, Lucas?"

"Es Luke."

"Lo se. ¿Has visto a James Potter?"

"No."

"De acuerdo entonces. Tengan un precioso paseo en carruaje. Manténganse castos"

"Sirius, vete," ordeno Lily.

Sirius guiño un ojo. "Adiós, Lily. Adiós… otra persona."

Se había ido un instante después, y Luke negó con la cabeza. "¿Cuál es su problema, de todas formas? Él es tan…" Luke, sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de finalizar su idea, mientras una muchacha alta y rubia entró a la cabina y tomo un asiento. Lily arqueo sus cejas en sorpresa.

"Hola, Mar, pensé que habías ido hacia el Castillo con Miles."

"Miles Stimpson," comenzó Marlene Price, fuego en sus ojo azules, "es el más grande, más intolerable idiota que he conocido."

"Has estado saliendo con él por casi dos años," le record Lily a Marlene.

"Es un idiota," declare la rubia. "¡Él y su completa estúpida, malvada, molesta casa de Ravenclaw!" Como notando a Luke por primera vez, Marlene agrego: "Sin ofender, Harper."

"Esta bien," respondió Luke.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Lily cautelosamente.

"¡Es un imbécil!" Marlene casi chillo. "Me abandonó la mayor parte del viaje en el tren como tu ya bien sabes, Lily, porque tu estabas conmigo, y luego mientras salimos del tren me pide que lo espere en la plataforma mientras él va a su compartimiento a buscar algo. Así que esperé, y luego no pasaron dos minutos que lo veo subirse a un carruaje con esa zorra de Alexa Kyle."

"¿Es Alexa Kyle una zorra?" preguntó Lily escépticamente.

"No lo se," admitió Marlene. "Pero probablemente. ¿Y sabes que más hizo él? Él…"

Sin embargo, antes de que Lily tuviese oportunidad de aprender más indiscreciones de Miles Stimpson como un terrible novio, un cuarto pasajero se unió al carruaje. La puerta se cerró mágicamente detrás de ella, y casi instantáneamente el carruaje—habiendo completado su cuota de cuatro personas—se dirigió hacia el Castillo.

"Donna," observó Lily con sorpresa. Una bruja negra, alta, de cuerpo atlético, con cabello oscuro rizado y ojos color ámbar colapso en el asiento que se encontraba frente a Luke. "Pensé haberte visto subir a un carruaje con Mary."

"Estoy sorprendida que hayas podido ver algo," respondió Donna cortésmente, "con esto de tener tus labios pegados a los de este idiota." Señalo con su cabeza a Luke. Lily puso una mano apaciguadora en el brazo de su novio.

"Donna Shacklebolt," dijo la pelirroja firmemente, "¿Qué te dije sobre ser una perra alrededor de personas que no comprenden que siempre eres una perra?"

Donna frunció el ceño. "Está bien. Lo siento, Harper," se disculpo sin sonar para nada arrepentida. "Después de todo, no estoy realmente enojada contigo. Simplemente odio a todos los hombres."

"¡Yo también!" grito Marlene de una.

"Algo en lo que ambas están de acuerdo," se maravillo Lily. "Tal vez haya algo positivo en Marlene saliendo con un imbécil y en Donna… odiando a todo el mundo."

"Yo no odio a todo el mundo," discutió Donna, pero su declaración fue recibida con miradas de duda de sus tres acompañantes. "No lo hago."

"Tu odias a la mayoría de la gente," le dijo Marlene, y cuando Donna abrió su boca para protestar, la rubia continuo: "¿Cuál es el porcentaje de gente en este carruaje en este momento que tu no odias?"

Donna miro a su alrededor. "Veinticinco porciento, pero esto es un estadística sesgada. Obviamente me odio a mi misma, obviamente odio a Harper, por ser un muchacho, y obviamente te odio a ti, Marlene, por ser psicótica y sensible."

"Que dulce," dijo Marlene irónicamente. "Así que odias a los hombres, que representan el cincuenta porciento de la población, y odias a la gente sensible. Don, enfréntalo, odias a la mayoría de las personas. De hecho odias a todo el mundo excepto por Lily y tal vez tu hermana de diez años."

"Cállate, Price." Marlene se cruzo de brazos, una expresión de conocimiento en su linda cara. Donna rodo sus ojos. "Nuevo tema," demandó.

"De acuerdo," acepto Lily. Miró por la ventana y vio la punta de las torres del Castillo apenas comenzando a aparecer sobre las Colinas. "Miren", ella dijo, "tendremos el primer vistazo de Hogwarts pronto." Y lo hicieron, un momento después, mientras el Castillo aparecía parpadeando azul bajo la luz de la luna y cada parte surrealmente majestuosa tal como lo recordaba Lily. Hogwarts era tal vez la única cosa en el mundo que se mantenía a la altura de las expectaciones románticas de Lily. Le dijo esto a los otros, y aunque Luke le sonreía afectuosamente a su novia pelirroja, las dos amigas de Lily intercambiaban miradas.

"¿Que?" preguntó Lily, notándolas.

"La Lily del verano se ha ido," suspiró Marlene, imitando tristeza nostálgica. "La Lily de Hogwarts ha regresado. Me gusta la Lily de Hogwarts bastante, por supuesto, pero siempre es triste ver a la Lily del verano irse."

"¿Lily del verano?" repitió Luke. "¿Hay más de un tipo de Lily?"

"Hay más de sesenta tipos de Lily," le dijo Donna, como si el fuse un gran tonto por no saberlo aún.

"La Lily del verano," aclaró Marlene, "se queda fuera hasta tarde para ver luciérnagas. La Lily de Hogwarts es melancólica."

"Solía haber Lily del verano durante todo el año," prosiguió Donna. "Teníamos que aguantar citas de Percy Byshe Shelley en el medio de la clase de Transfiguración y observaciones de la extraordinaria belleza de la luz de las velas durante Pociones, luego, la pequeña Lily creció, y sólo tenemos que soportar a la Lily del verano durante el final del año escolar y en las vacaciones."

Luke puso su brazo en los hombros de Lily, pasando por alto tanto la pausa de Donna en su explicación como la mirada de agradecimiento que le lanzo su novia inmediatamente después. "¿Y me gustará la Lily de Hogwarts?" preguntó.

"A todo el mundo le gusta todos los tipos de Lily," le dijo Marlene, de manera defensiva. Ella miró sobre su hombre por la ventana. "Estaremos en el Castillo pronto." Y lo así fue.

_(El Dijo)_

"¿Dijo que te amaba?" repitió Donna sin poder creerlo. Fuera de los carruajes, las chicas—y la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts—habían comenzado el corto camino hacia las puertas del Castillo. Luke se había ido para encontrarse con sus amigos de Ravenclaw, con quienes cenaría, y Lily acaba de terminar de relatar sus incomodas noticias. "¿Así de simple? ¿Luego de dos meses de una relación en vacaciones de verano? ¿No sabe que esas cosas nunca duran?"

"Estuve saliendo con Miles por más de un año antes de que dijese ´te amo," apuntó Marlene amargamente; "Y estoy bastante segura que sólo me lo dijo para distraerme del hecho de que se estaba escribiendo cartas con Sandy Pitterton."

"Primero que nada," dijo Donna, "Marlene, tu novio es un imbécil; nosotras lo sabemos; tu lo sabes; a nadie le importa en este momento. Segundo que nada, ¿que demonios le dijiste a Luke? Él no parecía molesto… no le dijiste que tu también, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no lo hizo," saltó Marlene. "Lily nunca mentiría sobre algo así… ¿verdad?"

"No, por supuesto que no," suspiro Lily. "Sólo le dije que no podía decírselo, solo eso. Le dije que solo podría decir algo como eso cuando fuera absolutamente enserio."

"¿Y no rompió contigo en ese instante?" se maravillo Marlene. Lily negó con la cabeza. "Algunas chicas tienen toda la suerte."

"¿Cómo quien?" preguntó una nueva voz, uniéndose al grupo. Una pequeña pelinegra, con dorados pendientes de aro y un poco de maquillaje en los ojos había llegado al lado de Marlene. La rubia puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la nueva llegada.

"Hola, Mary," dijo Lily, "solo estaban hablando de que…"

"De como Luke Harper es un idiota y le dijo ´te amo´ a Lily."

"¿Luego de solo dos meses de una relación de verano?" la chica llamada Mary preguntó incrédulamente, "¡Eso es gracioso!" luego, bastante seria: "No mentiste y le dijiste que tu también, ¿verdad?"

"Le dijo que no estaba lista," dijo Donna.

"¿Y no rompió contigo en ese instante?"

"No," le dijo Marlene. "De hecho, fue realmente agradable con ella."

"Algunas chicas si tienen toda la suerte," concordó Mary.

"¿Dónde estabas de todas formas?" pegunto Lily. "Para el viaje en carruaje, digo…"

"¿Te refieres a después de que todas me dejaron?" Mary preguntó descaradamente. "No, no se disculpen… tuve un compartimiento lleno de chicos, que es mejor que ustedes tres de todas formas. Adam McKinnon se sentó junto a mí, por Dios, ¿ha crecido este verano? Debe tener más o menos metro ochenta…"

"Mary, tienes prohibido acostarte con Adam McKinnon," ordenó Marlene firmemente. "Él es uno de mis mejores amigos, y todas tus relaciones terminan en… bueno, normalmente terminan en incendios."

"Gracioso," dijo Mary sardónicamente. "Si, si estoy segura de que tu amistad con Adam es la razón por la cual no quieres que me acueste con el…"

"¿Qué se supone que eso quiere…?"

"¿Alguna ha visto a James?"

La exhausta y jadeante forma de Peter Pettigrew interrumpió, mientras llegaba a la cima de la pendiente y se acercaba a las chicas. "Está por aquí cerca, James lo está, pero nadie parece poder encontrarlo."

"No lo he visto," dijo Donna, y Marlene concordó.

"Sabes, me pareció verlo subir a uno de los primeros carruajes," Mary murmuro inciertamente. "No puedo estar segura… pero me parece que lo vi."

Peter le agradeció y salió apresuradamente.

"¿Por qué esta tan nervioso?" se preguntó Lily.

Pero difícilmente alguna presto atención al ultimo comentario, porque en ese momento entraron al Castillo. A través de las altas puertas de madera, la procesión de estudiantes llegó al Hall de Entrada—largo y tenuemente iluminado, con las grandes escaleras de mármol a la izquierda y las grandes puertas que daban paso hacia el Gran Salón a través de la larga habitación. De todos modos, estas puertas estaban inusualmente cerradas, y fue evidente el porqué un momento después. La Profesora McGonagall, la seria e imponente profesora de Transformaciones, se materializo aparentemente de la nada y llamo a silencio a los estudiantes reunidos en el Hall de Entrada.

"Parece ser," dijo la Profesora McGonagall, su fina boca formando una mueca de desaprobación, "que Peeves el Duende ha hecho algo desorden en el Gran Salón en represalia al Señor Filch. La mayoría del daño ha sido arreglado, pero les pido a todos que esperen unos minutos mientras el Señor Filch y el Profesor Dawton terminan."

Peeves el Duende—solo uno de los tantos fantasmas de Hogwarts— era una molestia en lo que a Lily concernía, pero ciertamente poseía algo en común con todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts: una aversión apasionada hacia Filch, el celador del colegio. Algunos de los otros en el gran grupo de adolescentes rieron entre dientes apreciativamente a las payasadas de Peeves, mientras que un par de Prefectos murmuraban algo sobre "la intolerable falta de respeto hacia la autoridad" del fantasma. A Lily realmente no le importaba esperar unos minutos para comenzar los procesos (siendo, la Ceremonia de Selección y el Banquete de Bienvenida), si era a las expensas de Filch.

Escuchaba con interés mientras Marlene y Mary informaban la una a la otra de los últimos rumores, cuando un toque en su hombro la atrajo. Remus Lupin—mejor amigo de Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, y James Potter, como también su compañero Prefecto de Gryffindor—se paro a su lado con expresión irritada en su delgada, pálida cara.

"Lily, ¿has visto a…?"

"¿Potter?" Terminó Lily por él. Él asintió esperanzado, pero ella negó con la cabeza. "No lo he visto, lo siento, pero si estas interesado en encontrar a Sirius Black o a Peter Pettigrew sería capaz de darte una mano."

"No, a ellos los encontré," refunfuño Remus. "Es a James a quien estamos buscando ahora. Bueno, gracias de todas formas…"

"No hay porque," dijo Lily; le caía bien Remus. "Nos vemos luego." Comenzó a irse, y Lily devolvió su atención a sus amigas, hasta que nuevamente fue distraída por un toque en su hombre. "Aún no lo he visto, Re…" No era Remus Lupin esta vez. "Sev," Lily dijo sorprendida. Severus Snape ahora estaba parado detrás de ella. Lily intento recordar la última vez que había parecido tan tenso hablando con ella y estimó que tuvo que haber sido la primera vez que había conversado el uno con el otro, más de siete años atrás.

"Hola, Lily," comenzó Severus en su tono menos cómodo; "Esperaba que pudiésemos hablar por un minuto."

Lily hecho una mirada al Hall en búsqueda de los amigos de Severus de Slytherin. Finalmente los localizo en un lugar cerca de unos cien estudiantes de distancia, evidentemente sin haberse percatado de que Severus ya no estaba en su grupo. "Ya veo," dijo Lily amargamente al Slytherin, "es bastante seguro hablar conmigo ahora. No estas bajo ningún peligro de que Mulciber o Avery te atrapen teniendo una conversación con una hija de muggles." Comenzó a darse vuelta.

"¡No es así!" protestó Severus, y ella pauso. Mary, Marlene, y Donna había detenido su conversación para observar.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es?" ella demandó. Cuando él no dió respuesta, Lily continuo: "Severus, pensé que fue bastante claro al final del último semestre que no íbamos a continuar haciendo esto. Es demasiada tensión para ambos."

"Lily" Severus dirigió una mirada cautelosa a sus tres amigas. "¿No podemos hablar de esto en otro lugar?"

"¿Por qué? Mis amigas no tienen problema que hable contigo."

Donna comenzó a protestar, pero Marlene la pateo.

"Lily," suspiró Severus, cansadamente. "¿Cuándo vas a perdonarme?"

"Te he perdonado, Sev," dijo con brusquedad la Gryffindor. "Simplemente no creo que podamos seguir siendo amigos."

"Pero no quise decir…"

"Si, si quisiste decirlo, y no hay ningún punto en seguir discutiéndolo. Siempre terminamos dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que ambos estamos demasiado enojados para seguir hablando razonablemente."

"Fuimos amigos por siete años…" dijo Severus en tono bajo (aunque siempre hablaba silenciosamente). "Eso no puede simplemente desaparecer de un día para el otro por un pequeño error."

"Fue un error bastante grande," respondió Lily suavemente. "Sev, por favor vete."

"No." Obstinadamente. "No hasta que me digas que podemos ser amigos nuevamente. No respondiste a ninguna de mis Lechuzas este verano, y prácticamente te fuiste corriendo luego de la reunión de prefectos esta mañana"

Lily no podía evitar estar un poco impresionada. Severus nunca era tan abierto sobre cosas personales frente a otras personas… mucho menos sus amigas. De hecho, en siete años de amistad, Lily no podía recordar ningún momento en el que él haya dicho que eran amigos en público. Tal vez su arrepentimiento era sincero…

Llamó a sus emociones a controlarse inmediatamente. No importaba si él lo sentía ahora… era muy difícil ser amigos con él. Era muy difícil dedicarse a él cuando todo lo él parecía hacer era agrandar el espacio ente ellos.

"Por favor vete, Sev" repitió Lily. Él lucía como si estuviese a punto de derrumbarse, cuando factores mitigantes llegaron en la forma de Nicolai Mulciber y Samuel Avery.

El destino funciona de manera graciosa a veces.

Comenzó en su cuarto año.

Sirius Orion Black—notorio alborotador en su colegio—había estado en búsqueda de su mejor amigo, James Potter. James Potter había estado en detención durante la mayor parte de la mañana (un sábado de Marzo) por prender fuego la capa de Lily Evans, por dos motivos principales: primero, James esta completamente enamorado de Lily en aquel momento, y segundo, Lily le había dicho a James que él no era tan talentoso jugando al Quidditch como el Hufflepuff Liam Lyle (una declaración claramente falsa que ella había hecho simplemente para irritarlo). Como resultado del previamente mencionado incidente capa-prendida-fuego, la Profesora McGonagall había sentenciado a James a una semana de detenciones, y Sirius Black—olvidando esto—había salido en búsqueda de su amigo en esa mañana de Sábado en Marzo, 1974.

En algún momento durante el curso de esa búsqueda, Sirius había escuchado a un grupo de Slytherins alardeando en voz alta sobre una cosa o la otra, mientras se hacían camino en el corredor adyacente. Sirius rápidamente se convenció de probar el nuevo maleficio que había aprendido la tarde anterior, y busco en el corredor con sus ojos un lugar para esconderse. Desafortunadamente, el corredor del segundo piso del ala Oeste del Castillo de Hogwarts era inusualmente descubierto, y había solamente un tapizado colgado en todo el pasillo. Sirius se agacho bajo el tapizado preguntándose si era posible de alguna manera que los Slytherin no lo viesen, y cuando lo hizo, el joven Black descubrió algo extraño. Una puerta.

Era probablemente un simple armario de escobas olvidado, ese pequeño cuarto que se encontraba detrás de la puerta que yacía detrás del tapizado en corredor del segundo piso del castillo Hogwarts en el ala Oeste, pero a Sirius le gustaban las cosas secretas—y como resultado—se convirtió bastante entusiasmado con el cuarto secreto. Estaba bastante entusiasmado con el, hasta tal punto que accidentalmente le reveló la locación a Peeves el Duende durante una detención particularmente aburrida (se suponía que debía estar limpiando trofeos, pero se había detenido a conversar con el travieso fantasma) casi un año después. Luego, Sirius se dio cuenta que la secreta naturaleza del armario se había perdido, y que ya no podía considerarlo suyo. Descubrió un nuevo armario de escobas la semana siguiente, así que no estaba terriblemente afligido.

Peeves, resulta ser, también le gustaban las cosas secretas. Era su conocimiento del armario de escobas que lo llevo a jugar una broma en su jurado enemigo, el celador Argus Filch, el 27 de Agosto, 1975. Removió todo objeto que no fuese un mueble de la oficina del celador y lo llevo a ese armario que Sirius Black le había revelado una vez. Filch estaba, previsiblemente, enfurecido. Le tomo dos días en encontrar sus cosas.

Eso fue cuando Filch le pidió a Dumbledore desterrar a los fantasmas del Banquete de Bienvenida y Dumbledore, siendo un Director comprensivo, acepto esta única demanda. Y, cuando Filch informo a Peeves que Dumbledore le había prohibido ir al Banquete de Bienvenida ese año, Peeves decidió hacer un desorden en el Gran Salón, así demorar los procesos y en general molestar a Filch. Había triunfado en ambos.

Así, la Ceremonia de Selección no había ocurrido a tiempo, y los estudiantes eran forzados a esperar en el Hall de Entrada mientras las piezas de basura eran desvanecidas por el Profesor Dawton y el Señor Filch. Debido a esto, Severus Snape tuvo una oportunidad de escapar de sus amigos de Slytherin y confrontar a su ex-mejor-amiga, Lily Evans, mientras ella estaba parada escuchando a sus amigas intercambiar rumores poco interesantes. Consecuentemente, los dos—Lily y Severus—comenzaron a discutir y, atrapados en el momento, no notaron que Nicolai Mulciber y Samuel Avery habían notado su conversación y se acercaban hacia ellos.

Si Mulciber y Avery no hubiesen llegado en ese particular momento de la historia, el resto de esta historia hubiese ido muy, muy diferente. De todos modos, lo hicieron y no pasó, y era todo porque Lily Evans le había dicho falsamente a James Potter de que el no era tan talentoso jugando al Quidditch como el Hufflepuff Liam Lyle.

El destino funciona de manera graciosa a veces.

"Severus," dijo Mulciber, un muchacho alto y flaco con ojos estrechos. "¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Indicó a la pequeña escena entre su compañero de casa y Lily. Unos Slytherin más aparecieron, incluyendo a una mucha linda y de cabello negro y a un muchacho justamente guapo.

"Severus," dijo la chica, "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Oh, tranquila, Colista, no te preocupes por tus modales en mi cuenta," intervino Lily sarcásticamente. Ella no noto que Donna había sacado clandestinamente su varita en anticipación a un altercado.

"Debes disculparnos," Mulciber interrumpió, irradiando falso encanto; "Veras, Severus aquí dijo que su… relación… había terminado"

Severus abrió su boca para hablar, pero Lily no estaba interesada en sus excusas. "Él dijo la verdad," ella dijo, cuidadosamente para no mostrar cuanto la lastimaba en verdad oír estas noticias. "Ya no somos más amigos. Tu ganas." Ella pensó que lo último confortaría su orgullo y pondría un final a cualquier pelea comenzando a gestarse.

"Observa tus pasos, Evans," respondió la chica, Colista.

"Vámonos," murmuro Severus, pero los otros Slytherin lo ignoraron. Remus Lupin, notando que Lily parecía estar en algún tipo de disputa, volvió a su lado.

"¿Pasa algo malo, Lily?" preguntó, sus ojos se posicionaron fríamente en Severus.

"No," dijo Lily rápidamente. "No pasa nada malo. Todo está bien. Estos excelentes estudiantes se estaban yendo."

"Nosotros decidimos cuando nos iremos," agrego el más regordete y testarudo Samuel Avery. Lily rodó sus ojos y comenzó, una vez más, a irse. Notó que bastantes personas habían cortado sus conversaciones para mirar la escena, probablemente deseando que algo dramático pasase como pasaba normalmente cuando los Slytherin y los Gryffindors discutían.

"¿No van a comenzar un duelo?" pregunto un inocente chico segundo año, luego de un corto silencio.

"No," dijo Lily. Remus, también, había sacado su varita furtivamente por si acaso.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" pregunto Colista. "¿No crees que ustedes dos pueden con nosotros?"

"Nosotros cinco," corrigió Marlene, dando un paso a delante, su varita afuera también. Lily de repente noto que ella era uno de los pocos que no había sacado su varita hasta ahora.

"Oh, estoy mortalmente aterrada," se mofo Colista. "¿Qué dices Sangre Sucia Macdonald? ¿Te gustaría que Avery te de otra cucharada de algunos de sus maleficios mas imaginativos?"

Marlene y Donna se adelantaron un paso. Lily las detuvo. "Cállate, Black," le dijo bruscamente a Colista. "Y lo digo en serio—si quieres mantener esa encantadora, y mágicamente procurada nariz, no volverás a hablar así jamás." Había fuego en su tono, y la confianza de Colista flaqueó un poco. El chico rubio parado al lado de ella puso una mano en su hombro.

"¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?" Sirius Black había llegado, trayendo con el a Peter Pettigrew y un sentimiento de que toda la situación había escalado.

"Nada," dijo Lily rápidamente, enviando a Sirius una mirada que decía que se alejase.

"¡Si no es mi primo traidor de la sangre!" remarco Colista. "¿Cómo se siente estar viviendo en las calles donde perteneces?"

"Cállate, Black," arremetió Sirius.

"Tu, cállate, Black," respondió Colista. Sirius tomo un paso adelante, pero Lily lo detuvo con su brazo.

"Tal vez deberías irte," murmuro el chico rubio en el oído de Colista.

"¡Cálmate, Zabini!," ella le dijo bruscamente. "Tu no eres mi dueño."

"Igual, tiene razón," dijo Sirius, con fingida preocupación. "Tal vez quieras alejarte de esta, querida Colista. Podría ser incomodo para alguien de tu delicada naturaleza. Avery puede acompañarte… " dijo como si estuviese ofreciendo un amistoso consejo a un viejo camarada. "Se que se ha estado muriendo por tenerte a solas por años."

El chico Zabini levantó su varita y Lily lucho por retener a Sirius. "¿Podrían todos calmarse?" saltó. "Aunque comenzar un duelo por quien Avery quiere acostarse fuese una decisión inteligente, la Profesora McGonagall está por aquí cerca y todos nos meteríamos en problemas por ello. ¿Ahora volverían todos a sus propios asuntos? ¡Todos!" agregó significativamente a los espectadores. Nadie se movió, porque aunque los observadores tal vez respetasen a Lily, no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de mirar lo que prometía ser una pelea extraordinaria.

"Simplemente vámonos," Severus reiteró su pedido. No hizo contacto visual con nadie.

"Espera un segundo," dijo Mulciber, falsamente como siempre. "Severus, Colista aquí ha elevado una pregunta interesante…"

"¿En verdad?" corto una desesperada Lily. "No estaba terriblemente interesada."

Como si no la hubiese escuchado, Mulciber continuo: "Tu nos dijiste que tu amistad con Evans había terminado, y aún así aquí te encontramos en una profunda conversación con ella. Ahora, yo no tengo ninguna duda de tu lealtad, pero que Avery si. ¿O no, Sam?"

Samuel Avery, un chico poco iluminado, lucía completamente desconcertado, de repente conciente de que le habían hablado pero sin estar seguro del porque. "Sólo di que si," saltó Colista, rodando sus ojos grises.

"Oh, claro. Si. Si."

"Creo que deberías probárselo, Severus," continuo Mulciber.

"Nick, vamos," dijo el chico rubio, Zabini. "No aquí… seguro lo atraparan." Lily estaba aliviada al ver que al menos uno de los supuestos "amigos" de Snape tenía sus intereses en mente. Igual, Colista le dijo a Zabini que se mantuviese callado, y el cumplió.

"No quiero que la lastimes ni nada de eso," prosiguió Mulciber. "No soñaría con pedirte eso. Severus, todo lo que tienes que hacer es probarle a Avery que tu lealtad es total a tus verdaderos amigos… a Slytherin, todo lo que tienes que hacer es darme la varita de Lily Evans."

En apariencia un pedido simple, era ciertamente una declaración cargada. Para obtener la varita de Lily, Severus tendría—presuntamente—que desarmarla usando la suya.

"No vas a tener mi varita," dijo firmemente Lily, al mismo tiempo asegurándose de mantener a Sirius agarrado fuertemente del brazo, así el no atacaría. "De hecho, esta conversación entera está oficialmente terminada." Pero nadie la estaba escuchando.

"Hazlo, Severus," dijo Colista. "Hazlo, o no eres amigo nuestro."

"Snape, si alzas tu varita a Lily," habló Donna, siempre la ejecutiva, "estarás en violación de las reglas de Hogwarts y en posición de recibir una detención."

Avery resopló. Evidentemente, si Snape no alzaba su varita hacia Lily en este momento, él estaría en posición por algo mucho pero que una detención.

"Sabes que," la pelirroja comenzó irritada; "eso es tan estúpido. Si quieres mi varita, sólo tómala. Aunque, la necesitaré para clases mañana." Sacó su varita y se la tendió a Severus para que la tomara. Mulciber tendió su propia mano en advertencia.

"Tómala tu mismo, Severus," dijo, todo rastro de encanto superficial desvanecido. Lily miro a Mulciber directo a los ojos y alejó su varita nuevamente. Severus no la atacaría. No podría.

"Severus," murmuro Colista. "Hazlo ahora."

"Ahora," concordó Avery.

La mayoría de los estudiantes alrededor de ellos pausaron para observar el drama. Lily inconcientemente dejo ir la muñeca de Sirius. Miró a Severus cuidadosamente; él sacó su varita.

"Severus, por favor," Lily prácticamente suspiro. No estaba terriblemente asustada de ser atacada, pero la posibilidad de perder toda esperanza en la amistad de Severus era agonizante.

"Severus."

La mano del Slytherin se movió. Él alzo su brazo levemente. Donna, Mary, Marlene, Sirius, e incluso Peter prepararon sus varitas. Varios Slytherins también lo hicieron. Lily veía sólo a Snape. Su mano se movió nuevamente.

Luego, varias cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras el brazo de Severus se movía levemente más alto, Colista elevó su varita y la apunto hacia Mary Macdonald. Sirius también elevó su varita, y en su mente, comenzó a formar las palabras de un hechizo de aturdimiento. Remus tomó un paso adelante, listo para empujar a Lily fuera del camino si llegaba a eso, y Zabini, el rubio, tomó a Colista, forzando su pequeño cuerpo detrás su considerablemente mayor.

Sin embargo, un pequeño gesto superó el resto, en importancia y espectáculo. Aparentemente de la nada, un chico alto con cabello negro revuelto apareció en algún lugar detrás de Marlene. James Potter—porque ese era quien era—pasó a través de todos los demás y en un simple, elegante, y completamente demoledor movimiento golpeó a Nicolai Mulciber directo en la mandíbula. Lily jadeó, y Severus casi suelta su varita en sorpresa; Mulciber estaba en el suelo un momento después, firmemente agarrando su mandíbula y gimiendo del dolor.

El Hall permaneció en silencio por varios segundos. Al fin Sirius Black remarcó: "Bueno, al menos encontramos a James"

Luego, Avery y Zabini elevaron sus varitas, y —perdonen el cliché—todo el infierno se desató.

_(Juana de Arco)_

Minerva McGonagall había nacido para ser profesora de escuela. Poseía la alta, amenazante contextura, la seria y elegante voz, los labios tan fácilmente cerrados en una fina—prácticamente invisible—línea, y las cejas duras como uñas que podría obtener una respuesta sincera de una roca. El movimiento de tan sólo una perfecta ceja arqueada era suficiente para convencer el más grande escéptico de que ella era experta en cualquier tema, y la mayoría de las veces no necesitaba siquiera elevar su voz para comandar la atención de la clase. Todo en su apariencia —su oscuro cabello peinado fuera de su delgada cara y su larga y gran túnica, por ejemplo—indicaba una "sin tonterías" persona: el tipo de disciplinada personalidad que sin esfuerzo demandaba respeto. Minerva McGonagall había nacido para ser profesora de escuela, si duda, pero en ese momento deseaba que ese no fuera el caso.

"Ninguno de ustedes," comenzó la bruja mayor, mientras caminaba desde una punta de su oficina hacia la otra, "se irá de este cuarto hasta que respondan mi pregunta."

Los tacos de sus botas—piel de dragón color verde bosque—resonaban inquietantemente contra el duro suelo, su boca estaba a su mayor finesa, e inclusive el aire en la oscura oficina parecía temblar, aún así los nueve Gryffindors parados en fila ante ella permanecieron en perfecto silencio. Cada uno miraba fijamente a la porción de pared directamente frente a él o ella, sabiendo que si hiciesen contacto visual con la jefa de su casa y profesora de Transformaciones, una confesión seguramente seguiría. McGonagall espero unos momentos, y luego, girando al llegar a la pared, se dirigió hacia uno de los estudiantes cerca del final opuesto de la fila.

"Señor Pettigrew." El desafortunado Peter Pettigrew lucía como si estuviese a punto de enfermarse. Cada parte de su cuerpo de metro setenta temblaba, desde su cabello rubio arenoso a su dedo del pie recubierto con el cuero de su zapato.

"Si… ¿Profesora?"

"Tal vez usted pueda responder mi pregunta," dijo la Profesora McGonagall, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Un Peter con los ojos muy abiertos junto su coraje. "Yo—er… yo no se… ¿cuál era la pregunta de nuevo?

Molesta pero impávida, McGonagall reitero su previa indagación: "Pregunté ¿quién de ustedes comenzó la pelea en el Hall de Entrada? La pelea que—debo agregar—implicó más de cincuenta estudiantes y resulto en docenas de heridas."

"Oh. Oh, er… no lo se… no ví, exactamente. Estaba… estaba bastante atestado."

McGonagall arqueó esas incansables cejas. "¿Es eso correcto?" Peter asintió. "¿Está seguro de que no está protegiendo a nadie, Señor Pettigrew?"

"¡No! Por supuesto que yo… ¡no!"

"¿No al Señor Black?"

"No."

"¿A la Señorita Shacklebolt?"

"No."

"¿Al Señor McKinnon?"

"No!"

"¿Al Señor Potter, entonces?"

"¡No! P-Profesora, le juro que no se…"

Pero McGonagall aparentemente ya había perdido interés. Se movió al otro final de la línea, donde Donna Shacklebolt estaba parada, cabeza bien en alto. De igual manera, mientras la Profesora McGonagall se acercaba, la determinación en los ojos ámbar de Donna flaqueaba. Su cabello negro enrulado estaba completamente fuera de lugar, y un corte marcaba la frente de la joven bruja. Cuando McGonagall se acerco, Donna parecía un poco menos orgullosa de sus cicatrices de batalla. Donna Christine Shacklebolt se desempeñaba por las reglas, y ella estaba a punto de que le sea pedido mentirle a un profesor.

"Señorita Shacklebolt," dijo la Profesora McGonagall en su más sedosa voz, "¿tal vez usted pueda decirme lo que sucedió? Tal vez pueda decirme quién comenzó la pelea…"

"Esos serían los Slytherins, Profesora," dijo Donna enseguida. "Ellos definitivamente la comenzaron."

"Comprendo eso," dijo la profesora irónicamente. "A pesar de docenas de maldiciones Confundus conjuradas convenientemente…" McGonagall envió una mirada significativa hacia Sirius Black, cerca del final de la otra punta de la file, "el consenso general parece ser que fue un puñado de Slytherins de sexto año quienes los incitaron a todos ustedes en la pelea, pero que uno de ustedes—uno de los Gryffindors de sexto año—en realidad comenzaron la porción física de la pelea. Como Carlotta Meloni y Michelle Mumps no estaban siquiera en el Hall de Entrada en ese momento, no encontré necesario llamarlas aquí. Ahora, Señorita Shacklebolt, ¿tal vez usted pueda decirme quien de ustedes realmente comenzó la pelea? ¿Quién golpeó al Señor Mulciber?"

Donna dudo. Abrió y cerro su boca dos veces, antes de finalmente juntar la fuerza para decir: "No lo se, Profesora. Yo—yo no lance el primer puñetazo."

La expresión de la Profesora McGonagall aumentó, si era posible, su frialdad. Se movió apresuradamente desde Donna, hacia donde Marlene Price estaba parada. Marlene tenía un moretón en su pómulo y una rasgadura en su uniforme escolar, pero ella sostenía su cabeza en alto mientras la Profesora se acercaba.

"¿Señorita Price? ¿Fue usted?"

"No, Profesora," dijo Marlene.

"¿Quién fue?"

"No lo se, Profesora."

"¿Y usted, Señor Lupin?" McGonagall se dirigió al Prefecto, quien negó con la cabeza.

"Calculo que una de esas maldiciones Confundus que usted mención me golpeó…" él dijo, de alguna manera poco convincente. "Es todo un poco confuso, aún, si usted…"

"¿Señor McKinnon?"

El muchacho de cabello marrón del lado izquierdo de Marlene negó con la cabeza. "Estaba con unos Hufflepuffs. No vi nada."

La Profesora McGonagall asintió, permitiendo a la oficina entera a quedarse en silencio por un momento. "¿Estoy en lo correcto al asumir que ninguno de ustedes confesará?" Preguntó finalmente y fue encontrada de manera previsible con más silencio. "Muy bien. El Profesor Slughorn está en este momento lidiando con sus tan llamados "oponentes". No puedo hablar por el castigo de ellos. Lo único que puedo decir es que todos ustedes recibirán detenciones y, por cada hora que pase hasta que alguno de ustedes diga la verdad, cada uno de los nueve perderá veinte puntos para Gryffindor."

Hubo un jadeo colectivo. Y McGonagall continúo.

"Esto continuara tanto como sea necesario," ella dijo. "No hay manera posible de que pueda sobre enfatizar cuan decepcionada estoy en todos ustedes—primero por su obvia participación en tal vergonzosa muestra de barbarie…" Ella se refería sin duda a sus variados estados de deterioro, un resultado de pelea, "y luego por su irrespetuosa, idiota negativa a cooperar conmigo ahora. Bien, la deducción de puntos comenzará en una hora." Se veía tan decepcionada como reclamaba. "No tengo nada más…"

"Yo lo hice."

McGonagall— como todos los demás, incluyendo a James—giró a mirar al de sexto año que acababa de confesar.

"¿Usted, señorita Evans?"

Lily parpadeo rápidamente, juntando su coraje, y luego asintió. "si, Profesora, yo—yo comencé la pelea."

La Profesora McGonagall se cruzo de brazos, acercándose a la pelirroja con incredulidad en su envejecida cara.

Lily mordió su labio, conciente de sus brazos flacos y de su delgada figura. "Yo—er… Yo me entreno."

"Señorita Evans…"

"Es verdad, Profesora," Lily presionó. "Honestamente, Yo—yo estaba enojada y las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, y debí decirle esto antes, pero estaba… supongo que estaba asustada."

Por un largo minuto, la bruja mayor miro intensamente a la más joven. "El resto puede irse," dijo la Profesora al fin. Sin ninguna palabra, los otros ocho se retiraron de la oficina. Lily exhalo, nerviosamente esperando el castigo que seguramente sería suyo en el momento en el que McGonagall estuviese sola con ella.

"Señorita Evans," McGonagall repitió, aún escéptica. "¿Está segura de que quiere tomar la culpa por esto?"

"No—no estoy tomando la culpa," dijo seriamente Lily. "Yo merezco esto—fue mi culpa."

"¿Entonces no esta cubriendo a nadie?" preguntó McGonagall.

Lily tomó un tiempo para responder. "Profesora," dijo finalmente, "si no fui yo quien lo hizo, ¿entonces quién fue? Conociendo a nuestra clase, Black o Potter, ¿verdad?" McGonagall no discutió el punto. "¿Y realmente los defendería?"

La profesora de Transformaciones miro a Lily muy cuidadosamente. "Muy bien, entonces." Y sonaba tan sinceramente decepcionada que Lily casi deseaba que pudiese retractar su declaración: el pensamiento que la jefa de su casa—una bruja que ella misma admiraba—la despreciara era prácticamente insoportable. "Toda la situación es un hecho de gran vergüenza para todo el personal docente. Una carta será enviada a su madre y—bueno, y por el resto de sus compañeros…"

"Pero ellos no sabían," interrumpió fuertemente Lily. "Esto es, quiero decir—estaban en el Hall con todo el resto, por supuesto, pero todos los demás estaban confundidos, así que ¿no es… posible que estuviesen diciendo la verdad cuando negaban saber quien golpeó a Mulciber?"

"Es posible," McGonagall permitió a regañadientes. "Pero usted señorita Evans… me temo que no hay forma de salirse de esta."

"No," concordó la pelirroja.

"Cincuenta puntos serán deducidos de Gryffindor. Y pasará cada Viernes en la noche en detención por el resto del mes."

Lily agacho la cabeza. "Si, Profesora."

"Debes aprender, Lily, que ser una verdadera valerosa Gryffindor no siempre significa tomar el camino de James Potter para toda situación… que generalmente implica golpear o maldecir a alguien."

Refrenando una sonrisa, Lily asintió. "Si, Profesora," dijo gravemente de nuevo. "Lamento mucho que esto haya sucedido."

McGonagall asintió, su cara impasible. "Puede retirarse."

"Si, señora." Y así lo hizo.

Una vez sola, la Profesora McGonagall se sentó en su escritorio, negando con su cabeza. Así que Lily Evans había iniciado un completa pelea en el Hall de Entrada… incluso si no era verdad, todo el asunto hacía a una historia entretenida. Se permitió a si misma una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bien por ella."

_(Un Poco Sobre James)_

James Potter era alto. Tenía cabello negro, el cual—tanto como el mismo James—nunca parecía dispuesto a cooperar. Era atractivo, con lentes, una mandíbula fuerte, y una larga, derecha nariz. Tenía buena piel, buenos dientes y una sonrisa torcida. Jugaba Quidditch mejor que prácticamente cualquiera que haya conocido, y tenía una muy distintiva manera de andar: una simultanea vagancia y formalidad, auto-poseída al caminar que parecía sugerir que donde quiera que fuese, el estaría igual de cómodo en otro lugar, y quien quiera que viese tenía suerte de que él se haya presentado.

James Potter fumaba demasiado.

Pasó la mayor parte del 1ro de Septiembre de 1975 no pensando en Lily Evans, con esto me refiero a que paso la mayor parte del 1ro de Septiembre de 1975 determinado en no pensar en Lily Evans. Luego de desembarcar del Expreso de Hogwarts, había optado por caminar hasta el colegio, y cuando todos los carruajes se habían ido, deslizó un cigarrillo en su boca, lo encendió, y meticulosamente disfruto el solitario viaje hacia el castillo.

El realmente no pensó en Lily Evans durante esos más o menos veinte minutos.

Luego, llegó al Hall de Entrada. Vio el pequeño drama sucediendo entre Lily y algunos Slytherins, pero no dijo nada porque había decidido que ya no quería saber nada de lo que esa particular pelirroja hacía. Aún así, se quedó escuchando, hasta que vio exactamente lo estaba a punto de pasar. Luego, sin pensarlo, sin siquiera considerar las consecuencias (podrían haber una gran cantidad de consecuencias para James, pero más sobre eso luego), tomo un paso al frente y noqueó a Nicolai Mulciber al piso.

Dislocó la mandíbula de Mulciber, pero no se enteró de ello hasta más tarde en la oficina de la Profesora McGonagall justo después de que Lily Evans confesara el crimen así no todos perderían una gran cantidad de puntos a Gryffindor. Habría estado realmente orgulloso de haber dislocado la mandíbula del chico, si no se sintiese tan mal por el resto de las cosas.

Aún así, James salió de la oficina con los otros y mantuvo su boca cerrada. Mantener la boca cerrada nunca había sido una de las grandes habilidades de James, pero había estado trabajando en aquello últimamente.

_(Más En Juana De Arco)_

La Ceremonia de Selección—que, con los combinados esfuerzos de lograr estragos de Peeves y la pelea en el Hall de Entrada, fue atrasado por casi una hora entera—era más ruidosa de lo que Lily hubiese recordado. Ella, junto al resto de los otros Gryffindors de sexto año, llegaron tarde debido al sermón de la Profesora McGonagall; sus adversarios de Slytherins llegaron al Gran Salón unos minutos más tarde, evidentemente disgustados de que el Profesor Slughorn se hubiese atrevido a castigarlos. Severus continuaba sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

El Banquete de Bienvenida comenzó unos minutos después, pero no antes de que el Director de cabello plateado, el Profesor Dumbledore, se párase en la mesa del Profesores al frente del Gran Salón, e hiciese un corto discurso.

"Me doy cuenta," dijo, con el siempre presente brillo de diversión en sus ojos azules sólo que un poco menos obvios en esta velada, "que esta a sido un noche bastante dramática; Puedo sólo esperar que el resto del año pase en una moda más aburrida." Y Dumbledore básicamente lo ordenó. Más seriamente, continuó: "Tales altercados no deben continuar este año. Cuando el mundo está agitado, es el deber de Hogwarts permanecer unido. Ahora, coman."

Y los platos en las mesas de las cuatro casas se llenaron.

"Unidos ya lo creo," remarco Donna, un cuarto de hora después, mientras se servía una segunda porción de papas. "¿Cuándo ha estado Hogwarts unido alguna vez? ¿Cuándo han los Gryffindors no discutido con los Slytherins?"

"¿Cuándo no han los Slytherins sido un grupo maligno?" agrego Marlene oscuramente. "Sin ofender, Lily. Sabemos que Snape solía estar bien…"

"Habla por ti misma," murmuro Donna. Mary permaneció inusitadamente callada durante la mayor parte de la cena.

"¿Estas bien, Mare?" preguntó Lily. "No te ves bien. ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?"

"Estoy bien," suspiro Mary. Su confiada, alegre personalidad estaba de alguna forma marchitada—un raro, casi inexistente acontecimiento. "Creo que he estado pensando en lo que Colista dijo… y sobre el año anterior, cuando Avery me maldijo en el aula de Transformaciones." Su honestidad sobre toda la situación golpeó a Lily como sorpresiva. Marlene apoyo un brazo sobre los hombros de la pelinegra.

"Fuiste emboscada, Mary," dijo la rubia tranquilamente. "Ellos son solamente cobardes, todos ellos, y están enfurecidos de que una chica como tu nunca saldría con ellos." Mary sonrió apreciadamente, luego miró a Lily.

"¿Así que porque lo hiciste, Roja?"

Lily, tomando un sorbo de su jugo calabaza, alzo una ceja. "¿Hacer que?"

"Cargar con la culpa," elaboró Mary en un tono bajo. "¿Por qué dijiste que le habías dado el puñetazo a Mulciber?"

"Alguien tenía que hacerlo," dijo Lily, pensándolo como algo obvio. "No quería que Gryffindor perdiese todos esos puntos, y se convirtió aparente que Potter no iba a confesar."

"No le veo el punto," admitió Donna; "quiero decir, por supuesto, me alegra que lo hayas hecho, porque Gryffindor no perderá tantos puntos y yo no tendré que ir a detención, pero, Lily, ahora todos te culparan por habernos perdido cincuenta puntos antes de que el año escolar siquiera haya comenzado. Tal vez haya sido noble, pero no fue terriblemente brillante, ¿o si?"

"Gracias por el apoyo, Donna," respondió Lily. "Escucha, realmente no me importa. Tengo cuatro detenciones y cincuenta puntos menos… si hubiese sido por Potter quien era el culpable, nos habrían quitado probablemente cien puntos, solo porque él siempre esta haciendo cosas como esta."

"Supongo," acepto Marlene. "Bueno, ya termine—creo que me iré al dormitorio. ¿Tienes la contraseña, Lily?"

Como Prefecta, Lily la tenía. "Frijoles Saltarines," respondió. "¿Ya terminaste? Apenas has comido algo."

"Estoy a dieta," Marlene les informa, mirando de satisfactoriamente a su desgarbada figura. "¿Frijoles Saltarines, dijiste?"

"¿A dieta?" se mofo Mary. "Cállate, Marlene, eres tan tonta cuando se trata de comida."

"Lo dice la rama. ¿Frijoles Saltarines?"

Lily asintió. "Eres Hermosa, Mar."

"Hmm, mas vale que lo sea," dijo Marlene ligeramente. "Apenas si he comido en dos semanas."

"¿Ya terminaste también, Mar?" preguntó un chico también sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Tenía cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, una expresión de buena naturaleza, y un plato vacío. "Si te diriges a la Sala Común, te acompaño."

"Seguro Adam," dijo Marlene, sonriéndole a Adam McKinnon quien se levanto de la mesa. Él poseía algunas cicatrices de batalla propias de la pelea, incluyendo un sweater rasgado y un moretón púrpura en su frente. "Nos vemos luego," ella agregó a las chicas, y comenzó a irse.

"¡No hagan nada que yo no haría!" Mary dijo sugestivamente hacia ellos.

"¿Qué incluye que exactamente?" preguntó Donna. "Eres medio zorra, Mary."

"No seas malvada," interrumpió Lily.

Mary suspiro. "Será por siempre un misterio para mi por qué Marlene continua saliendo con ese imbécil de Miles Stimpson cuando ella tiene un muchacho perfectamente encantador como Adam McKinnon."

"¿A qué te refieres con que tiene?" preguntó Donna, sorprendida. "No crees que a McKinnon le guste Marlene, ¿verdad?"

Tanto Mary como Lily resoplaron. "Creo que estas ciega, eso es lo que creo, Donna cielo," respondió Mary. Donna puso mala cara.

Cuando los platos de la cena fueron vaciados, el postre llego. Cuando los platos del postre fueron vaciados, llego la hora de irse a la cama.

"Gryffindors por aquí," llamo Lily en su mesa; no tenían que realmente seguirla, pero como Prefecta, estaba obligada a mostrarle a los de primer año a donde ir, y por supuesto, ella tenía la contraseña. Por ello, Lily diligentemente lideró el camino subiendo escaleras y pasando por corredores en dirección al séptimo piso y a la Torre Gryffindor.

En el camino, un número de estudiantes pararon para felicitarla o agradecerle por haber noqueado a Mulciber—cuan rápido viajaban las noticias. Sin embargo, en el cuarto piso alguien la alcanzó a quien Lily no estaba particularmente contenta de ver.

"¿Puedo tener unas palabras, Evans?" pregunto James, con muy poca pregunta en su voz.

"Tengo que llevar a los de primer año a la Sala Común y darles la contraseña," respondió Lily fríamente. "Tal vez más tarde."

"Remus puede hacerlo," dijo James. Remus estaba, ciertamente, disponible y calificado, pero Lily permaneció insegura.

"Esta bien," decidió. No podía hacer ningún daño. Remus tomo el liderazgo, y Lily se quedo atrás con James Potter. Él espero hasta que estuviesen solos en el corredor para hablar.

En años por venir, Lily no podría recordar exactamente que había esperado que James dijese en ese momento, pero lo que sea que haya sido, ciertamente no era lo que James dijo.

"¿Que demonios estabas pensando?"

Golpe.

"¿Q-qué?" la pelirroja manejo articular.

"¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"Yo… " pero ninguna respuesta parecía adecuada. "¿De qué estas hablando, Potter?"

"Estoy hablando de tu pequeña idiota proeza con la Profesora McGonagall," James respondió bruscamente. "Estoy hablando de cómo estúpidamente tomaste… tomaste el crédito de golpear a Mulciber, cuando nadie…"

"¿Tomé el crédito?" Lily repitió incrédula, su temperamento subiendo. "Disculpa, ¿tomé el crédito? ¡Estas fuera de tu cabeza!"

"¿Por qué demonios le dijiste a McGonagall que tu comenzaste la pelea?"

Los ojos verdes de Lily se entrecerraron. "¿Por qué demonios no le dijiste a McGonagall que tu comenzaste la pelea?"

"Yo no comencé la pelea," saltó James. "Sólo golpeé a Mulciber. Ni siquiera estaba envuelto en tu pequeño festival de amor con los Slytherins. Pero tu no tenías ninguna razón para aceptar la culpa por golpear a Mulciber, como le dijiste a McGonagall"

Lily ni siquiera se molesto en decirle que, técnicamente, ella nunca había dicho que realmente había golpeado a Mulciber. Lo dejo implícito, si, ¿pero directamente confesó?—no. "Wow, Potter, ¡ni siquiera yo esperaba que en verdad me culparas por tomar tu castigo!"

"¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras!" dijo el mago fuertemente.

"¡Y nadie te pidió que golpearas a Mulciber!" Lily refutó. "¡Y que quede registrado que yo no tome la culpa por ti! ¡Sólo no quería que Gryffindor perdiese todos esos puntos!"

"¡De todas formas perdimos cincuenta—Slughorn sólo les quito veinticinco a los Slytherins!"

"Bueno, ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Por qué no estás desquitándote con él?"

"Porque no puedo soportarte a ti caminando por ahí actuando como una mártir," dijo James. "Tu eres quien comenzó todo el asunto con Snape y Mulciber y Colista Black y el resto—¿por qué no deberías cargar con las detenciones por ello?"

"¿De qué estas hablando?" Lily casi chillo, incapaz de creerle a sus oídos. "¿Quién está actuando como una mártir? ¡No te he dicho ni una sola palabra!"

"Intentarás sostener esto sobre mi cabeza por el resto del año," respondió el Capitán de Quidditch. "Y yo sólo te estoy diciendo que no aguantará. Si vas a jugar a ser Juana de Arco, no te enfurezcas cuando seas quemada en la hoguera. ¿Estamos en claro? Porque no me sentiré culpable, y ni en tus sueños vas a hacer que me disculpe por dejarte meterte en problemas por ello. De hecho, deberías agradecerme por dislocar la mandíbula de ese idiota."

Lily lo miró fijamente. Parpadeo varias veces. Nuevamente calmada, corrió una mano a través de su largo cabello y dijo: "¿Yo debería estar agradeciéndote a ti? ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión"

"Bueno, de primera," él respondió, "Te salve de una gigantesca cantidad de drama." Lily comenzó a discutir, pero James continuó: "Necesitabas que alguien pusiese un fin a ese asunto, porque no podías manejar la verdad de la situación."

"¿La cuál es?"

"Que Snape te hubiese desarmado." Por un momento, los dos estudiantes de sexto año se pararon en un reacio silencio; James permitió a las palabras hundirse, y Lily lucho por encontrar algo que decir." Él te hubiese desarmado y decidido de una vez por todas contra tuyo, y para ser sincero, Evans, no creo que hubieses sido capaz de soportarlo."

Lily exhalo. "Y ese es el motivo por el cual noqueaste a Mulciber, ¿verdad?" ella demandó. "¿Para salvarme de una verdad insoportable?"

James negó con la cabeza. "Noqueé a Mulciber porque es un imbécil que estaba colmando mi paciencia. Pero los ayude a ti y al querido Snivellus bastante en el proceso. Ahora él no tiene que elegir un lado. ¿Cuán malditamente conveniente es eso?"

"No sabes lo que él habría hecho," dijo Lily desafiante. "¡Y no se como puedes justificar lo que hiciste con que estabas previniendo algo peor, cuando golpeándolo causaste una pelea gigantesca en el Hall de Entrada!"

"¿Y qué? Me alegro de haber golpeado a ese idiota... si tuvieses algo de agallas, ¡Tu lo habrías hecho!"

"¿De qué...?"

"No puedes quedarte sentada y dejar a las personas decir lo que demonios quieran, Evans."

"En realidad, eso es exactamente lo que puedes hacer, Potter. ¿Nunca has escuchado hablar de ´palos y piedras?"

"¡Se llama defender lo correcto, Evans!"

"¡Pero tienes que elegir tus batallas!" grito Lily enojada. "Y ese no era un buen momento para comenzar una pelea con los Slytherins. Estábamos en un pasillo atestado de docenas de personas que podrían haber sido—y fueron, debo agregar—afectadas."

"No pretendas que esa es la razón por la cual te refrenaste," James dijo desdeñosamente. "Te refrenaste porque Snape estaba allí."

Lily comenzó a sentirse fría. "¿Disculpa?" ella dijo lentamente, y James debería haberse acobardado ante la presencia de ese tipo de furia. Pero siendo honestos, James Potter raramente hacía lo que debería.

"Te refrenaste porque Snape estaba allí," repitió. "Cuando hay cualquier otro tipo de injusticia sucediendo, tu te metes y le pones un fin los más rápido posible. Pero cuando Snape está en el medio, de repente eres el símbolo de la diplomacia, y nosotros deberíamos ´elegir nuestras batallas.´ Eventualmente tendrás que llegar a la conclusión que aunque hoy te hubiese desarmado o no, él ya ha elegido su lado, y..."

Smack!

La marca de su pequeña mano quemaba roja en su cara. El la refregó cuidadosamente, y aunque James no parecía sorprendido, fue silenciado.

"No sabes de que diablos estas hablando," le dijo Lily venenosamente. "Y si honestamente crees en toda esa basura, eres un idiota más grande de lo que imaginaba."

Con eso, ella se giró sobre sus talones y camino por el corredor. Se detuvo varios pasos después. "¿Y cómo demonios sabes quien es Juana de Arco?" gritó, pero mientras James trataba de responder, ella negó con la cabeza, agregando: "No te molestes. No quiero saberlo." Luego Lily se apresuró fuera de allí, porque no pensaba que pudiese soportar otro segundo estando cerca de él.

_(Drama)_

"¿Así que no vas a decirnos que fue lo que dijo James?" Mary preguntó, mientras Lily lavaba su cara en el lavado del baño de las chicas de sexto año de Gryffindor.

"¿Qué te hace decirlo?"

"Bueno, no has dicho ni una palabra desde que subiste aquí diez minutos atrás," le dijo la pelinegra. "Excepto, y cito, '¡Odio a esa imbécil!' Lo cual sólo podemos presumir que fue en referencia a James."

"Lo fue," permitió Lily, secándose, antes de que ambas muchachas rentrasen al dormitorio de chicas adyacente. "Él me acusó de 'tomar crédito' por la pelea."

"Estas bromeando," se maravillo Marlene, quien estaba cepillándose su larga cabellera rubia frente al espejo. "¡No lo hizo! ¡No pudo hacerlo!"

"Lo hizo y pudo," respondió Lily. "Dijo que estaba jugando a ser 'Juana de Arco'."

"¿Cómo supo quien era Juana de Arco?" Mary quería saber. Lily negó con la cabeza indicando su ignorancia en el tema.

"¿Quién es Juana de Arco?" Donna, la única sangre pura del grupo, preguntó curiosamente.

"Una mártir muggle," respondió Marlene. "Eso es bizarro. ¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo por sacarlo de problemas?"

La pregunta se mantuvo en el silencio del dormitorio por casi un minuto, antes de que Michelle Mumps—la quinta compañera de cuarto entrase. "Ese fue un banquete bastante agradable," ella dijo. "¡Amé la tarta de frutillas! ¿Ustedes no?"

Michelle—o Shelley—Mumps era una chica sencilla, con una figura redondeada y de naturaleza temperamental. No era particularmente cercana con las otras cuatro, la mejor amiga de Shelley era su última compañera de cuarto, la actualmente faltante Carlotta Meloni.

Shelley notó que las otras cuatro parecían particularmente contemplativas y preguntó: "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Sucedió algo?"

Donna rodó sus ojos. "Sólo drama, Shelley. Sólo toneladas y toneladas de drama."

"¡Oh, que bien!" chilló Shelley. "Me voy a cambiar y a cepillar mis dientes—luego tendrán que contarme todo." Recogió sus artículos de su baúl y se apresuró hacia el baño. Marlene termino de cepillarse su cabello y fue a sentarse a la cama de cuatro postes que había elegido para si misma.

"Saben que es lo que no puedo superar," remarcó la rubia luego de unos instantes. "No puedo creer que Luke ya haya dicho que te ama."

Lily comenzó a reír. "Mar, luego de todo lo que ha sucedido hoy, ¿eso aún te molesta?"

Marlene asintió. "¡Es que es tan gracioso! Y él no termino contigo cuando no le dijiste que tu también."

"No podía decirle que yo también," corrigió Lily.

"De todos modos," agregó Mary. "Me temo que te has unido a las filas de las chicas malas como el resto de nosotras, Roja."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó la Prefecta.

"Las chicas buenas dicen te amo" dijo Mary como algo obvio, antes de subirse a su cama. Lily suspiró, también subiéndose a su cama.

"Sólo estoy feliz de que este día haya terminado. Estoy con Dumbledore en esto—con suerte todo se calmara desde ahora."

"Me pregunto donde esta nuestra sexta compañera de cuarto," dijo Mary.

Donna resoplo. "¿De verdad?" Carlotta a ocupada más camas en esta escuela que cualquier otra persona soltera en la historia de Hogwarts." Carlotta Meloni tenía una reputación. "Probablemente ha salido con un muchacho." En realidad, no lo estaba, pero más sobre eso luego.

"Buenas noches a todas," dijo Lily al resto. "Duerman bien, y que mañana falle menos de lo que lo hizo hoy."

"Salud," corearon Mary y Marlene. Las cuatro estaban dormidas para cuando Shelley retornó del baño.

El destino funciona de manera graciosa a veces.

Fueron despertadas temprano la mañana siguiente por un grito agudo.

* * *

N/A: Los títulos del capítulo

Título principal del capítulo: _"Good Girls Say I Love You"_ o _"Like A Rolling Stone"_

Subtítulos dentro del capítulo:

_(I Love you)_

_(He Said)_

_(Joan of Arc)_

_(A Bit About James)_

_(More On Joan of Arc)_

_(Drama)_


	3. El Comenzar Un Año

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling y a Jules

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"El Comenzar Un Año"_

_O_

_"Tres Pequeñas Aves"_

Se completó un reporte oficial, por supuesto. Siempre hay uno para esta clase de cosas, y siempre parece ir de la misma forma. La hora, lugar, naturaleza del incidente, participación del exterior, y luego—si hay alguna manera de evaluar la situación—alguna clase de conclusión. La conclusión en este reporte en particular fue breve e incompleta, porque lo que sucedió esa mañana era desconocido a la hora en la que el reporte fue completado. En esos días, con una regularidad alarmante, docenas de reportes de ese estilo eran completados, y este incidente sólo sobresalió en un aspecto: lugar.

Este tipo de cosas no sucedían usualmente en Hogwarts.

Pero primero, unas palabras sobre Carlotta Meloni:

Si comprendes como ver una película de Audrey Hepburn puede afectar una persona, tal vez puedas llegar a comprender a Carlotta Meloni un poco mejor. Ella era hermosa. Tenía ese tipo de belleza que vislumbras una vez en una estación de bus o en el parque y que recuerdas por el resto de tu vida. Carlotta Meloni era definitivamente encantadora.

Ella también, lo sabía.

¿Cómo, después de todo, podría no saberlo? Carlotta tenía largo, brillante cabello castaño y ojos del mismo tono. Su piel era de tono olivoso y perfectamente suave, un hecho que ella atribuía al té verde y a la meditación pero que era, en realidad, probablemente debido a buena suerte en la lotería genética.

Una Gryffindor de sexto año de moderado talento y de notas promedio, Carlotta Meloni sin embargo, proyectaba un aire a perfección. Tenía manos delicadas, pestañas negras gruesas, una pequeña, elegante nariz y—aunque pequeño— cuerpo esbelto. La voz de Carlotta era suave y melodiosa. Podía hacer sonar emocionante a la información más mundana… especialmente si su audiencia sucedía ser masculina.

Carlotta Meloni vivía una vida relativamente incompleja. Meditaba media hora todas las mañanas y era una vegetariana estricta. Creía en algo llamado "amor libre", lo cual pudiese ser la razón principal por la cual la mayoría de sus amigos eran del sexo opuesto. Posiblemente en su crédito, sin embargo, Carlotta se había mantenido amiga cercana a Shelley Mumps—una chica que parecía ser menos agraciada con la edad, mientras Carlotta se hacía más linda.

Carlotta siempre parecía satisfecha con la vida. Era feliz, fácil de conversar con ella y nunca retraída (excepto por esa media hora cada mañana). Era segura de si misma y calmada y caminaba con su cabeza en alto (realmente, tenía una postura encantadora). Carlotta no tenía motivo alguno de arrepentimiento, por lo que cualquiera pudiese notar.

De todos modos, eso era lo que sus compañeros de curso fueron citados diciendo en el reporte oficial.

Carlotta Meloni era feliz.

Ella era feliz hasta el momento en el segundo de Septiembre—cerca de las 6:10 a.m. —cuando miró fijo al fuego de la chimenea en la Sala Común de Gryffindor e intentó cortarse sus propias venas.

El destino funciona de forma graciosa a veces, porque James Potter fumaba demasiado, pero si no hubiese comenzado (como Remus Lupin le había aconsejado el año anterior), o si hubiese renunciado al hábito (como su madre le había aconsejado durante las vacaciones de verano), Carlotta Meloni habría tenido éxito en quitarse su propia vida. Sin embargo, porque James nunca escuchaba a nadie, él seguía siendo bastante adicto en la mañana del 2do de Septiembre, y si hubiese sido de otro modo, no se habría dirigido fuera por un rápido cigarrillo a diez minutos de las seis de la mañana. Así, él no habría retornado a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a las 6:10 y quince segundos, justo a tiempo para sacar su varita y detener a Carlotta Meloni de hacer algo de lo cual no viviría para arrepentirse.

Carlotta gritó. La daga en sus manos fue forzada al otro lado de la habitación con el hechizo que James había lazado automáticamente. Ella gritó de nuevo, un grito de otro mundo que no parecía que pudiese ser producido por su garganta.

Eso despertó a la mayoría de los Gryffindors dormidos arriba en las habitaciones.

Los ojos de Lily Evans se abrieron de golpe. Se deslizó de la cama y miró a su alrededor.

"¿Alguna más escuchó un…?"

"¿Qué fue eso?" interrumpió Donna Shacklebolt, corriendo sus propias cortinas de su cama. "¿También oíste eso?"

"¡Lo hice!" dijo Marlene Price, también haciendo una aparición.

Mary Macdonald emergió. "¡Yo igual!"

"Creo que vino del cuarto de los chicos," dijo Shelley Mumps, refregándose el sueño de sus ojos.

"Creo que fue en la Sala Común," estuvo en desacuerdo Lily. Tomó su bata y estuvo fuera de la puerta un momento después, con Donna, Mary, y Marlene de cerca.

Una débil llama de la chimenea proveía la mayor parte de la luz en la Sala Común cuando Lily llego al piso inferior. Varios otros habían llegado, y más se apresuraban abajo con cada segundo que pasaba. La escena, tan oscura como era, iba algo así.

La varita de james Potter estaba en lo alto, mientras luchaba por mantener un vínculo mágico que parecía estar sosteniendo a Carlotta contra la pared. Ella gritó una vez más, y luego se detuvo. Su cabeza colgaba de su cuello como si no fuera capaz de sostenerla arriba propiamente, en todo momento emitiendo una especie de gemido.

"¡Déjala ir, Potter!" gritó alguien desde el grupo formado.

"¡No la estoy lastimando!" protestó James enojado. Ella lucho contra el hechizo y el luchó por mantenerlo. "Sólo llegue aquí y ella—ella estaba intentando suicidarse. Aleje el cuchillo y ella me atacó—¡No sé que hay de malo con ella!"

"¡James, déjala ir!" ordeno una escéptica chica de séptimo año, pero James la ignoro.

"No la estoy lastimando… ¡es un simple hechizo de detención¡ Hay algo malo con ella…"

Sirius Black apareció. Se apresuró bajo las escaleras al lado de James. "Amigo, tal vez deberías soltarla," murmuro. "La llevaremos a la enfermería o…"

"Buscaré a la Profesora McGonagall," dijo Donna, tambien apresurándose abajo y fuera de la Sala Común a través del hueco del retrato.

A regañadientes, James bajó su varita. Carlotta se paró muy quieta por un momento, y luego su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse.

"Le está dando un ataque," Marlene susurro. Lily se abrió paso a través de la gente y se acercó hacia ella.

"Alguien vaya a buscar a Frank Longbotton," ordenó la pelirroja. "El es el Premio Anual, tiene que..."

"Aquí estoy," dijo el Premio Anual, Frank, apareciendo. Siguió el camino de ella hacia la chica de sexto año convulsionando. Su cara estaba completamente pálida, y sus manos estaban temblando.

"¿Carlotta?" comenzó con incertidumbre Lily. Carlotta no respondió; sus ojos estaban cerrados. Lily miró a James, quien simplemente se encongió de hombros asustadamente.

"¿Carlotta, estas bien?" preguntó Frank Longbotton, avanzando un paso.

"Frank, espera," dijo Lily. "Sólo... sólo alejate un segundo."

Carlotta colapsó un segundo despues. Él se apresuró a su lado. "Está respirando." Una docena de otros chicos se apresuraron delante, pululando a la joven bruja inconciente. Lily se acerco a James.

"¿Qué paso?" ella preguntó. Él no tenía respuesta, aparentemente sin palabras. Sirius puso su mano en el hombre de su amigo.

"Que manera de comenzar el año," dijo friamente. No tenían ninguna forma de saber cuan lejos estaba este asunto de haber terminado.

_(El Reporte)_

Bien, el reporte oficial del Ministerio de Magia decía el cuando, donde, y como, incluso se atrevía a adivinar un poco el porque. Falló, sin embargo, en capturar el verdadero sentimiento de esa mañana: el miedo que colgaba estancado en el aire mientras entrevista luego de entrevista y declaración luego de declaración era tomada.

James Potter fue entrevistado, por supuesto, como tambien fueron algunos de sus compañeros de casa. Esa era la fuente de la informacion "cuando, donde, como", y así era como casi todo el resto del colegio se enteró luego de lo que sucedió a las 6:10 a.m. en el 2 de Septiembre en la Sala Común de Gryffindor en el Colegio Hogwarts. Así fue también como Lily descubrió los detalles de lo que ocurrió antes de su llegada.

Ella acababa de aprender estos detalles, escuchando por casualidad el testimonio que le dio James a la investigadora, cuando la Profesora McGonagall alentó a todos los estudiantes a preparase para el día (aun así necesario) y que procedieran luego a desayunar —todos lo estudiantes, por supuesto, exceptuando a los que aún no habían terminado con sus entrevistas. Carlotta había sido llevada a la enfermería, así el Sanador Holloway pudiera hacer un examen completo. El resto nadie realmente lo sabía.

"¿Pueden creerlo?" murmuró Mary Macdonald a sus amigas, mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, de todo menos silenciosa mientras consumían el desayuno en el Gran Salón. "Realmente escuche a Denise Davies burlándose de Carlotta… es espantoso. Es suficiente como para hacerte desear que los rumores no se propagasen en este colegio tan rápido."

"Creo que Carlotta una vez se acostó con el novio de Denise Davies." Meditó Marlene infeliz. "No puedo creer que Car haya hecho algo como esto."

"¿El suicidio o el acostarse con el novio de Denise?"

"El suicidio. Ella siempre parecía estar feliz."

Lily estaba pensativamente silenciosa. Donna se inclinó hacia adelante, y en tono silencioso de modo que el resto no pudiese oír, dijo: "¿No crees que Carlotta quisiese realmente lastimarse, verdad?"

"Ella parecía maldecida," coincidió Lily discretamente. Eso fue todo lo que dijo; su estómago se revolvió, y ella no quería seguir pensando sobre esto—cosa que el resto de la población estudiantil no le iba a facilitar. El intento fallido de suicidio de Carlotta era el único tópico de interés en el Salón esa mañana.

Luke apareció segundos después: "¿Es verdad lo que se esta diciendo?" preguntó su novio, dándole un beso en la cabeza. Lily asintió. "Raro." Como si se estuviese refiriendo a un poco de lluvia inesperada. "¿Cómo te sientes, Lily? Escuche que estuviste en un poco de la acción de anoche…"

"Estoy bien," respondió Lily. "No fui lastimada. Sólo fue… estúpido."

Luke frunció el ceño, pero una mirada hacia su mesa le dijo que el Profesor Flitwick estaba repartiendo los horarios de clases a los Ravenclaws. "Será mejor que me vaya," dijo, besando a Lily en la cabeza nuevamente. "¿Te veo en el receso?"

"Correcto."

Él se fue.

"¿Quién es ese en la mesa de profesores?" preguntó Mary Macdonald. "El guapo, hombre mayor al lado de Slughorn?"

Lily miró. "El Nuevo Profesor de Defensa, imagino, teniendo en cuenta que Callaghan renunció," murmuró. "Dumbledore debió olvidar mencionarlo, con todos los problemas de anoche. Me pregunto quien es…"

"Alphard Black," dijo Donna. "Lo he visto una vez. Es el tío de Sirius Black. No hay mucho parecido, ¿verdad?"

"No lo se," dijo Lily. "Yo veo algún parecido." El Black mayor tenía los mismos ojos grises azulados que Sirius poseía: tenía una nariz similar, también, y mientras el Profesor hablaba con el Profesor Slughorn, Lily reconoció que ambos Black compartían varios manierismos. Con un cabello un poco largo y grisáceo y facciones sólidas, Black aparentaba haber sido bastante guapo en sus años jóvenes—veinticinco años atrás—e incluso ahora mantenía rasgos de su Antigua belleza.

"Me preguntó porque Dumbledore lo contrató," dijo Marlene. "¿No son la mayoría de los Black algo… radicales?"

"No se mucho sobre él," admitió Donna. "Pero me parece recordar escuchar que Black tenía uno o dos familiares sólidos… tal vez él sea uno de ellos. Por supuesto, sólido es un término relativo… Sirius es un poco imbécil, pero él es sólido comparado con lo que era Bellatrix Black… o ese mocoso hermano menor suyo."

"¿Alguna vez has conversado con Regulus Black?" demandó Mary escépticamente. "Por su puesto, no podemos realmente preguntarle a Sirius sobre su tío… ninguno de los cuatro ha aparecido a desayunar aún."

"Ninguno de los cuatro" se refería a los Merodeadores, colectivamente una única entidad pero individualmente componía a James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, y Peter Pettigrew. El origen preciso del nombre era desconocido, aunque se creía que el apodo derivaba de que la Profesora McGonagall se refirió a ellos como un grupo de "Merodeadores" unos años atrás.

"Supongo que James está aún siendo interrogado por esa bruja del Ministerio," especuló Marlene. "Estaría sorprendida si se aparece en el primer periodo."

De todos modos, la conjetura fue puesta en pausa como resultado de la llegada de la Profesora McGonagall a su sector en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ella tenía los horarios.

_(Apodos)_

"¿Estas absolutamente seguro de que ella no te hablo para nada, James?" preguntó la bruja del Ministerio por decimosexta vez. De tipo profesional, con cabello corto y de color marrón y un poco de maquillaje, esta mujer parecía tener una respuesta particular en mente cada vez que hacía una pregunta, y cuando James o cualquiera respondían de forma contraria a su respuesta presupuesta, ella se irritaba. Se pasó los últimos minutos tratando de convencer a James de que Carlotta Meloni había mantenido algún tipo de conversación con él durante el curso del drama de esa mañana.

"Toda la situación sucedió en unos quince segundos," reiteró James. "Ella no tuvo tiempo a decir nada. Y ya le dije, no parecía ser ella misma… sus ojos estaban fuera de foco y ella estaba… maniática."

"Bueno ella difícilmente parecería ella misma," dijo la bruja del Ministerio—quien le había instruido al Capitán de Quidditch a "simplemente llamarla Drake." "Supongo que ella estaba en shock de haber sido atrapada en el medio de su… er… infortunado acto, sorprendida, se comportó de acuerdo a la situación. Por supuesto, tontas chicas jóvenes pueden se bastante sensibles lo cual explicaría porque ella parecía—como tu lo pusiste—no conocer a sus compañeros de casa. De todos modos, creo que es un caso abierto-y-cerrado."

El intento de suicidio de una "tonta chica joven" aparentemente no era nada en comparación a las otras preocupaciones en el Ministerio, si esta Drake constituía a lo mejor que podían enviar. Esa, de cualquier modo, era lo opinión de James.

Drake tomó asiento en la silla de la Profesora McGonagall—la profesora de Transformaciones se había ido a atender los horarios así el resto de la escuela no se volviese una absoluta desorganización como consecuencia del incidente. El Profesor Dumbledore había finalizado su propia serie de más directas e inteligentes preguntas un cuarto de hora antes, así que James y Drake estaban solos en la oficina de McGonagall.

"El Sanador Holloway ni siquiera a terminado su examen," le recordó James sin creerlo. "No sabemos si ella estaba maldecida, o bajo el Imperius…"

"Tonterías," interrumpió Drake, revolviendo sin interés algunos papeles; "los estudiantes de Hogwarts no sabrían como realizar la Maldición Imperius." Ella pauso de pronto. "Al menos que me estés diciendo que enseñan ese tipo de magia aquí. ¿Es eso lo que me estas diciendo, James?" Sin duda, imágenes de encabezados pasaron por la mente de la bruja. Encabezados como "Investigadora Del Ministerio Drake Descubre Magia Oscura En Hogwarts; Dumbledore Avergonzado" y cosas así.

"Por supuesto que no," dijo James impacientemente. "Pero la magia que los profesores nos dan no es la única que sabemos, Señorita Drake…" intencionalmente uso el título y espero a su reacción; "si lo fuese, no habría sinvergüenzas como…" midió su propio coraje… "como los Mortífagos corriendo por ahí, ¿o no?"

"Es solo Drake," corrigió la bruja fríamente. "De lo que estás hablando es solo política, James. Sólo políticas insignificantes. ¿Te das una idea cuan compleja una investigación como esa sería? Esa es precisamente la razón por la cual no estoy interesada en estos insignificantes movimientos políticos. Son de muy poco orientación a mi tarea aquí."

James no estaba de acuerdo. "¿Son de poca orientación? Los Mortífagos no son solo una moda política. Son parte de una profunda falla en…" Se detuvo, realizando que estaba comenzando a sonar como su padre en la mesa del desayuno. "Mire," James comenzó una vez más, "no sabe lo hizo que Carlotta hiciese esto. ¿Por qué no volvió a su dormitorio la noche anterior? Pudo haber sido magia oscura, o…"

"Estas sugiriendo," suspiro Drake, "que los tan llamados Mortífagos irrumpieron en el Castillo, maldijeron a una chica de dieciséis años, y la manipularon a ir a su Sala Común a cortarse sus propias muñecas"

Bueno, sonaba poco probable.

"Aún así, no sabe porque…"

"Estas brujas populares siempre buscan nuevas maneras de llamar la atención," interrumpió Drake. "Probablemente, fue simplemente una manera de obtener la atención de una audiencia."

James puso mala cara. "Carlotta Meloni no es así. No haría algo así para obtener atención. Quiero decir, ¿la ha visto?"

"Realmente, James." Drake finalmente localizó el pedazo de pergamino que había estado buscando y lo dejo en la cima de la pila. "Bien, ¿cuál dijiste que era tu nombre completo?" preguntó, remojando una pluma en el tintero del escritorio de McGonagall.

"James Potter," James le dijo aburrido. Drake se detuvo, y el capitán de Quidditch supo el porqué de inmediato... Demasiado seguido había sucedido esto a la mención de su apellido.

"¿Alguna relación con…?"

"Si," respondió James fríamente.

"¿De veras?" con un aire falso, agregó Drake: "¿Y como están emparentados? ¿Un tío, o…?"

"Mi querido viejo padre," dijo el otro. "Mire, ¿ya terminamos o qué?"

"Bueno, Señor Potter…" su voz alcanzó un tono alto. "Sabe, estaría muy interesada en escuchar cuales sería sus teorías sobre la Señorita Meloni…"

"¿Por qué soy un testigo o por qué mi padre es el jefe de su departamento, Señorita Drake?" interrumpió James. Se quedo boquiabierta un poco, y él se paró. "Eso era lo que pensaba. Tengo clases pronto—si tiene preguntas reales, pude encontrarme allí."

Comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta. "Un momento, ahora, Señor Potter," Drake manejo tartamudear, tratando al mismo tiempo de dar el efecto de seriedad y cortesía. "No he terminado. Hay aún algunas cosas oficiales que debo aclarar antes de…"

Mientras salía de la oficina, se le ocurrió a James lo raro que era que hiciese lo que se le pedía.

_(Perra)_

"Tengo horarios," anunció Remus, entrando al cuarto de chicos de sexto año y dejando los previamente mencionados horarios en el escritorio.

"Que perra," suspiro Sirius, encendiendo uno de los cigarrillos de James y tomando lo que según él era una bocanada de humo salva vidas.

"¿Qué?" demando Remus, bastante a la defensiva. "¡Fui todo el camino hacia el Gran Salón a buscar sus horarios! ¿Tienen idea lo difícil que fue intentar explicarle a la Profesora McGonagall que ambos quería tomar Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, al menos que Peter no hubiese logrado entrar a las clases de los ÉXTASIS, en ese caso mejor que ella los pusiese en Estudios Muggles, y si no había suficiente lugar para los cuatro allí, entonces solo tomarían el estándar de cinco clases?"

"No te estaba diciendo a ti perra, Moony," le dijo Sirius. "James estaba terminando de contarme la historia de esa tan llamada interrogación." A James, agregó Sirius: "Lamento que hayas tenido que soportarlo, amigo, pero por un buen lado, seguro te salvas de no ir al primer periodo. No pudiste ir al desayuno."

"Por qué estas fumando mis cigarrillos?" preguntó James, agarrando el paquete casi vacío donde descansaba en la ventana.

"Una mejor pregunta sería ¿por qué estas fumando sus cigarrillos en una pequeña área cerrada?" preguntó Remus irritado mientras comenzaba a armar su bolso de colegio.

"Abrí una ventana." Remarcó Sirius demostrativamente hacia la ventana abierta, como si eso justificara todo. " ¿Así que qué dices, Prongs? ¿Prefieres un viaje a las cocinas en vez del primer periodo?"

James puso mala cara. "Sigues fumando mi cigarrillo."

"Y tu tienes una mente de un solo camino," respondió Sirius. "¿Cuál es tu problema de todos modos? Con el mundo desasiéndose en miles de pedazos, ¿tu te molestas por el hecho de que tu empobrecido, desheredado mejor amigo tomo un cigarrillo prestado?"

"Podrías haber preguntado."

Remus rodó sus ojos grises. "¿Alguna vez has realmente conocido a Sirius, James?"

"Buen punto."

"Bueno," continuo el Señor Moony, levantando su bolso y dejándolo sobre su hombre: "Me voy a comer algo rápido antes del primer periodo… al menos que haya algo más que necesita que le consiga, su Majestad."

"Eso es todo Lupin." Sirius sacudió su mano como si hablara con un mayordomo. "Envía mis saludos a Wormtail."

"Bien," dijo Remus, "no se maten entre ustedes mientras no estoy."

"Te está hablando a ti, Prongs."

"Nos está hablando a ambos, Padfoot."

Remus se fue, y James se sentó en el escritorio.

"¿No tienes nada de hambre?" preguntó Sirius. "He ido a desayunar dos veces mientras tu eras interrogado por esa bruja Drake."

"No, no tengo hambre," respondió James cortésmente.

"Mmmm, puedo ver que ya has tenido un sana dosis de imbécil temperamental." Sirius tomo una gran bocanada de humo del controversial cigarrillo. "Amigo, deberías comer algo. Ha sido una mañana rara… rara y terrible y mejor dejarla atrás."

James encontró en si mismo estar levemente divertido ante este consejo. "¿Y un buen plato de avena es lo necesario para borrar de mi memoria el hecho de que Carlotta casi deja de respirar ante mis propios ojos esta mañana?"

Sirius negó con la cabeza. "No. Definitivamente necesitarías un poco de pan tostado." Acerco una silla al lado de su mejor amigo.

"El humor es algo insensible en este momento, Sirius," remarcó James.

"Tienes razón. Tienes mucha razón. Debería tomar el camino de Severus Snape en la vida—sentarme por ahí y quejarme de mi dolor interno y odiar al mundo por ello." Sirius rodó sus ojos. "Vamos, Prongs, todo este asunto de Carlotta—terrible, ciertamente, pero hay algo extraño contigo desde hace días. Ayer—comenzar un pelea y no aceptar la culpa… oh no te enfades, no te estoy culpando. Sólo estoy diciendo que no es como tu no tomar el crédito por cada cosa ilegal que haces. A demás, has estado tacaño con los cigarrillos… fumándolos todos tu solo, supongo. No creas que no he notado que has vaciado dos cajas en los últimos cuatro días."

"Acosador."

"En serio, Prongs."

James suspiro. "Tal vez tengas razón."

"La tengo."

Rodando sus ojos, James tomo el cigarrillo donde Sirius lo sostenía, entre sus dedos índice y medio. Tomo una bocanada de humo y uno de los horarios que Moony busco en el desayuno.

"Tendrás que decirme porque estas actuando tan raro eventualmente, Prongs," dijo el otro Merodeador sabiamente. "Sería mejor lo dijeses ahora."

James no saco sus ojos del horario. "Me llego una nota de la Profesora McGonagall en mi letra de Hogwarts este año," dijo, con poca preocupación en su voz.

"Esta bien. ¿Y que decía?"

El Capitán de Quidditch se tomó su tiempo para responder, y cuando lo hizo, el esfuerzo para mantener sus ojos pegados en ese horario se volvió más pronunciado. "Yo—er—tengo setenta y cuatro detenciones."

"Muy bien. ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con…?" Sirius se detuvo, la comprensión mostrándose en su cara. "Mierda, Prongs."

"Si."

Otra, más larga bocanada de humo.

"Mierda." Continuó Sirius mientras analizaba las noticias. "¿Lo saben tu mamá y tu papá? ¿Saben de la… regla de las setenta cuatro?"

"No le mostré la letra a mamá," fue todo lo que James dijo.

Sirius lo observó cuidadosamente. El humo del cigarrillo llenaba el silencio que se mantuvo por varios minutos. "Voy a dejar de robarte tus cigarrillos," dijo Black en ese momento. James no pudo reprimir la más pequeñas de las sonrisas.

"Eres un idiota, Padfoot."

Sirius ni se molestó en reprimir su propia sonrisa. "Así que que me dices— ¿te escapas del primer periodo conmigo?"

"No, voy a clases," respondió James.

"¿Por qué? ¡Esta es la única vez que no te meterás en problemas por ello!"

"Tu, Sirius, no has tomado una mirada cercana tus horarios de clases," dijo James en su más similar a Remus voz. Sostuvo el pergamino en lo alto. "Primer periodo Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con el Profesor Tu Tío."

"Mierda. Sabes, es probablemente la única obligación familiar que me queda, ir a clases."

"Se agradecido por ello."

_(Brevemente, Profesor Tío de Sirius)_

"Me pregunto como está Carlotta," reflexionó Lily, mientras tomaba asiento en el Salón medio vacío de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

"Lo sabemos," respondió Donna. "Te has preguntado eso en voz alta en intervalos de quince minutos desde el desayuno."

"Oh bien," susurro Marlene, que estaba con ellas, "recordaste tomar tus pastillas de perra esta mañana Don."

"Y tu recordaste aplicarte tu suero de fealdad esta mañana, Marlene."

"Donna," dijo Lily.

"Lo siento Price." Poco convincentemente. Marlene rodo sus ojos.

"Parece ser," dijo la rubia, "que Mary ha sido distraída por su más nueva… distracción…" Las tres muchachas tomaron un momento para mirar al guapo pero con pocas luces Hufflepuff quien actualmente se encontraba ocupado por la suprema y fascinante tarea de coquetear con Mary Macdonald. "…así que me voy a sentar con Adam, en caso de que el Profesor Black comience a armar parejas." La asociación de Lily y Donna era, a este punto, asumida.

"Adiós," dijo Lily, y Marlene saludo con la mano mientras se movía a través del Salón para sentarse con el chico de Gryffindor.

"Sabes," murmuró Donna, "creo que tal vez tengas razón sobre que a Adam le gusta Marlene. Debe ser muy reciente, igual, porque…"

"Don, todo el mundo sabe sobre que a Adam le gusta Marlene desde tercer año."

"¿De veras?"

Lily asintió. "Me pregunto como…" Se detuvo.

"Estabas a punto de preguntarte como se encontraba Carlotta de nuevo, ¿o no?"

"No. Me iba a preguntar como… como… No se me ocurre nada. Iba a preguntarme como estaba Carlotta."

"Donna negó con la cabeza. "Si te molesta tanto, podemos pasar por la enfermería luego de Defensa."

Lily parecía levemente apaciguada. El Salón de clases comenzó a llenarse, e incluso los Merodeadores llegaron antes de que sonara la campana. Los cuatro tomaron sus asientos usuales al final del Salón—los asientos no oficiales pero incuestionablemente reservados para su uso.

"Potter vino," se maravillo Donna. "Pensé que Lupin dijo en el Gran Salón que lo habían detenido por la mayor parte del desayuno."

"Habrá querido dar un vistazo a la clase del Profesor Black," Lily supuso. "El siendo el tío de Sirius, después de todo…" Lily descubrió que el tópico de James Potter aplicaba estrés sobre sus nervios, y el conflicto de sentimientos revolviéndose actualmente al rededor del muchacho—el siendo un completo imbécil la noche anterior y luego salvando a Carlotta esta mañana—hacía a su estomago revolverse incómodamente nuevamente. Ella no habló más del tópico de ese particular Capitán de Quidditch, y Donna fue prevenida de hacerlo ante la llegada del Profesor Black.

De cerca, Alphard Black lucía mayor de lo que había parecido a distancia en el Gran Salón, pero su gran similitud con Sirius también incrementaba. Mientras el mago más viejo se dirigía hacia su escritorio en el frente de la clase, portafolio de cuero en mano, Lily se preguntó como no se dio cuenta inmediatamente que su nuevo Profesor de Defensa debía ser un familiar de su compañero de casa.

"Buenos días," dijo el Profesor Black, dejando el portafolio en su escritorio.

"Buenos días, Profesor Black," unos pocos obedientes estudiantes de sexto año respondieron.

"Ese es el entusiasmo que me gusta ver," respondió el otro irónicamente, pero no mostró señales de ofensa. "Muy bien, entonces. Soy su nuevo Profesor de Defensa. Mi nombre es Black, ustedes me llamaran Profesor Black, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. ¿Alguna pregunta de esa rama?" Predeciblemente no había ninguna. "Excelente. ¿Podrían todos pararse?"

El pedido, extraño como era, requirió un momento para que todos lo procesaran. Lily y Donna intercambiaron miradas, y la primera resistió la necesidad de lanzar una mirada a través del Salón para ver la reacción de Severus Snape. Eso no quería decir que ella no estuviese infinitamente consiente de su ubicación exacta en el Salón. Se pararon, como hizo el resto con igual confusión.

"Excelente," dijo el Profesor Black nuevamente. "Muy bien, entonces." El saco su varita de su portafolio y la movió una vez por el aire. Todos los escritorios volaron al final opuesto del Salón. "¡Júntense entonces! El frente de la fila comienza aquí entonces—no me importa el orden. Ustedes son lo suficientemente maduros como para hacerlo solos. Excelente."

La clase obedeció, Adam McKinnon encontrando su camino hacia el comienzo de la fila—por las instrucciones de Black—estaba inmediatamente frente a la puerta cerrada de su oficina. "Ahora entonces," dijo el profesor, apoyándose casualmente contra su escritorio, aunque su tono era enmarañado y un poco disperso, como uno imaginaría que un científico loco hablaría. "Vamos a precalentar con un poco de… magia práctica. Varitas fuera, todos. Excelente." Ya tenía un eslogan. "Bueno, lo que van a hacer es ir a mi oficina detrás de esa puerta y… bueno… pelear. Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro a lo que se van a enfrentar, pero requerirá su varita y un conocimiento elemental de… magia. Lo que, ustedes saben, espero hayan adquirido. Si no…" Lo dejo en el aire y podría haber sido intimidante si no estuviese sonriendo positivamente. Lily y Donna intercambiaron otra mira de confusión.

"Así que, Señor McKinnon— ¿esta listo?"

"Er..."

"Excelente."

_(Horas De Visita)_

"Excelente," estuvo de acuerdo Donna, con una de sus raras miradas entusiastas que mostraba que estaba genuinamente feliz (muy raro). "Terriblemente fantástico. El Profesor Black puede simplemente ser el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido a la fecha."

La cara de Lily estaba colorada por la emoción. "Remus tuvo que pelear contra Inferi… no sé que hubiese hecho si hubiese tenido que enfrentarme a eso. Probablemente hacerme una pequeña bolita y esperar a que el Profesor Black corte la simulación."

"Difícilmente parecía una simulación," remarco Donna. "Debió haber utilizado el mismo tipo de magia que el departamento de Aurores usa." Ella estaba prácticamente dando saltos.. "Fue aterrador, aunque—cuando el hombre lobo se me abalanzó juro por Dios que era real. Fantástica subida de adrenalina, pero casi me congelo en mi lugar."

"Deja de fanfarronear, Señorita-Tercera-En-Terminar-Más-Rapido-En-Una-Clase-De-Treinta."

"No estoy fanfarroneando," respondió la otra. "Y discuto que Black me haya vencido. Creo que yo tenía una distancia mayor a…"

"Él te venció por dos minutos," intervino Lily. "Te venció, Shack."

"Wow, Evans, "traidora" es un buen color en ti."

Carlotta se había desvanecido. Metafóricamente, de todos modos. Los de sexto año partieron del Salón del Profesor Black absolutamente pensando en la clase de Defensa y en el mismo Profesor Black. Lily y Donna podrían haber continuado horas en tal ilusoria dicha, de no haber pasado por la enfermería en su camino abajo hacia el segundo periodo de Encantamientos. Luego, los recuerdos se apoderaron de ellas, junto con culpa por haberse olvidado. Las puertas de la enfermería estaban cerradas.

"¿Vamos a entrar?" preguntó Donna con incertidumbre. Lily levantó una ceja, y la morena rápidamente agregó: "No es que quiera hacerlo ni nada de eso."

"Me pregunto si el Sanador Holloway nos dejaría verla," murmuró la prefecta. "¿Deberíamos intentarlo?"

"No."

"¿Por favor?"

"Carlotta y yo ni siquiera somos amigas. Sería incómodo."

Lily frunció el ceño. "Pero Carlotta y yo no somos particularmente cercanas tampoco, y yo no me sentiré incómoda. Estará bien…"

"A ti te gusta la gente, Evans. Y lo más importante, a la gente le gustas tu."

"Donna Christine..."

"¡No uses el Segundo nombre!"

"¿Por favor?"

"Esta bien."

Poniendo mala cara, Donna siguió a Lily hacia las puertas, que la ultima abrió suavemente. Inicialmente, el Sanador Holloway no estaba a la vista, pero mientras se acercaban a la oficina, él apareció con un cuaderno y una botella que contenía un líquido amarillo-verdoso.

"Señorita Evans," saludó el mago mayor. Le lanzó una mirada a Donna, como si estuviese determinando si se atrevería o no a adivinar su nombre; evidentemente, se decidió en contra y simplemente asintió su cabeza hacia ella. "Si ninguna de ustedes niñas esta realmente enferma o herida, me temo que tendré que pedirles que se retiren."

Realmente parecía lamentarlo, así que Lily convocó a su mejor voz de "estudiante favorita" y dijo: "Pero, Sanador Holloway, teníamos esperanzas de poder ver a Carlotta Meloni."

"¿Y creen que son las primeras?" ladró el Sanador. "Niños han estado saliendo y entrando de aquí tratando de vislumbrar algo de ella. No he completado mi examen, así que no pueden verla."

"¿Puede al menos decirnos algo sobre cómo se encuentra?"

"No."

"Pero usted debe saber algo."

"No dije que no supiese nada. Sólo que no podía decírselos."

"Pero Sanador Holloway…"

"Carlotta Meloni está estable. Eso es todo lo que les diré."

Lily se cruzo de brazos. "¿Por favor?"

Holloway suspiró. "Todo lo que puedo decirle…" Donna no podía creer que un simple "por favor" de Lily haya realmente funcionado, "…es que la Señorita Meloni no fue maldecida… no fue golpeada con una maldición, en todo caso. Ese tipo de magia deja algún tipo de marca visible, y no hay signos de ello en la Señorita Meloni."

"¿Así… así que lo que usted está diciendo es que ella definitivamente actuó por decisión propia?" preguntó Lily, su corazón hundiéndose. Eso era un pensamiento espantoso.

"No, no sea ridícula," dijo bruscamente el Sanador. "No estoy diciendo que ella no fue afectada por magia… sólo que no fue golpeada por un hechizo, como sería lo usual."

"Pudo haber sido una poción," sugirió Donna. "O tal vez fue expuesta a algún objeto que contenía magia oscura. O tal vez…"

"O tal vez ella buscaba llamar la atención," terminó el Sanador Holloway. "Por lo que cualquiera de nosotros sabemos, eso fue lo que paso, así que no quiero que extiendan un rumor sobre lo que les dije."

"El alma de la discreción," prometió Lily. Dona asintió.

_(Cena)_

La hora de la cena en Hogwarts era casi siempre fantástica. Cuando el sol apenas se estaba poniendo, iluminaba todo el Gran Salón bajo una luz rosa y anaranjada, y el techo encantado imitaba una imagen que era prácticamente perfección. En la cena del 2 de Septiembre, James estaba la mayor parte del tiempo mirando al techo. Comió su comida y miró la puesta de sol y deseó que todo el mundo simplemente se callara, aunque las posibilidades de que eso pasase eran nulas. Entre el intento de suicidio de Carlotta, la pelea en el Hall de Entrada, y el nuevo Profesor Black (cuya popularidad ya se había extendido a otros cursos), habían simplemente demasiadas cosas por discutir.

De todos modos, James hubiese preferido escuchar al menos inteligente, más insípido de los rumores de cómo tal chica encontraba encantador al Profesor Black, que tener su cena interrumpida en la manera que lo fue, sólo minutos después de cuando comenzó la comida.

"Señor Potter," dijo la voz de la bruja del Ministerio, Drake, mientras se acercaba a su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¿Si, Señorita Drake?" respondió, intencionalmente frío.

"Señor Potter, necesitaré su firma en la declaración que dio." Su tono era similarmente frío, sin duda como resultado de la abrupta partida de James esa mañana.

"Se la daré cuando termine mi cena."

"No estaré aquí cuando termine su cena." James giro su cabeza, lo suficiente como para verla.

"¿Se va temprano?"

Ella asintió, luego dijo con aire de suficiencia: "Y pensé que tal vez estaría interesado en escuchar que el Sanador Holloway me reportó que no encontró ningún signo de que Carlotta haya sido atacada —salvo las marcas que su magia le dejo—o de que haya sido maldecida."

"¿Así que simplemente se va?" demandó James. "Dejando todo sin siquiera haber interrogado a Carlotta o…"

"Interrogué a la Señorita Meloni," interrumpió Drake. "Su memoria del hecho es algo vaga, pero ella dijo que definitivamente no fue atacada. Ella puede recordar cada uno de sus movimientos hasta el momento en el que usted la sorprendió en la Sala Común."

"Y ella le dijo que quiso suicidarse, ¿verdad?" preguntó James.

Drake vaciló en su respuesta. "Estos asuntos son muy complicados para explicarlos, y no tengo ninguna obligación de darle explicaciones a usted, Señor Potter." Ella empujó el papel hacia él. James lo ignoró.

"Si fue sólo un tonta bruja joven tratando de llamar la atención, y nadie esta haciendo ninguna denuncia," él dijo, "no veo porque necesito firmar nada. Si lo quiere firmado, falsifíquelo."

Enfadada, la Señorita Drake salió del Gran Salón un minuto después, indignación saliendo en cada golpe que daban sus zapatos en el suelo.

"Que perra," musitó Sirius, que se sentaba al lado de su amigo. "Aunque, no veo porque simplemente no lo firmaste, Prongs."

"En su mayoría para molestarla," admitió James. "Hey, termine. Me voy a ir por un rápido… er… rápida caminata." Lanzó una mirada a los chicos de cuarto año sentados a su izquierda que estaban claramente escuchando.

"Sutil," fue todo lo que Sirius dijo.

"Te veo en unos momentos."

James caminó rápidamente fuera del Gran Salón, tocando el paquete fresco de cigarrillos en su bolsillo. Alcanzó el sector del Hall de Entrada mas desierto y, extrañamente, se encontró a si mismo dudando dirigirse hacia afuera. De repente, no se sentía con muchas ganas de fumar. Sólo se sentía como si… bueno… no se sentía bien.

"Potter?"

James miró hacia arriba, y su estómago se revolvió. Dios, como odiaba eso. James decidió inmediatamente que se debía a lo rápido que comió su cena y que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la bonita pelirroja parada delante de él. Donna, Marlene, y Mary, que habían entrado al Hall con Lily, se movieron apresuradamente al Gran Salón, pero la prefecta se quedó atrás.

"¿Si?" dijo James, preguntándose si una chica podía escuchar cuando el estómago de un muchacho estaba en su garganta.

"Yo—er—lo siento."

Ella se estaba disculpando. Mierda, ella se estaba disculpando. Él no había sido más que horrible con ella, y mierda, ella se estaba disculpando.

"¿De… de qué estas hablando?"

Lily no lo miró a los ojos, él estaba agradecido por ello. "Yo sólo… lo siento. No tuvimos un buen comienzo este año, y… bueno, estabas equivocado anoche, en lo que dijiste, pero yo… creo que yo puedo ver porque tal vez pudiste pensar… lo que pensaste. Equivocadamente."

James la miro fijo. "Esto tiene que ver con Carlotta, ¿no?"

"Er… no realmente, no."

"Lo es. Te sientes culpable."

"¿Por qué me sentiría culpable?"

Era como ver un par de escobas chocar en el cielo mientras te encontrabas en el suelo. James podía ver lo que se avecinaba; sabía lo que pasaría, pero no tenía el poder de detenerlo.

"Todas las chicas siempre están hablando mal de Carlotta debido a celos… llamándola zorra y que más… supongo que te sientes incómoda porque solías decir ese tipo cosas sobre ella, y como no le puedes pedir disculpas a ella estas calmando tu conciencia culposa conmigo."

Colisión.

"¡Nunca dije nada sobre Carlotta Meloni!" respondió Lily, claramente en shock. James se preguntó como podía ser tan consistentemente horrible, y aun así ella siempre parecía sorprendida ante ello. "Yo nunca… y yo… tu no puedes…" Lily mordió su labio (era encantadora). "Eres un imbécil." (Como si apenas lo hubiese descubierto). Ella irrumpió en el Gran Salón.

James la vio irse, y ninguna cosa en el mundo podría eliminar esa nausea en su estómago. De repente recordó porque necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Las mejillas de Lily estaban encendidas mientras se alejaba apresuradamente de James Potter y del Hall de Entrada. La ironía del lugar no era ajena a ella. ¿Cómo podría ser posible que su horrible comportamiento siguiese tomándola por sorpresa? Poniendo mala cara, Lily tomó un asiento al lado de Donna y enfrente de Marlene.

"Así que," comenzó la última lentamente, "¿Cómo te…?"

"No quiero hablar sobre ello."

"Genial."

Donna rodó sus ojos. "Pelirroja, no se como aunque Potter es siempre horrible hacia ti, tu siempre…"

"Lo se, Don. Gracias."

"Esta bien, Lily," dijo Mary confortándola. "Comprendo. James puede ser fantástico a veces."

"En un año bisiesto," sugirió Marlene.

"Cada catorceava luna azul," dijo Donna.

Lily suspiró. "Gracias. De verdad, pero no quiero hablar del tema."

Las otras silenciosamente consintieron, gracias a que la cena proveía distracción suficiente. "Hey," comenzó Marlene, "escuchen, ¿están seguras de que no vieron a Adam luego del almuerzo? Podría haber jurado que él dijo que cursaba Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, pero no lo vi allí, y no lo he visto desde entonces. No lo viste en Runas Antiguas, ¿no?"

"McKinnon no cursa Runas Antiguas," Donna remarcó. "Dios, eres tan pegajosa."

"Cuidado, Don," murmuro Lily. Marlene no escuchó a la pelirroja, pero le puso mala cara a Donna.

"Simplemente me parece extraño, solo eso. Y él nunca se pierde la cena."

Ese era el pensamiento principal en el aire, cuando Alice Griffiths tomo asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Lily.

De cabello rizado, cara redonda, y temperamento dulce, Alice estaba en su séptimo año, pero también una miembro de la casa de Gryffindor y por ello razonablemente cercana a Lily. De todos modos, en más de cinco años de conocerse, Lily nunca había visto a Alice lucir tan consternada.

"¿Que paso?" preguntó la pelirroja, mientras Alice se tomaba un vaso frío de jugo de calabaza como si fuese alcohol. "Alice, estás muy pálida. ¿Que sucedió?"

"¿No han escuchado?" murmuro la de séptimo año. "Mi hermano menor acaba de decírmelo… fue uno de sus amigos que lo vio todo… bueno, que lo detuvo."

"¿Detuvo que cosa?" preguntó Marlene, inclinándose sobre la mesa. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Una de cuarto año… una Hufflepuff creo que se estaba ahogando en el lago. Uno de sus amigos la sacó, pero… digo, nunca he sabido de alguien que casi se ahoga en el lago. Es horrible, y…"

"Esa es la segunda persona que casi muere en las últimas veinticuatro horas," marcó Lily.

"¿No crees que esa chica de cuarto trató de suicidarse, Lily?" preguntó Mary, prácticamente sin aliento. "¿Qué motivo tendría una niña de catorce años para suicidarse?"

"No todos tienen una vida de cuentos de hadas, Macdonald," dijo Donna cortante.

"¿Alguien le ha avisado a Dumbledore" inquirió Marlene.

Alice se encogió de hombros. "No estoy segura, McGonagall se está encargando de todo en este momento…" Lanzó una mirada a la mesa de profesores. "De todos modos, Dumbledore sigue aquí." El viejo Director seguía en su asiento usual en el Gran Salón.

"Que extraño que se haya quedado," observo Mary, y mientras los hizo, las brujas notaron una nueva llegada en el Gran Salón. Frank Longbotton—Premio Anual y, en coincidencia, el novio de Alice—se apresuró hacia la mesa de profesores, con una expresión seria en su cara.

"Me pregunto que…" comenzó Alice, pero se detuvo mientras las cinco observaban a Frank acercarse al asiento de Dumbledore y murmurarle algo al Director. Dumbledore observó al Premio Anual y un breve intercambio sucedió. Luego, el viejo mago se levantó de su silla.

"Disculpen," llamó en voz alta, así todo el colegio fue silenciado. "Gracias. Podrían los prefectos liderar a sus casas hacia las Salas Comunes inmediatamente." Hubo una general, confundida protesta, y Dumbledore una vez más llamó al silencio. "Por favor," continuó. "Por favor ejecuten esto con la mayor de las eficiencias y cuidado. Gracias."

Sin una remarcación poco seria o una partida estrafalaria, Dumbledore se retiró del Gran Salón y, antes de que el Salón estallar en caos, el Profesor Slughorn—el profesor de pociones—se levantó de su asiento. "¡Todos, todos, silencio! Ahora, escucharon a Dumbledore- Prefectos, lideren el camino hacia las Salas Comunes. ¡Todos se quedaran allí hasta que lleguen nuevas noticias!" Pero era claro en la confusión de la propia cara de Slughorn de que él no tenía mayor conocimiento que cualquier otro.

"¿Creen que es por lo de la de cuarto año?" preguntó Mary, en voz alta sobre el barullo de conversaciones. Lily no tuvo tiempo para especular; localizó a Remus y llamó por sus compañeros de casa a seguirla a la Torre de Gryffindor- Frank Longbotton apareció a su lado un momento después.

"¡Frank!" llamó Alice, alcanzándolos. "Frank, ¿que sucedió?"

El Premio Anual lucía absolutamente enfermo. "Es… algo paso."

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Lily y Remus al mismo tiempo.

"¿Es sobre la chica de cuarto año?"

Fran negó con la cabeza con inquietud. No parecía saber si decirlo estaba permitido o no. Con gran duda (y una mirada cuidadosa hacia la dirección de Marlene Price) murmuró así sólo los que estaban cerca pudiesen oírlo: "Adam McKinnon. El… el acaba de intentar saltar desde la Torre de Astronomía."

Que forma de comenzar un año.

Título principal del capítulo: _"To Start a Year" or "Three Little Birds"_

Subtítulos dentro del capítulo:

_(The Report)_

_(Surnames)_

_(Bitch)_

_(Briefly, Professor Sirius's Uncle)_

_(Visiting Hours)_

_(Supper)_


	4. Chasquidos y la Segunda Semana

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling y a Jules**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_"Chasquidos y la Segunda Semana"_

_O_

_"No Seré Engañado De Nuevo"_

Aparentemente, tres intentos de suicidio en un día eran demasiados para que el Ministro los tome como una coincidencia. Drake se había ido, y alguien más fue llamado—un mago alto con buen cabello y un porte que no podría haber sido menos ministerial que si hubiese sido el mismísimo Sirius Black. Su nombre era Lathe, y James estaba colgado boca para abajo a tres metros del suelo el día que se conocieron.

Comenzó con una gata y una tradición.

La Sra. Norris—la molesta mascota de Filch—era la gata, y la tradición—instituida por los Merodeadores—era bastante simple: molestar a la Sra. Norris cada vez que aparezca.

Así James estaba ocupado entre la clase de Defensa y la de Herbología el Lunes por la mañana, y sólo se le ocurrió al joven mago luego de haber finalizado de levitar a la Sra. Norris a un candelabro en el cuarto piso que Herbología estaba por comenzar.

"Mierda," maldijo, recolectando su bolso y girando hacia las escaleras de inmediato.

"¿A qué te refieres con "mierda"?" preguntó Remus, que estaba con él, esforzándose por alcanzarlo. "James, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"N-nada."

Remus ojeo su reloj. "Maldición—estamos llegando tarde, ¿verdad?" James no tuvo que dar una respuesta. La campana de advertencia sonó. "¡Maldición! ¡Estamos atrasados!" Ambos muchachos aumentaron su caminar tranquilo a una carrera.

"Esto es tu culpa, Prongs," Remus le informó, mientras llegaban al Hall de Entrada. "De todos modos, ¿por qué tuviste que colgar a la Sra. Norris del candelabro?"

"Es tradición, eso es el porqué," dijo James. Corrieron a través de las puertas del castillo, sus bolsos rebotando en ellos. "Dios, hace frío afuera. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? ¡Estaba cálido esta mañana!"

"No me hables sobre el clima, Prongs. Estoy enojado contigo."

"Lo vas a superar."

"No lo haré si nos dan una detención."

Los dos Gryffindors estaban tan ocupados discutiendo y corriendo que, mientras rodeaban la esquina del Invernadero Uno en búsqueda del Invernadero Dos, no notaron a alguien parado justo a la vuelta de la curva. Como resultado, James se chocó contra este alguien, y Remus se chocó contra James. Los tres se cayeron al suelo.

"¿Estas bien, Lupin?" preguntó James, parándose y ofreciéndole una mano a Remus. Sacudiendo el polvo de su uniforme, Remus balbuceó algo como "Estoy bien," y tomó la mano de James. No fue hasta que los dos Gryffindors estaban parados que notaron la tercera víctima.

Nicolai Mulciber les puso mala cara. Ya parado, Nicolai sostenía una petaca en una mano y su varita en la otra. James ignoró la varita por completo.

"¿De veras? ¿Estas tomando detrás de los Invernaderos? ¿Solo, nada más? Que cliché."

"No quieres estar molestándome, Potter," gruñó Mulciber, blandiendo su varita. "Luego de lo que hiciste… querrás ser más cuidadoso."

James rodó sus ojos. "Mira, Mulciber." Se apuntó con el dedo a sí mismo y contó. "Uno." Luego apuntando a Remus: "Dos. Hay dos de nosotros, y uno de ti, e incluso si sólo estuviese la mitad de Lupin aquí, aun así apostaría dinero en el en una pelea. Así que tal vez tu deberás ser más cuidadoso, ladrillo."

Mulciber lucía confundido. "¿Ladrillo?"

"Mmm, es lo que he decidido llamarte, debido a todas las características que compartes con un ladrillo. Veamos, ambos son inarticulados, no-sensibles, y asociados con ser muy pesados."

"Prongs," suspiro Remus, pero muy tarde.

Mulciber alzó su varita, y James sacó la suya.

"¡Pordiporsus!" gritó Mulciber, al mismo tiempo que James dijo: "¡Levicorpus!"

El Gryffindor voló para atrás, su cuerpo golpeando bruscamente contra un árbol, mientras el Slytherin fue elevado en el aire y sostenido allí, colgado de un tobillo. James se recuperó primero, y notó que Mulciber había soltado su varita. Se sonrió.

"Prongs," dijo Remus, comunicando una plétora de otras ideas con una sola palabra. Podría haberle estado recordando a James que por esto no valía la pena meterse en problemas, o que estaban llegando tarde a Herbología, o que él era un prefecto y por ello estaba obligado a detenerlo. James asintió. Sacudió su varita, y Mulciber comenzó a descender. Antes de que el Slytherin tocará el suelo, James sacudió su varita nuevamente, y él paró, a más o menos un metro en el aire. Una última vez, James sacudió, y Mulciber cayó en el suelo.

Mientras él se recuperaba, James levantó su bolso que se había caído y, seguido por Remus, comenzó a dirigirse al segundo invernadero nuevamente.

"Hey, Potter!" Mulciber llamó atrás de él.

"Por favor, James," Remus suplicó cansinamente.

"Está bien, Moony, no voy a darme vuelta…"

Pero de todos modos, no tuvo elección. "Hey, Potter," repitió Mulciber—mucho más cerca esta vez—y James sintió una mano tocando su hombro. Fue dado vuelta, y antes de que James tuviese una idea clara de lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió un agudo dolor en su mejilla. Mulciber lo había golpeado, y él se tambaleó para atrás.

"¿Cómo se siente?" escupió Mulciber. James le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Mientras pesaba sus opciones, miró a Mulciber, engreído y celebrando su aparente victoria. Definitivamente había un camino más alto que podría—y por definición, debería—ser tomado en este momento. Tendría que irse… darse media vuelta e ir a Herbología y dejarlo pasar. Esa era la sana, responsable, madura, posesión-de-setenta-y-cuatro-detenciones opción.

James se lanzó hacia adelante, golpeando a Mulciber en la cintura y empujándolo al suelo.

Aparentemente, el Slytherin pensó que James sería una persona que tomaría el camino más alto. Sin embargo, él respondió rápidamente con otro puñetazo en la cara de James, aunque este no tenía ni el poder ni la puntería que el primero, y James se recuperó rápidamente. Golpeó la varita que Mulciber intentaba apuntar fuera de sus manos y sacó la suya, luchando por mantener el dominio en la pelea. Remus estaba al lado de ellos con incertidumbre—había sacado su varita pero no quería atacar a su amigo. Aun así, cuando—aparentemente de la nada—James sintió a su cuerpo entero ser tomado y alejado de la pelea, elevándose en el aire de la misma manera que lo había hecho Mulciber momentos antes, él estaba seguro de que Remus había convocado el hechizo. Mulciber estaba colgado no lejos, pero no era Remus apuntando su varita al par, sino Donna Shacklebolt

"Realmente, ustedes dos," ella dijo, su expresión seria. "¿Ya no hemos visto esta?"

"¿Por qué no estás en Herbología, Shack?"

"Porque no la estoy cursando," dijo Donna bruscamente. "¿Por qué no estás tú en Herbología?"

"Porque estaba ocupado peleándome con Mulciber," respondió James. "Ahora bájame."

"Bájanos a los dos," gritó Mulciber.

"No hasta que ambos prometan dejar de pelear," les dijo tercamente la bruja. "¡Sólo le vas a hacer perder a Gryffindor más puntos!"

"¡Donna!" lloriqueo James. "¡Deja de ser tan chupa medias!"

"Yo no soy…"

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" Un mago con buen cabello y de unos treinta años apareció de la nada, y James se preguntó cómo pudo haber fallado en verlo acercarse.

Donna comenzó. "Oh, es sólo… verá…"

El mago mayor le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y la joven bruja en ese mismo instante soltó a sus compañeros.

Golpe.

Ambos gimieron. "Gracias," dijo el otro. James se tambaleó poniéndose en pie, y recogió un examen más intensivo del nuevo llegado. Una insignia de Auror estaba enganchada en el collar de su túnica marrón, y el Capitán de Quidditch adivinó su identidad en ese instante. "Por este motivo no quería este trabajo," suspiró el mago. "Muy bien… um—no soy su profesor, así que no voy a castigarlos ni nada de eso, pero…sólo…paren. Tú… chica…" A Donna, "No hechices a la gente. No es como llamas la atención de un muchacho."

"Oh, no los hechice," Donna respondió rápidamente. "Verá, estaban peleándose, así que traté de separarlos."

"Hechizándolos," concluyó el otro, secamente.

"Sólo fue el Levicorpus," respondió Donna. "Estaba tratando de ayudar."

"Bueno, no lo hagas," él suspiró. "Y no… sabes que, olvídalo. No se por qué estoy continuando con este debate. ¿Podrían todos ir a clase?"

"Yo no…" Donna comenzó nuevamente, pero James la interrumpió.

"Shack, ¿podrías callarte? Nadie está en problemas."

"Gracias. ¡Exactamente!" dijo el mago mayor. "Sólo… vayan a clase." Comenzaron a moverse. "Esperen, realmente rápido…" ellos pararon. " ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe a donde puedo encontrar a James Potter?"

La expresión de Donna denotaba indignación, y ella no dijo nada. James y Remus intercambiaron miradas, y Mulciber en ese instante señalo al Gryffindor en cuestión. "Ese es quien."

"Ese es él sería lo gramaticalmente correcto," James le informó. Se giró al otro mago. "¿Estoy en problemas?"

"No."

"¿Voy a zafarme de la próxima clase?"

"Probablemente."

"Oh. Muy bien. ¿Qué necesita?"

"El…el resto de ustedes puede irse," dijo el mago, y ellos obedecieron. Ya solos, el mago continuó: "Mi nombre es Lathe. Trabajó para el Ministerio, y necesito hacerte algunas preguntas."

"Ya tiene mi recuerdo de esa noche," dijo James sospechosamente. "Se lo di a McGonagall para la examinación de pensadero."

"Si," dijo Lathe, "y lo he observado. Pero no estoy familiarizado con usted o con la Señorita Meloni o con ninguno de los estudiantes involucrados. Para entender lo que sucedió, necesito su opinión… lo que le pareció a usted inusual sobre ciertos comportamientos o reacciones: cualquier cosa que le parecería extraña a alguien familiar con las personas involucradas."

James se lo quedo mirando. "Usted es más inteligente que esa bruja Drake."

Lathe asintió. "Tu bolso es probablemente más inteligente que esa bruja Drake."

_(El Problema)_

"No lo sé," Marlene Price suspiró infelizmente, "Me parece que deberías quedarte un día extra."

"Marlene," comenzó Adam, "por decimonovena vez: no tengo ni un rasguño, y he estado en la enfermería por seis días. Creo que está bien que me vaya ahora."

Su amiga parecía insatisfecha con esta respuesta, mientras se sentaba en la esquina de su camilla el Martes en la tarde. "Pero el Sanador Holloway no está seguro de que te sucedió…"

"Te lo he dicho, lo está." Adam trató de sonar indignado, pero en realidad le molestaba muy, muy poco que Marlene haya estado dentro y fuera de la enfermería en intervalos de dos horas desde que el Sanador Holloway había determinado que los pacientes tenían permitidas la visitas. "Él dijo que la razón por la cual Carlotta y la Hufflepuff y yo intentamos… hacer algo drástico era probablemente un resultado de…"

"Exposición accidental a objetos mágicamente oscuros," Marlene terminó por él, "me lo has dicho unas cien veces."

"Lo has preguntado unas cien veces."

"No cambies de tema."

"Eso estaba completamente dentro del tema."

Marlene le dio una mirada. Él se calló. "Todo lo que estoy diciendo," continuó la rubia, "es que hasta que alguien descubra que ´objeto mágicamente oscuro´ les dio a todos una imparable necesidad de cortarse las venas, saltar a un lago, y saltar de la Torre de Astronomía—diferentes métodos de suicidarse, un hecho que yo, personalmente, encuentro extraño—no deberían permitirles irse por lo corredores."

"El Sanador Holloway dice que lo que sea que haya estado en nuestros sistemas se fue," dijo Adam, y cuando Marlene parecía menos que satisfecha, agregó: "te prometo no ir a la Torre de Astronomía, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Interesante observación, igual, sobre los distintos métodos. Eso es raro."

"Lily me lo remarco," admitió Marlene. "Pero fui lo suficientemente inteligente para estar de acuerdo con ella." Ella miró el reloj en la pared. "Tengo Transformaciones en unos minutos…" (claramente decepcionada). "Te veo luego, ¿sí?"

"Estaré aquí hasta las seis de la noche," Adam le aseguró.

"Muy bien, estaré alrededor de la cena." Marlene dudo. "No, olvídalo. Tengo que encontrarme con Miles para la cena. Jura que no he cenado con él en años. Es gracioso como en el segundo que estoy interesada en algo más… es decir, ocupada haciendo otras cosas, él se convierte completamente embelesado conmigo de nuevo." Adam no estaba terriblemente contento, pero dio un intento a sonreír. "Te veré esta noche en la Sala Común entonces, ¿verdad?"

"Excepto si salto de la Torre de Astronomía en ese tiempo."

"No es gracioso, McKinnon. Adiós." El saludó con la mano. "¡Adiós, Carlotta!" agregó Marlene, saludando con la mano a la preciosa morocha quien también estaba en una camilla en la enfermería. Ella también saludo con la mano, aunque un poco preocupada escribiendo en un pedazo de pergamino. "Te traeré la tarea de Transformaciones," agregó Marlene a Adam. El frunció el ceño.

"Para serte honesto, prefiero saltar de la Torre de Astronomía."

"Sigue sin ser gracioso."

"Te veo pronto."

"Adiós." Y a pesar de reclamar lo contrario, Marlene se fue de la enfermería con una leve sonrisa.

_(Amigos, Exs, y James)_

Cuando Donna anunció su partida a Aritmatancia el Miércoles en la tarde, Lily no podía decir que estaba terriblemente desilusionada por ello. Y, cuando, unos minutos después, Luke le dio un beso en su cabeza pelirroja y le dijo que sería mejor que se fuera a la clase de EXTASIS de Runas Antiguas, Lily no soltó ni una lagrima. Sola al fin en su mesa en la biblioteca, Lily abrió su novela favorita de Jane Austen y se preparó para un doble periodo entero en soledad. Amaba a sus amigos, por supuesto, y le gustaba Luke bastante, pero soledad… la soledad era linda.

Leyendo el momento de la entrada del Sr. Knightley en Hartfield, Lily incluso pudo dejar de lado el leve recordatorio de su subconsciente, remarcándole que antes solía pasar los períodos libres con Severus.

La soledad era linda.

"Lily, necesito ayuda."

Los amigos, desafortunadamente, eran más importantes.

"Alice, ¿qué sucede?"

La pelirroja dejo su libro en la mesa, mientras Alice Griffiths colapsaba en el asiento frente a Lily, una mirada de puro abatimiento en su dulce cara.

"Frank."

"¿Frank?"

"Mi novio."

"Sé quién es Frank, querida."

"Bueno, necesito ayuda."

"Círculos, querida. Estamos hablando en círculos."

Alice organizo sus pensamientos antes de volver a hablar. "Hay algo malo con Frank. Ha estado actuando de manera muy extraña últimamente, apenas lo conozco estos días."

Lily tomo la mano de su amiga de manera confortante. "Al, estoy segura que es sólo estas cosas raras sucediendo últimamente… investigadores del Ministerio, lo que sucedió con Adam y Carlotta… y luego el estrés adicional de ser Premio Anual…"

"Comenzó antes de eso," discutió Alice. "Ha habido algo distintivamente fuera de lugar sobre el desde su regreso de las vacaciones en Agosto. Ha estado de un humor extraño y antisocial… se pone muy apegado e insiste en hacer cosas conmigo, y en cuanto estamos juntos comienza a buscar peleas sin ningún motivo. También, la mitad del tiempo, el simplemente desaparece fuera a su cuarto o se va a caminar, y ha estado absolutamente loco con lo que les ha pasado a Carlotta y a Adam."

Luego de pensarlo por un momento, Lily suspiró: "Bueno, Al, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero creo que Frank puede llegar a estar embarazado."

La chica de séptimo año trató de no reírse. "Esto es serio, Lily."

"Muy bien, hablando en serio. ¿Cómo está su familia?"

"Pensé en eso," respondió Alice, "pero su hermano me dijo que todo está bien en ese aspecto. Frank paso un buen tiempo vacacionando en la costa, y nadie notó nada, pero desde entonces, cada momento que estamos juntos, él es completamente impredecible."

"¿Entonces ustedes dos no han tenido ninguna pelea real? Quiero decir, ¿una grande que haya comenzado todo esto?" Alice negó con su cabeza llena de rulos. "¿Estas segura? Entonces… entonces tienes que mirar a los síntomas."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, si alguien está enfermo, miras a los síntomas para ver que está mal. Así que, mira su comportamiento y analiza que clase de problema indica ese comportamiento. El está con un humor cambiante, dijiste, y argumentativo."

"Hmm, si, él comienza a pelear por cosas estúpidas."

"¿Él alterna entre apegado y antisocial?"

"Se pasa más tiempo ´caminando´ de lo que lo ha hecho en los últimos cuatro años de nuestra relación."

Lily asintió. "¿Y definitivamente él no está embarazado?"

"Lily."

"Muy bien, déjame pensar por un minuto." Pensó por unos momentos. Luego le vino a la cabeza a que final todos los síntomas apuntaban.

Mierda.

Pero, no, este era Frank. Frank Longbotton. Este no era un imbécil; este era Frank.

"¿En qué estás pensando, Lily?" Alice suplicó al final. Una chica segura, práctica, Alice nunca había parecido tan desesperada en todo el tiempo en el que Lily la conoció. La pelirroja pensó rápidamente—había tiempos para la honestidad y tiempos para la caridad. La mirada en los ojos de Alice le dijo que este era el último de los casos.

"No lo sé, Al. Podría… podría ser cualquier cosa. Quiero decir, Frank… él te ama, y…"

"Ya no me lo dice."

Lily parpadeo. "¿Qué?"

"Ya no dice ´te amo´. No lo ha dicho en semanas." La chica de séptimo año dijo esto muy por lo bajo, sin mirar a Lily a los ojos.

Mierda.

"Alice, Frank si te ama. Yo lo sé, ¿está bien? Confía en mí, ustedes dos son el treinta por ciento del motivo por el cual creo en el amor. Jane Austen es el otro setenta por ciento." Alice sonrió. "Por lo que sea que él esté pasando, no te puedes culpar por ello."

"¡Pero no sé qué hacer!"

"Habla con él."

"Lo he intentado… pero él no me escucha."

"Entonces se paciente," presionó Lily. "Escucha, ustedes dos han estado juntos por un largo tiempo… cuatro años es una relación larga en cualquier estándar, no sólo el adolescente. Y con todo tan revuelto en el colegio y en el mundo, Frank está probablemente luchando por… ajustarse. Este es su último año aquí, después de todo."

Tristemente, Alice asintió.

"Si ayuda en algo," continuó la de sexto, "la Profesora McGonagall me dijo que ha asignado a Frank a monitorear mi detención, como es Premio Anual. Hablaré con él en ese momento, ¿está bien?"

"¿Podrías?"

"Absolutamente."

"Pero no digas que dije nada."

"Por supuesto que no."

"Ni siquiera lo pienses. Y si él adivina, miéntele"

"¿Para qué son las amigas sino para mentir por la otra?"

"Te amo."

"Lo sé."

Levantándose, Alice abrazo a Lily brevemente, y luego—con una última sonrisa agradecida—se retiró de la biblioteca. Lily frunció el ceño a su novela. Era Frank. Frank no podría…

Empujo el pensamiento fuera de su mente. La biblioteca estaba desierta (sólo la bibliotecaria, la Sra. Sevoy, se mantenía visible), y Lily tenía que tomar ventaja de esta rara soledad antes de que cualquier otra cosa la interrumpiera.

"Lily, tenemos que hablar."

Los amigos eran más importantes que la soledad, pero los ex-amigos no.

Sin siquiera mirar para arriba, Lily reconoció a su nuevo compañero. Ella no dijo nada, su respiración se quedó en su garganta.

"Lily, por favor." Se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la mesa. "Sé que no estás leyendo ese libro… tenemos que hablar, sabes que…"

"Sev, para." Lily cerró su libro una vez más. Severus, para, lo digo en serio, ¿está bien?" La Sra. Sevoy los miró, y Lily le lanzó una mirada de disculpa. Severus no le prestó atención.

"Lily, por favor," suspiró. "Me has estado evitando toda la semana, y…"

"Te he estado evitando," respondió Lily, "porque la última vez que hablamos, gente termino en la enfermería. Eso te da un idea que tan bien nos conectamos en este momento, ¿verdad?"

"No puedo creer que aceptaste la culpa por eso," murmuró Severus, a lo que Lily rodó sus ojos.

"No te vi a ti lanzando ninguna piedra."

"Esta—estaba confundido… no podía recordar quien de ustedes lo hizo. Era… confuso. Pero fue Potter—aceptaste la culpa por Potter, ¿o no?"

"Saltamos a esa conclusión bastante rápido, ¿verdad?" fue todo lo que dijo Lily.

"Sería lo suficiente imbécil para dejarte hacerlo," le dijo Severus. "Lily, no puedes pensar que…"

"Llega al punto, Sev. Estoy tratando de leer." Se odiaba a si misma… odiaba a Sev y a su maldita sinceridad… odiaba a la biblioteca simplemente porque funcionaba como escenario para esta estúpida escena.

"Yo—Lily, quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo. Quiero que sigamos siendo mejor amigos. Quiero…"

"No."

"Lily..."

"No."

"Pero..."

"Severus, sé que siempre has hecho que termine cediendo… que perdone cualquier cosa, hacer la vista gorda a cualquier cosa, pero no. Ya no."

El Slytherin se mantuvo en sentado silenciosamente por un tiempo. Lily pretendía que leía. "Por favor, Lily…"

"Vete, Sev." (Suavemente… no estaba segura de si realmente eso era lo que quería).

Él le hizo caso. Lily cerró sus ojos y espero hasta que se sintió sola nuevamente. Cuando ella miro una vez más alrededor de la biblioteca, las hazañas de Emma Woodhouse ya no parecían ser distracción suficiente. Lily cerró el libro y descanso su mentón en sus manos, sus codos sobre el libro.

Severus.

Su estómago se revolvió y se hizo un nudo—un nudo tan intrincado que parecía que fuera el nudo de sus cordones más que algo en su estómago, probablemente tendría que cortar sus cordones y comprarse unos nuevos para deshacerse del nudo.

"No puedo comprar un nuevo estómago," dijo Lily, inconscientemente en voz alta.

"Palabras más ciertas nunca han sido dichas."

La pelirroja saltó en su silla. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. James Potter estaba recostado en una estantería cercana, una media sonrisa en su ("Estúpida," pensó Lily) cara.

"¿Estabas escuchando a escondidas?" demandó en un tono bajo, así al Sra. Sevoy nos les llamaría la atención.

"¿Estabas hablando sola?" contrarrestó James. Las manos en los bolsillos, no hizo algún esfuerzo por bajar el volumen de su voz mientras caminaba hacia la mesa. Lily frunció el ceño. "¿No tienes cachorros que ahogar o algo así?"

"¿Estas defendiendo la violencia contra los animales?" respondió el otro. La soledad era mucho, mucho más importante que los enemigos.

"¿He alguna vez apoyado tus actividades extracurriculares?" dijo Lily. "Y por favor no te s…" James tomó asiento en la otra silla de la mesa: "…sientes," finalizó la pelirroja con un suspiro. "Por favor, Potter, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?"

"No realmente. Ya termine toda mi tarea. Así que, por lo que veo, tú y Snivellus son amigos de nuevo."

"¿Lo haces?" fue su única respuesta. Un poco le gustaba que esta posibilidad claramente lo irritara.

"Bueno, ¿no lo eres?" Intentó aparentar que no le importaba la respuesta, pero no le salió tan bien como en otras ocasiones. Lily volvió a abrir su libro.

"Pero ya llegaste a la conclusión de que lo somos, y tú nunca estas equivocado, James."

"No me importa de ninguna forma."

"Evidentemente."

"Sólo estaba aburrido, y no puedes evitar difundir tu vida personal en toda la biblioteca, eso es todo."

"Bueno, nunca hubiese sospechado que tu estarías en la biblioteca para verlo. Dime, ¿cuándo aprendiste a leer?"

"Eso es un poco cruel," le dijo James despreocupado.

Lily parpadeo. ¿Lo era? "Lo siento," se disculpó rápidamente. Su compañero le lanzó una mirada extraña que ella no podía interpretar. Luego de unos momentos, su boca retorno a su semi-arrogante sonrisa, y alzó sus cejas.

"Relájate, Chasquidos. No es como que me importa."

"No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué al gran James Potter le importaría… como me llamaste?"

Su sonrisa se agrando mientras James se levantaba de su silla. Sin responder a la pregunta, simplemente saludo con la mano y dijo: "te veo luego, Chasquidos." Había triunfo en sus pasos mientras se alejaba.

Chasquidos.

¿Chasquidos?

...

¿Qué?

_(El Cabello De Kevin Sherbatsky)_

"Estoy aburrido," anunció James durante la cena del Jueves.

Los tres Merodeadores que lo acompañaban en dicha cena le lanzaron al Capitán de Quidditch miradas confusas. "¿Cómo puedes estar aburrido?" preguntó Peter, sin poder creerlo. "Ni siquiera estamos hace dos semanas en la escuela, y ya hemos tenido una pelea masiva, tres intentos de suicidio, dos investigadores del Ministerio, una manada de Aurores interrogando a todo lo que se mueve, y—en tu caso—al menos dos grandes discusiones con Lily Evans y dos duelos con Nicolai Mulciber."

"La mayoría de esas cosas sucedieron la semana pasada," respondió James. "Lo de Mulciber del otro día apenas llegó a lo peligroso, y no hay nada terriblemente llamativo en unos idiotas del Ministerio. ¿Qué ha sucedido hoy? Nada. El cabello de Kevin Sherbatsky está un poco más corto, tal vez, pero realmente, creo que eso es todo."

Sirius bajo su tenedor. "¿Tú también notaste eso? Gracias a Merlín, pensé que me había vuelto completamente loco por notar algo como eso."

"No dejes de lado la teoría de estar completamente loco aun," agregó Remus.

"Algo necesita suceder," continuó James. "Algo bueno. Toda la… escena deprimente… notas mediocres en Pociones, gente tratando de lastimarse a sí misma, peleas masivas en el Hall de Entrada—es… deprimente."

"¿Esto significa que vas a renunciar a la rutina de problemático Bob Dylan?" preguntó Remus esperanzado. Peter comenzó a preguntar por la referencia, pero lo pensó mejor y mantuvo su boca cerrada.

"Su tu intención es insultarme, probablemente no deberías compararme con un completo genio, Moony," dijo Prongs. "Y no. Algo más…" Masticando una patata, James observo el Gran Salón en busca de inspiración. Le llegó observando la mesa de Hufflepuff. "¿Saben que odio?" preguntó.

"¿Preguntas retóricas?" ofreció Sirius.

"El cabello de Kevin Sherbatsky," dijo James. Los otros Merodeadores se quedaron callados, inseguros de a donde se dirigía esto. Fue Padfoot quien cayó primero. Le sonrió a su mejor amigo.

"Prongs, amigo, no he tenido una detención en… años, parece."

"Detención, Sr. Black, este Viernes," la Profesora McGonagall reprendía al joven mago, mientras él estaba en su oficina con una vaga imitación de remordimiento. "Y si ninguna duda estará feliz en saber que casi todo el cabello del Sr. Sherbatsky ha sido restaurado."

"¿Se ve algo mejor?"

"Black."

"Lo siento, Profesora," suspiró Sirius. "Sólo intentaba ayudar. Quien no ganaría algo al deshacerse de todo el cabello del imbécil… quiero decir, al darle una oportunidad a ese dulce y querido muchacho al… cabello. Su primer intento claramente falló."

"Creí que dijo que fue un accidente."

"Lo fue. Un accidente con suerte. El destino funciona de manera graciosa a veces, Profesora."

"Detención el Viernes, Black."

"Tiene razón, Profesora. Por cierto, se ve encantadora esta noche."

"Fuera de mi oficina, Black."

"Si usted insiste."

James lo estaba esperando fuera de la oficina. Sirius sonrió. "Detención mañana," le dijo el último, antes del que el primero pudiese siquiera preguntar.

"¿Y valió la pena?" preguntó el Capitán de Quidditch, mientras se dirigían a la Torre de Gryffindor.

"Oh, un ciento diez por ciento," le aseguró Sirius. "No puedo creer que lo tomó diez minutos darse cuenta que todo ese abominable cabello en su cabeza con forma rara se había ido."

James sonrió. "¿Por qué no hemos hecho algo como esto en tanto tiempo?"

"Por qué estábamos en vacaciones de verano y el cabello de Kevin Sherbatsky no estaba cerca," dijo Sirius. "Oh, y porque tú estabas de un humor horrible."

"Tenía una buena excusa."

Sirius lo miró. "¿Cuál de todas—haber rescatado a Carlotta, Lily Evans siendo… Lily Evans, o tu viejo padre?"

James se detuvo, mientras Sirius continuaba. "¿Lo sabías? Lo de papá…"

"Prongs, ser sutil no es algo que corra en tu familia, y he estado viviendo contigo por dos meses. Por supuesto que lo sabía." James lo alcanzó, y Sirius comenzó explicar: "Quiero decir, siendo realistas, ¿esperabas que creyera ese cuento de hadas que tu madre apenas pudo escupir en el desayuno, sobre él yéndose a un viaje de negocios—que convenientemente duraba hasta después de que nosotros tuviésemos que irnos a Hogwarts? Y, está el hecho de que las únicas fotos que quedaron en la casa al final del día eran las que también estabas tú."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías?" demandó James.

"¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?"

"Porque no soy una chica. Y yo te pregunté primero. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías?"

"Porque tú eres… tu," dijo Sirius. "Y de todos modos, odio las discusiones serias. Si haces de eso un juego de palabras, te masacraré mientras duermes esta noche."

"Anotado. No puede creer que lo sabías y me dejaste seguir mintiéndote por él."

"De alguna forma, era algo divertido."

"Imbécil." James cambió de táctica. "De todos modos, estabas completamente equivocado."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre lo que me tiene de mal humor."

"¿No era Carlotta, Evans, o tu viejo padre?"

"Nope."

"¿Qué, entonces?"

"El hecho de que te mudaste con nosotros."

"Imbécil." Llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. "Sabes," continuó Sirius, antes de que diesen la contraseña para entrar; "Me siento un poco… defraudado."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sólo me dieron una detención, y necesito otras diez para apenas estar en peligro de la regla del las setenta y cinco. De todas formas, ¿cómo sucedió eso?"

"Lo he estado pensando," respondió James, "y creo que lo descubrí. Recuerdas ese… pequeño incidente hace unos años… el pastel, los elfos domésticos, el atesorado cactus del Profesor Stottlemeyer…"

Sirius sonrió con nostalgia. "Ese fue un lindo día."

"Bueno, yo tome la culpa y tuve detenciones todos los fin de semanas por dos meses. Eso es un total de dieciséis."

"Eso tiene sentido," estuvo de acuerdo el otro. "Igual, aún me siento defraudado."

James arqueó una ceja. "¿Quieres volver y pedirle a McGonagall otra detención?"

"No, pero… er… escuché que más o menos han restaurado el cabello de Kevin Sherbatsky."

Comprendiendo, Prongs comenzó a sonreír. "¿Con que si? Dios, es una pena, después de lo que nos costó desvanecerlo."

"Mis exactos pensamientos, Prongs."

"Asumo que esta abajo, terminando la cena que fue interrumpida, Padfoot."

"Esa sería mi teoría también, Prongs."

James hizo una reverencia. "¿Vamos, Padfoot?"

"Sería un placer, Prongs."

_(Los Restos Del Día)_

"¿Desvaneció el cabello de Kevin Sherbatsky dos veces?" repitió Lily, mitad riendo. Se detuvo a si misma. "Eso es horrible. De veras Horrible. Gracioso, sí, pero horrible."

Frank Longbotton asintió. "De todos modos, eso es el motive por el cual Sirius Black esta en detención, lo creas o no. Igual, parece que está retrasado."

Era verdad. A un cuarto de las ocho, Sirius estaba unos quince minutos atrasado para su detención en el cuarto de Trofeos. Lily llegó a tiempo, por supuesto (dos minutos antes, en verdad), y Frank había estado esperando, trapo para limpiar el polvo en su mano, porque ella debía estar lustrando trofeos sin magia. "Por supuesto," había agregado Frank, "no soy increíblemente brillante, así que estoy seguro de que no notaría si hechizaras un trapo o cuatro para comenzar en la otra punta del salón,"

Quince minutos después, había una cantidad significativamente mayor de conversación que de lustrar. Cuando el tema de la detención de Sirius se acabó, Lily se dio vuelta e hizo una mímica de estar lustrando un trofeo de Quidditch de 1952. "Escucha Frank," comenzó lentamente, "He tenido la intención de preguntarte algo…"

"Adelante," respondió el Premio Anual, que mordisqueaba una manzana, sentado en un banco cerca de las placas de Prefectos.

"Bueno, es sobre Alice." Él no dijo nada, entonces ella continuó: "Ha… ha habido algo extraño con ella últimamente. Lo has notado, ¿verdad?"

"Yo—er… para serte honesto, no puedo decir que lo he hecho."

"Bueno, es solo que… se ve tan pálida últimamente, y parece tan estresado, ¿sabes? De todos modos, ella hablo conmigo el otro día y mencionó que ustedes dos han estado discutiendo… Dios, espero que esto no sea inmiscuirse, sólo quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien entre ustedes." Miró sobre su hombro para enfrentar al Premio Anual, pero él negó contacto visual, concentrándose en la manzana en su mano.

"Todos discuten," respondió, distante y luego de varios segundos. "Y Alice y yo hemos estado juntos por un largo tiempo. Es así como funcionan las cosas…"

Lily sintió un peso salirse de sus hombros, dándose cuenta por primera vez que tal peso existía. "Sabes, eso es exactamente lo que le dije a Alice. Quiero decir, ella no tiene que temer nada… ustedes dos han sido tan sólidos y… quiero decir, Dios, ustedes son mi prueba de que una relación dura. ¿Cómo discutiría con Donna si ustedes dos dejan de salir?" Ella sonrió, hasta que noto que Frank no lo hacía.

"Sólo… sólo porque una pareja tenga historia no quiere decir que van a estar juntos por siempre."

El corazón de Lily se hundió. Le quería gritar que él y Alice si tenían que estar juntos por siempre… que estaba predestinado, que era amor verdadero y todas esas cosas lindas, pero definitivamente de concepto vago. En vez de hacer eso, la prefecta mordió su labio y lengua.

"Alice y yo," continuó Frank, "hemos estado muy bien juntos por un largo tiempo, pero este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts y… bueno, probablemente me convierta en un Auror, y Alice…"

"Pero creía que Alice también quería ir al departamento de Aurores," interrumpió Lily. "Tuvo esa pasantía en la vacaciones, y sé que realmente lo disfrutó."

Frank vaciló. "Bueno… nada… nada es certero," respondió al fin, imprecisamente. "Tanto está sucediendo… tanto está cambiando… ya nada es realmente certero. ¿Verdad? Es sólo que…"

"Bueno, estoy aquí." Sirius Black anunció su presencia mientras entraba al cuarto de trofeos. "De nada."

"Llegaste… " Frank aclaró su garganta de manera incómoda, "Llegaste tarde, Sirius."

"¿Le vas a decir a la Profesora McGonagall?" El merodeador quería saber.

"No."

"Frank, amigo, eres el mejor Premio Anual que haya habido y que alguna vez habrá." Sirius tomó un trapo. "¿Y cómo estas, Lily?"

La perfecta, temporalmente perpleja, trató de pensar en algo que tal vez tuviese que discutir con el nuevo llegado. "Estoy bien. Hey, Black, ¿puedes decirme en nombre de Dios que quiere decir el nuevo apodo de Potter? ¿Por qué sigue diciéndome Chasquidos?"

Sirius se sonrió. "No tengo ni la más pálida idea, querida," respondió. "Sólo Dios sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de James. Por supuesto, estaré más que feliz de pasar el mensaje de que tienes curiosidad. Ha sido un poco petulante últimamente, desde que has estado tercamente indiferente sobre su juego."

"No le digas," suplicó Lily. "Estará tan engreído. No lo harás, ¿verdad?"

"Lo pensaré." Su guapa sonrisa se mantenía traviesa, y el cuarto se quedó en silencio. "Así que… ¿de qué hablaban antes de que llegara?" Preguntó el merodeador, inocentemente. Lily miró a Frank.

"Er… escuche que desvaneciste el cabello de Kevin Sherbatsky," ella manejo decir.

Sirius asintió solemnemente. "Dos veces."

_(Alguien A Dar Aviso)_

La oficina de Lathe era pequeña y estrecha, una habitación dada a él con prisa así podría comenzar su tarea lo más rápidamente posible. Con el largo, simple escritorio, dos sillas, cuatro aurores, y el mismo Lathe—apuntando órdenes a los otros cuatro—la habitación parecía aún más pequeña. Pequeña y ocupada. Incluso las paredes sudaban la misma preocupación y la conmoción de las personas en ella, de forma que Lily—sentada en la silla provista para ella—sentía que ella debía ser el único objeto inmóvil en la oficina. Esperó silenciosamente a Lathe, a que retornara su atención hacia ella y explicase cual podría ser su rol en este drama.

A la larga, los otros Aurores partieron en orden para completar los pedidos de Lathe, y el mago se sentó en su extremo del escritorio.

"Lily Evans, ¿verdad?" preguntó, ojeando un pedazo de pergamino. Lily asintió. "Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo llegar a tu interrogación."

"Esto es sobre Carlotta, ¿no?" preguntó Lily.

"Hmmm, sí." Movió rápidamente algunos papeles. "Por lo que creo, usted ya ha sometido su recuerdo de la mañana del Segundo de Septiembre para ser revisado."

"Eso es correcto."

"Bueno, entonces sólo tengo algunas preguntas más." Dejó sus papeles a un lado. "Dígame todo detalle que conozca sobre Carlotta Meloni."

Lily parpadeo. "¿Todo detalle? Sin ofender, Sr. Lathe, pero—no conozco a Carlotta tanto como otras chicas o… chicos… lo hacen. Shelley Mumps…"

"Michelle Mumps ya dio su testimonio," le dijo Lathe. "Ella estaba, desafortunadamente, histérica. Quería conversar con alguien quien creía capaz de conectar palabras… usted es una prefecta y estuvo directamente involucrada en el incidente; usted también comparte el dormitorio con la Señorita Meloni. Usted era la elección lógica."

"Oh."

"Adicionalmente," continuó, manteniendo su tono eternamente como de negocio y aun así con un inexplicable tono de ironía, "leí el reporte de detención sobre su altercado con un muchacho llamado… Mulciber." Lily desvió sus ojos. "¿De verdad lo golpeó?"

"Eso… eso es lo que dicen."

"Hmmm… Bueno, he conocido a Mulciber. Dos veces, en vez por casualidad y otra para interrogarlo. Él fue un testigo de la chica que saltó en el lago." Lily esperó por un veredicto. En una tranquila, no-indulgente y no-entretenida voz, él dijo: "Yo lo habría golpeado también."

Lily intentó no sonreír; no estaba completamente segura si debía o no temerle a Lathe. "Ahora," continuó el Auror, "necesito detalles. Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra… cualquier cosa extraña que haya sucedido esa mañana o la noche anterior… cualquier conversación extraña con la Srta. Meloni…"

"Bueno," comenzó Lily, "Carlotta no volvió al dormitorio, esa noche… no que hayamos notado, de todos modos. Ella no estaba ahí cuando el resto de nosotras nos fuimos a dormir, y Shelley dijo que se despertó en el medio de la noche, y la cama de Carlotta estaba hecha. Pero… usted probablemente ya sabía eso…" Lathe asintió. "Y… er… con respecto a Carlotta, ella… ella es agradable, supongo. No somos grandes amigas, pero siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Ella es… algo… er… ¿moderna? Sabe… eso era el motivo por el cual ninguna estaba sorprendida de que no regresase al dormitorio esa noche. ¿Ve lo que quiero de…?"

"Cierto, sí."

"Y… ella es… ella" Lily busco en su cerebro por algo de información sobre Carlotta, pero sólo cosas triviales le llegaban a la mente. "Ella medita cada mañana. Le gusta dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana. Ella… toma té verde. Es vegetariana. Ella…"

"¿Es vegetariana?"

"No come carne."

"Soy consciente del significado de la palabra," respondió el otro. "Es simplemente que he conducido otras cinco entrevistas sobre el carácter de la Srta. Meloni, y ninguno de los otros había mencionado que era vegetariana." Escribió algo en un pedazo de pergamino.

"¿Es importante?" preguntó Lily.

"Oh, no tengo idea." Dijo encogiendo sus hombros. "¿Algo más?"

Lily negó con la cabeza. "No realmente. Hable con ella brevemente ese día en el tren. Ella estaba… bien. Normal. Sólo… Carlotta."

Lathe se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, y luego preguntó: "¿Qué puede decirme sobre Adam Mckinnon?"

"Es el Guardian para nuestro equipo de Quidditch," respondió Lily. "Y el… er… bueno, no puedo pensar en nada que sea relevante."

"¿Habrias adivinado que el vegetarianismo de Carlotta era relevante?" Lily admitió que no lo hubiese hecho. "Bueno, ¿entonces…?"

"Es sobre la chica que le gusta," elaboró la pelirroja. "Estoy bastante segura que eso no es relevante."

Lathe negó con la cabeza. "No, eso no es relevante," aceptó. "¿Nada más?"

Lily pensó cuidadosamente. "Bueno, Adam había estado desaparecido por algunas horas antes de… bueno, antes de que intentase saltar de la Torre de Astronamía. Se eso, porque mi amiga Marlene dijo que él no apareció para la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas luego del almuerzo." Lathe garabateo algo en otro pedazo de pergamino. "A parte de eso, no se me ocurre nada más."

"Muy bien. Gracias. Supongo que puedes irte ahora… no te haré perder nada más de tu tarde de Sábado." Frotó su metón con un dedo, mientras miraba fijo a la página ante él. "Si piensas en algo más, simplemente escríbelo y pégalo en mi puerta."

"Claro, por supuesto." Lily se paró de su silla.

"Y si pudieses enviar al siguiente estudiante…" agregó Lathe, con un cabeceo hacia la puerta, del otro lado un número de supuestos testigos esperaban por su propio interrogatorio.

"Por supuesto."

Ella salió. En el frente de la pequeña fila, estaba parado un chico menudo de Hufflepuff con un apagado cabello castaño y grandes ojos, refregando sus manos nerviosamente mientras esperaba por lo que él parecía creer sería una ceremonia de sentencia.

"Creo que sigue tú," le dijo de modo alentador Lily. "No te preocupes. Él es amable."

"¿De veras?" preguntó el Hufflepuff. "Porque escuche a Donna Shacklebolt hablando de él ayer en la biblioteca, y dijo algunas cosas terribles."

"Donna Shacklebolt tendria cosas terribles para decir de Santa Claus," remarcó Lily, tocando su hombro. El sonrió tímidamente. "Sólo entra. Va a estar todo bien." Él le hizo caso, y Lily comenzó a ir hacia la Sala Común.

_(El Otro Problema)_

Riéndose, Marlene se apartó lo suficiente para preguntar: "Miles, ¿qué hora es?"

Era Sábado en la noche, y el par estaba en el pasillo del cuarto piso, Marlene contra la pared y Miles bañando a su novia en besos. "No lo sé—¿importa?"

"Miles, por favor," discutió la otra, aún así sonriendo. "Me tengo que ir a las siete. ¿Qué hora es?" Sin embargo, él estaba muy ocupado para responder, y Marlene tomó su muñeca para mirar la hora ella misma.

"Mierda," ella maldijo, apartándose nuevamente. "Miles, faltan quince para las ocho."

"Vamos Marly," suspiró el Ravenclaw, acariciando su brazo. "Puedes llegar un poco tarde a tu… cita de estudio." Esto lo dijo con gran desagrado.

"No puedo," protestó Marlene. "He plantado a mis amigos demasiadas veces esta semana. Has estado tan sensible últimamente…"

"No he estado sensible," respondió Miles susceptiblemente. "He sido perfectamente amable, ¿o no? ¿He dicho algo malicioso, o…?"

"Y has estado muy emocionado con tus manos últimamente." Interrumpió la Gryffindor. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Marlene le dio lo que realmente tenía intención de ser un beso de despedida. "Muy bien, ahora tú se bueno, y te veré mañana."

Miles deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. "Pero, Marly, puedes estudiar conmigo. Vamos, iremos a la biblioteca y todo."

"Claro, porque definitivamente estudiar es lo que tienes en mente, ¿no?" Marlene sonrió, empujando un mechón detrás de su oreja. "Miles, por favor, tengo que…"

"Pero, Marly, el toque de queda ya está cerca de todos modos. Tendrás que ir a la Sala Común, y yo no podré verte para nada. Puedes estudiar con tus amigos en ese momento…"

"Pero…"

"A demás, yo soy tu novio… tu novio de hace dos años…"

Él le dio una expresión de súplica que ella nunca le había visto utilizar antes, y ella cedió. "Sólo media hora más, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sonriendo, de oreja a oreja, la besó nuevamente.

_(En La Sala Común)_

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba llena esa noche. El fuego encendido, y con tanto Carlotta como Adam nuevamente en sus dormitorios, al fin parecía que estaba permitido reírse en voz alta. De este modo, la mayoría de la casa de Gryffindor se había reunido en la Sala Común, y todo—parecía—había vuelto a la normalidad.

Torneos de Ajedrez, juegos de Gobstones, e intensas rondas de Snap explosivo abundaban en la habitación, todos charlando ruidosamente—por una vez sobre cosas completamente normales de la adolescencia. Fue en esta que James llegó, viniendo del dormitorio donde actualmente Remus descansaba, ya que se sentía enfermo. El Capitán de Quidditch le dio una ojeada a la habitación en búsqueda de alguna cosa interesante. Sirius, Peter y Lily no estaban, pero Adam McKinnon estaba sentado en una silla junto al fuego, con un rollo de pergamino y su libro de Pociones.

James tomó un asiento cercano. "¿Trabajando en un reporte un Sábado en la noche, McKinnon?" preguntó, despeinando con una mano su ya alborotado cabello negro. "Cuidado. Tanta emoción no es sana."

"Gracioso," respondió Adam. "No te veo a ti colgado de ninguna viga del techo."

"Mis amigos me han abandonado," le dijo James. "Así que, te… ya sabes… ¿te sientes bien? ¿Ningunas ansias suicidas?"

Adam lo miró. "El tacto no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad?"

"Lamento decirte que no."

El otro se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, estoy bien. Sabes, acostumbrándome a niños de segundo año señalándome en los pasillos."

"Mmmm, la gente también me señala," suspiró James. "Pero por razones completamente distintas. Un lindo rápido Levicorpus le pondría fin a ello."

"Si," dijo Adam secamente. "Porque eso te ha funcionado tan bien a ti."

"¿Qué se supone que eso quiere decir?"

James alzó sus cejas. "¿Qué sobre ti McKinnon? ¿Estudiando solo? ¿No es Marlene Price tu usual compañera de estudios? Me pregunto dónde estará…" Le echó un vistazo a la Sala Común en espíritu de búsqueda.

"No tengo ni la menor idea de donde esta Marlene," respondió Adam firmemente.

"¿No lo sabes?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?"

Adam frunció el ceño. "¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?"

"¿Qué quiere decir? Oh, nada." Los dos chicos se miraron por un momento. "Voy a dejarte regresar a ese reporte," dijo James al fin, levantándose.

"Buena suerte encontrando a tus amigos," dijo Adam.

Con una señal de su cabeza, James se retiró del sofá. Luego de unos segundos, el agujero de retrato se abrió y Marlene Price se sentó donde antes estaba él. Se estaba disculpando profusamente de algo, pero Adam no cargaba con ningún rastro resentimiento. James negó con la cabeza sabiamente y estaba considerando estafar a unos de quinto año algunos Galeones jugando a Snap explosivo, cuando alguien toco su hombro.

"Hola, Alice."

"Hola, James," respondió Alice Griffiths, luciendo de alguna manera exhausta. "¿Has visto a Frank?" El Capitán de Quidditch le respondió que no. "Demonios. Bueno, gracias de todas formas. Tal vez tuviese una reunión de prefectos o algo…"

James le hubiese dicho que no había ninguna reunión de prefectos esa noche (Remus casi nunca faltaba a reuniones de prefectos, sin importar cuan mal se sintiese), pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, debido a que ella se fue a todo prisa. Desapareció por el agujero del retrato, y no se había cerrado aun cuando Sirius se deslizo a la Sala Común.

"Ya era hora," dijo James, acercándose a su amigo. "¿Dónde en nombre de Dios estabas?"

"Té," respondió Sirius.

"Es un poco tarde, ¿no te parece?"

"Con el tío A."

"¿Tío A?" repitió James. "Eso es estúpido." Luego, descubrió lo gracioso de la situación. "¿Te das cuenta que acabas de tomar té con Profesor? Prácticamente eres un prefecto hambriento de atención. Asumo que te harán Premio Anual el próximo año."

"Púdrete, Potter. No es un Profesor de verdad; es mi tío." Tomaron asiento en lo más cercano a una esquina que el cuarto circular poseía. "Él es prácticamente mi único pariente mentalmente sano, lo sabes. Le debó verlo de vez en cuando."

James sonrió, lo cual Sirius se tomó como una burla y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Se quedaron sentados, conversando sobre lo que les llegase a la mente por un momento, antes de que Peter Pettrigrew llegara—de las cocinas—y sentó con ellos. "Bueno, ¿cómo están los elfos?" preguntó Sirius. "¿Y qué nos trajiste?"

Peter les paso una bandeja de sobras de postres. "No les quedaba nada del Festín de Bienvenida," le informo a Sirius. "Aunque no sé porque querrías comida de hace once días."

"La comida del Festín de Bienvenida es superior, por eso," respondió el Sr. Padfoot. "Ordenan la mitad de la comida especialmente en Hogsmeade, ¿saben?"

"No, no lo sabíamos," dijo James. "Y nos asusta un poco que tú sí."

"Le presto atención a lo que como," dijo Sirius indignado. "No me odien por mi elevado conocimiento."

Lily regresó a la Sala Común luego de una caminata con Mary y Donna a eso de las ocho y media. No tan relajadas como agitadas, la mayoría de la caminata fue una discusión entre Lily y Donna sobre el auror Lathe.

"¡No es malo!" protestó Lily. "Poppyfield," agregó a la Dama Gorda, que movió su retrato hacia adelante en respuesta a la contraseña correcta, permitiendo a las tres brujas entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor. "Él fue inteligente y simpático. Me cae bien."

"Él fue maleducado," respondió Donna. "No paraba de decir que yo…"

"Simplemente no puedes aceptar críticas," interrumpió Mary. "Es verdad, Don, porque normalmente haces todo de manera perfecta así que si alguien se atreve a hacer una corrección, tu formas resentimiento. Es probablemente el motivo por el cual te desagrada el Profesor Slughorn."

"Puedo aceptar correcciones," saltó la otra. "¿Cómo más podría tolerar estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo, Macdonald? Siempre estas molestándome."

"Por favor," se burló Mary. "En los últimos diez minutos, me has dicho que mis cosméticos me hacen parecer un zorra profesional, mi gusto en hombres alienta esa teoría, y estos zapatos son poco favorecedores para mis piernas. ¿Yo siempre estoy molestándome?"

"Dije que tu maquillaje te hacía parecer una zorra profesional," dijo Donna. "No que realmente lo fueras. Eso es escasamente malo."

Lily las guio a la chimenea, pero la cantidad de estudiantes en la Sala Común en ese momento hacia el sentarse algo imposible. "Ves, Donna," dijo la pelirroja, "esto es lo que intentaba decirte el otro día. No tienes que ganar toda conversación."

"Sólo me estoy defendiendo."

"No, lo estas transformando en una pelea. Como hace siempre Potter, ¿no? Él toma algo tan simple como un saludo y lo transforma en una competencia… dándote un estúpido apodo que él sabe que no serás capaz de descifrar, y que no podrás preguntarle a él porque eso significa que gano… porque lo transformó en una competencia."

"Ya no estamos hablando sobre mí, ¿verdad?" preguntó Donna.

"A veces," reiteró Lily, "tienes que dejar las cosas pasar."

Donna puso mala cara. "Pero ganar es tan… lindo."

Lily asintió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

"Hola, Chasquidos," dijo una nueva voz, y Potter apareció con ella. Él le sonrió alegremente, como si fuesen los mejores amigos. "Has tenido un buen día, ¿no?"

"No voy a preguntar," dijo Lily fríamente. "Lo siento, Potter, tu pierdes, porque no me importa lo que tu estúpido apodo significa." Ella realmente intentó que pareciese que decía la verdad.

"¿Estas segura, Chasquidos?"

"Sí."

"Porque tu dijiste que perdí, pero se siente bastante como a ganar. Especialmente desde que le pediste a Sirius que te diga que significa."

Lily le puso mala cara a Black. "Dijiste que no le dirías."

"Dije que lo pensaría," respondió defensivamente Sirius. "Y es costumbre decirle a James todo… se me escapo. Se veía tan feliz cuando le dije… como un pequeño niño en navidad."

James le dio un golpe en el hombro.

"Me voy a la cama," anunció Lily, ignorando el hecho de que ni siquiera eran las nueve. "Buenas Noches a todos." Comenzó a irse.

"Eso es algo maleducado," observo James.

"Bueno, cada vez que soy educada contigo, tú eres un completo imbécil," respondió la pelirroja. "He decidido no ser engañada por la esperanza de que tal vez, esta vez, tu tengas algo de humanidad."

Sin inmutarse, James asintió: "Buena idea, Chasquidos."

Sirius suspiró y miró a Peter: "Esto puede continuar de manera indefinida—¿te importaría acompañarme a estafar a algunos de quinto año unos Galeones?"

"¿Snap Explosivo?" preguntó Peter, sonriendo.

"Por supuesto."

"¿Ustedes saben cómo hacer trampa en Snap Explosivo?" preguntó Donna, claramente impresionada. Sirius asintió.

"¿Podemos acompañarlos?" preguntó Mary.

"Si creen que pueden dejar de observar este intrigante entretenimiento." Sirius hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los aun peleando James y Lily.

"Sobreviviremos."

Los cuatro se retiraron, pero ni James ni Lily lo notaron. "Oh por favor," se burlaba Lily. "¿Puedes… por algunos segundos, pretender que tu increíblemente gigantesco ego le permitirá al microscópico cerebro en tu cabeza comprender que el universo completo no, contrario a tu creencia personal, gira en rededor tuyo?"

"Dios, Chasquidos, ¡No necesito la historia de tu vida! ¿Qué es lo que dicen sobre la brevedad y la sensatez?"

"No cites a Shakespeare a mí." (Como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia) "No tienes permitido citar Shakespeare a mí. Soy dueña de Shakespeare… tu sólo eres un imbécil posando de conocedor."

"Ni siquiera sé que es Shakespeare. De todos modos, ¿cuál es tu problema?"

"¿Mayormente? ¡Mayormente eres tú, Potter!"

"La extensión de tu propia honradez nunca falla en sorprenderme y desconcertarme, Chasquidos."

"El ABC nunca falla en sorprenderte y desconcertarte."

"Oh, lo siento… ¿cuantos MHB obtuviste? ¿Fueron… siete MHB? Espera. No. Ese fui yo."

"Por Merlín, ¿de verdad? No creo que se lo dijeses a nadie aun… ¡excepto una vez cada diez minutos desde que pusiste un pie en la plataforma!"

"Gracioso." Él sonrió. "Al menos tengo algo con que alardear."

Lily respiro hondo. "Esto es estúpido," dijo lentamente. "No voy a seguir haciendo esto. No voy a discutir contigo. No voy a hablar contigo. Te voy a ignorar. A todos le ira mucho mejor si simplemente dejamos de comunicarnos."

"Bien por mí, Chasquidos."

Con una última mirada asesina, Lily giro sobre sus pies y comenzó a dirigirse a su dormitorio. Se paró antes de llegar a las escaleras.

Chasquidos.

Girando nuevamente para enfrentarse a Potter, Lily ahora tenía una sonrisa en su cara. James no sabía porque, pero era algo intimidante (también, de alguna manera, fantástico). Caminó hacia él. "Peta Zetas" ella dijo. El parpadeo. "Peta Zetas… cuando hacen contacto con tu boca explotan… los caramelos con chasquido. Son rojos." Señalo a su cabello. "Pelirroja. Chasquidos." Sarcásticamente: "Ingenioso."

James comenzó a sonreír. "Bravo."

"Averiguar lo que sucede en tu pequeño cerebro es realmente simple," marco Lily, imitando dulzura. "Debería haber imaginado que tenía que ver con comida." Se giró y nuevamente se hizo camino hacia su dormitorio, recordarse a si misma decirle a Donna que tenía razón.

Ganar era lindo.

* * *

Perdon por la tardanza! Pero aquí esta :)

Primero quiero aclarar lo del apodo, quien haya leído la historia original, sabe que James llama a Lily Snaps, por como reacciona cuando algo le molesta. Lily asume que es por una golosina. Ahora ahí estuvo difícil, necesitaba un apodo que pudiese significar ambas cosas. Chasquidos fue el apodo que encontré. La golosina que menciona Lily es una golosina que existe de verdad, es como un polvo que cuando hace contacto con tu boca crea un efervescencia y una sensación de que algo explota en tu boca. Les dejo el link de Wikipedia: wiki/Peta_Zetas

Ahora estos eran los nombre originales:

Capítulo:_ "Snaps and the Second Week"_ y _"Won't Get Fooled Again"_

Subtítulos dentro del capítulo:

_(The One Problem)_

_(Friends, Exes, and James)_

_(Kevin Sherbatsky's Hair)_

_(The Remains of the Day)_

_(Someone to Give Notice)_

_(The Other Problem)_

_(In the Common Room)_

Muchisimas gracias por los Reviews a todos. PotterJames gracias por llamarme la atención con eso, estaba distraída y se ve que aun más distraída cuando lo releí, lo cual me lleva a thearcherballet, si estas interesada tal vez en en ser mi beta reader mándame un mensaje privado, asi tal vez pueda evitar estos errores como paso en el capitulo 2

Gracias!


	5. Forma De Las Cosas Que Están Por Venir

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling y a Jules

**Capítulo 5**

_"La Forma De Las Cosas Que Están Por Venir"_

_O_

_"Revolución"_

El cielo nocturno parecía una alfombra de terciopelo negro lleno de diamantes. Sobre el bosque, unas pocas nubes del color de la leche podían verse, y un fresco viento recorría todo el terreno, el pasto temblaba y cada hoja crujía. Lily cerró sus ojos, respirando hondo y asomándose un poco más por el borde de la ventana. El frío, la oscuridad, las estrellas, las manchas de luz en el lago vidrioso—eran hermosos. Estaban entre las cosas más hermosas que Lily pudiese imaginar. Ella estaba enamorada del paisaje, pero esto tenía que terminar.

"Lily, ¿estas despierta?" vino la voz de Marlene desde su propia cama, y Lily se giró a mirar a su amiga, quien estaba espiando desde las cortinas. Estaba aún bastante dormida. "Esta es la cuarta noche seguida."

Era la tercera, pero Lily no discutió el asunto. "Vuelve a dormir, Mar."

"Lily…" Pero la rubia ya estaba obedeciendo, cerrando las cortinas y colapsando en su almohada con tanta fuerza que Lily pudo escuchar el ligero golpe. Sonrió débilmente.

La tercera noche seguida.

La tercera en vela, hermosa, cansina noche seguida.

La séptima ese mes.

Dos semanas antes, Lily había observado Octubre llegar desde la misma exacta ventana en la habitación de las chicas, en otras dos semanas ella—sin ninguna duda—lo vería desvanecerse en favor a Noviembre. Suspirando, descansó su mentón en sus manos y cerro sus ojos, rezando poder dormir… sólo cinco o seis horas…

"¡Lily!" llamó una voz desde el abismo. No quería hacerle caso. No quería que la llamaran fuera de esto… "Lily, ¡son las ocho y media!"

Mierda.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de golpe, y Carlotta Meloni estaba parada sobre ella, manos en sus perfectas y esbeltas caderas, mientras una ceja estaba arqueada. "Dormiste de nuevo en el marco de la ventana, Lily," dijo Carlotta, mientras Lily se tambaleaba sobre sus pies.

"Demonios. ¿Ocho y media dijiste?"

Carlotta asintió.

"¿Dónde está el resto?"

"Bajaron a desayunar hace cuarenta y cinco minutos. Me dijeron que te despertara a las ocho, pero estaba en la ducha y…"

"No, está bien."

Lily le echó un vistazo al dormitorio, tratando de encontrar su ropa. Carlotta, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios rosados, señalo el baúl de Lily. "Gracias," dijo la prefecta, tomando su ropa y dirigiéndose al tocador. Comenzó con el maquillaje.

"Sabes," comenzó Carlotta, sentándose en una cama, "Si fuera tú, sería más cuidadosa."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Lily, no prestando atención completamente. Rápidamente se aplicó la máscara en sus gruesas pestañas.

"Bueno, leí un libro una vez, que decía que si estabas con insomnio por ningún motivo en particular, es porque tu espíritu sabe que algo está por suceder."

Lily miró a Carlotta en el reflejo de su espejo. "¿Algo malo?"

"Probablemente," dijo la morena. "Algo grande, eso es seguro."

"Oh. Bueno, probablemente esto no tiene nada que ver con eso… quiero decir, la escuela me ha mantenido bastante estresada últimamente."

"Claro." Asintió Carlotta, pasando una mano sobre su suave y oscuro cabello. "Estoy segura que esto no es nada como eso." Se quedó callada por unos momentos.

Lily mordió su labio inferior. "¿Cómo estás tú, Carlotta? ¿Estás… sin poder dormir?"

"Oh, no, estoy bien." Pero su voz tenía un tono más alto que lo normal. "Nada serio, considerando… tú sabes, lo que paso en Septiembre."

Sabiendo que estaba llegando tarde, pero también sabiendo que tenía una especie de obligación hacia la persona que la despertó esa mañana, Lily presionó: "¿Qué sucede, Carlotta? ¿Pasa algo malo con la escuela?"

"No, no… es sólo… estúpido. Problemas con un muchacho, tú sabes."

"¿Problemas con un muchacho? ¿Tú? Carlotta… querida… ¿qué muchacho te ha rechazado alguna vez?"

La pelinegra se rio (incluso eso era perfecto). "Pase un tiempo con un chico durante las vacaciones," comenzó, absolutamente radiante. "Él es… dulce y fantástico pero… no soy su tipo."

"¿Es gay?"

"No."

"Entonces eres su tipo, Carlotta."

"¿Entonces crees que debería… seguir peleando por él?"

"Si te gusta, y crees que a él podrías gustarle, ¿por qué no?"

Carlotta sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Gracias, Lily. No puedo hablar con Shelley sobre este tipo de cosas… ella no entiende como a alguna chica puede gustarle alguien que no sea James Potter."

"¿Esa obsesión no murió?" suspiró Lily. Carlotta negó con la cabeza.

"Te veo en clase, Lily."

"Claro. Nos vemos."

"Y… Lily… estoy segura de que nada malo sucederá."

Flotó fuera de la habitación, y Lily la vio irse. Una vez sola, la pelirroja se giró hacia el espejo y miró fijo a su reflejo que mostraba una clara falta de sueño. Carlotta tenía muchas ideas extrañas… esta de "no dormir" probablemente fuese una de ellas. Esto seguramente sólo fuese…

Ocho y treinta y cuatro.

"Mierda," maldijo Lily, terminando de aplicar la máscara de pestañas en su otro ojo. Si no se apresuraba, algo malo definitivamente sucedería, eso no era ningún misterio…

_(Algo)_

"Llega tarde," dijo McGonagall, mientras Lily se deslizaba en un escritorio.

"Apenas," suplicó la Gryffindor. McGonagall le envió una mirada de advertencia, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

"Como decía antes de la interrupción," continuó la bruja, "Las transformaciones no-verbales son especialmente difíciles. De todos modos, aunque es más fácil verbalizar las palabras, hay un menor margen de error cuando se usa un hechizo no verbal. Así, intentar transformaciones humanas con hechizos verbales tal vez sea difícil, pero no será más peligroso. Por eso decidí que comenzarán ejercicios preliminares de transformación humana esta semana y luego continuaran con transformaciones humanas no-verbales el próximo Miércoles. Ahora, sé que la mayoría prefiere apoyarse en decir el hechizo, pero como alumnos de sexto año, ya no es práctico que esto sea su único medio de usar magia. Todos los profesores implementarán el uso de hechizos mudos en sus clases, cuando sea aplicable…" Aquí, la mayoría de la clase gimió, "…y estará en sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S el próximo año. Pergaminos afuera…"

Sacó su varita y la sacudió una vez—un pedazo de tiza apareció, y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra. Lily sacó un pedazo de pergamino y giró hacia Mary, con quien compartía el escritorio.

"Genial—Soy horrible con los hechizos no-verbales y ahora los utilizaremos en todas nuestras clases."

"Mhm…" Pero Mary no parecía estar escuchando, "Lily, ¿quién es ese chico que ha estado alrededor de Adam McKinnon tanto últimamente?"

Lily miró hacia el área de interés de Mary y notó al Hufflepuff, flaco y de ojos grandes, con quien se había cruzado fuera de la oficina de Lathe semanas atrás. "No sé su nombre," admitió Lily. "Pero creo que es el chico que encontró a Adam tratando de saltar de la Torre de Astronomía. Sólo he hablado con él dos o tres veces. ¿Por qué preguntas?" Cuando Mary no respondió inmediatamente, Lily agregó: "No es exactamente tu tipo, ¿verdad?"

"No. Oh, Dios, no." dijo Mary con una mueca. "No es eso… pero me lanzó la mirada más extraña cuando estaba entrando al aula esta mañana."

"Silencio, por favor," llamó la atención McGonagall irritada, y todo estudiante en el aula dejo de hablar. "Gracias."

Cuando la campana sonó en indicación de que la clase había sido completada, Lily se levantó con el resto y—con el resto—luchó hacia la puerta. El corredor estaba predeciblemente lleno, pero Lily no tenía ningún apuro: tenía un período libre y planeaba pasarlo tomando una siesta en la Sala Común. Soltó un gran bostezo y esperó a que el tráfico pasara. Acababa de alcanzar el sexto piso, cuando notó un gran grupo de estudiantes reunidos alrededor de la pizarra de noticias.

"¿Han publicado finalmente las pruebas de Quidditch?" Donna, quien caminaba al lado de Lily, se preguntó en voz alta. Mary había desaparecido a visitar a un Ravenclaw con quien estaba saliendo, y a Marlene no se la podía encontrar. "Potter nos ha tenido practicando por una semana sin buscador. Vamos a dar una mirada."

Ambas muchachas empujaron su camino hacia la pizarra de anuncios.

"¡Alguien descuélguelos!" una muchacha joven decía, en susurros. "Si Dumbledore los ve…"

"Tonterías, Dumbledore ya debe saber que existen," respondió otro chico. "Nada sucede sin que Dumbledore lo sepa…"

"No seas inocente, Bertie," saltó otro. "¡Tenemos que descolgarlos!"

"De todos modos, no veo que es tan terrible. Es sólo la opinión de alguien."

"Cállate, Kelly. Descuélgalos, Bertie. ¡Eres un prefecto!"

"¿Descolgar qué?" preguntó Lily en voz alta, pero su pregunta fue respondida cuando llegó a la pizarra. Una docena de pergaminos estaban colgados, cubriendo toda la superficie, con letras negras y grandes:

**EL SEÑOR TEN****EBROSO ASCIENDE**

El corazón de Lily saltó en su pecho. Luego, respirando profundamente, arranco una de las hojas. Arrancó una tras otra, y con ayuda de Donna, descolgaron todos en unos segundos. Girándose al resto, Lily dijo fríamente: "Si ven más de estos, avísenle a un profesor inmediatamente, ¿está claro?"

Todos estaban en silencio. Luego de unos segundos, un prefecto de quinto año de nombre Bertram Aubrey, aclaró su garganta y dijo: "Lily, ¿estas…estas bromeando?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿No has visto…?"

"¿Visto qué?" pregunto Lily impacientemente.

"Los… los carteles." Señaló al final del corredor. La pared, de manera perpendicular al corredor donde se encontraban estaba cubierta, del piso al techo, con los carteles. El Señor Tenebroso Asciende.

"Están en nuestra Sala Común también," agregó alguien de segundo año.

"¿Por qué no los han visto los Profesores?" preguntó Lily.

"No estaban aquí esta mañana," alguien les dijo. "Sólo los note luego del primer período."

"Yo también."

"Si, lo mismo."

"Alguien debería avisarles a los profesores," dijo Donna.

"Deben estar en clase," dijo Bertram. "La campana va a sonar en cualquier momento."

"¿No crees que tal vez piensen que esto es algo por lo cual vale la pena perderse una clase?" preguntó Lily secamente. Bertram se sonrojo. "Muy bien, todos —vayan a su próxima clase. Tenemos un periodo libre ahora; le avisaremos a los profesores."

El grupo se dispersó lentamente. Lily se giró hacia Donna. "Tengo un trabajo para ti, y no te va a gustar, pero si es de algún consuelo, no voy a disfrutar de mi trabajo tampoco,"

Donna frunció el ceño. "Realmente no me gusta cómo suena eso."

Nock, Nock.

El puño de Donna golpeo desganadamente la puerta de la oficina, y un momento después, una voz agotada desde el otro lado respondió: "¿Si?"

Ella abrió la puerta y entro. Jack Lathe estaba sentado en su escritorio con una mano en su cabello y la otra revisando una gran pila de papeles.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" preguntó, sin sacar la vista de su trabajo.

"Hay algo… er… algo que ha estado sucediendo alrededor de la escuela, que pensé que debería saber."

"Tiene que ver con la investigación de la Srta. Meloni, el Sr. McKinnon, y…"

"No."

"¿Entonces por qué tendría que saberlo?" preguntó, mirándola y levantando sus cejas. Donna sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo, y desdoblándolo, lo puso sobre su escritorio. Las cuatro palabras negras miraron fijo a Lathe, y el a ellas. Luego hizo contacto visual con Donna y preguntó, seriamente: "¿Dónde?"

"En todos lados."

Lathe se paró, tomando una capa y acomodándola sobre sus hombros. "¿Alguien le ha avisado a Dumbledore? ¿A los profesores?"

"Alguien… alguien le está avisando a Dumbledore en este instante."

_(No Me Decepciones)_

Era la caminata más silenciosa que James hubiese tenido jamás, el viaje hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. La manera de caminar de Lily era brusca, sin duda con el doble propósito de llegar a la oficina del Director rápidamente y mantenerse por delante de su compañero. El silencio entre ellos era tan sofocante e incómodo que ni siquiera podía ser embarazoso. Era simplemente silencioso. Alcanzaron la estatua que ambos estudiantes sabían que era la entrada hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.

"Muy bien, entonces," dijo Lily, luego de unos minutos. "¿Vas a… tu sabes…?"

"Oh, claro." James pensó brevemente. "Tortugas de Menta," dijo lentamente. Esperaron. La estatua se mantuvo quieta.

Las manos de Lily encontraron camino a sus caderas. "Creí que dijiste que podías entrar."

"¡Esa era la contraseña la semana pasada!" respondió James a la defensiva. "Y no me hables así. Tú eres quien llego y me arrastro fuera de un muy buen partido de ajedrez…"

"Remus te estaba hacienda puré, y esto es más importante. Además, me mentiste…"

"No te mentí, Chasquidos. Tú me preguntaste si sabía cómo entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore—cosa que se—y si sabía la contraseña—que pensé que sabía."

Lily negó con la cabeza. "Está bien. Está bien, regresa a tu precioso juego de ajedrez, y yo iré a encontrar a McGonagall."

James se cruzó de brazos. "¿Vas a renunciar tan fácilmente? Patético."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Bueno, no se la contraseña! ¿Y qué?"

"No podemos entrar."

James ladeó su cabeza. "Oh, ten un poco de fe." Se giró hacia la estatua. "Babosas de gelatina." Nada sucedió. "Varitas de licor. Bon-Bons. Calderos de chocolate… Calderos de Vainilla. Er…"

"¿De veras, Potter? ¿Este es tu plan?"

"Deja de quejarte y ayúdame."

Lily frunció el ceño. "Ratones de hielo," ella dijo. Nada sucedió. "Esto es estúpido. Voy a buscar a McGonagall."

"¿Luego de que pusiste tanto esfuerzo para adivinar la contraseña?" preguntó James sarcásticamente. "¿Racimo de cucarachas? De verás, Chasquidos, inténtalo."

"Está bien. Hadas de azúcar."

"Nada mal. Quaffles de caramelo."

"Hilo dental de menta."

"Asqueroso. Pops ácidos."

"Dragones de chocolate amargo."

"Goma de mascar Drooble"."

"Bertie Bott grageas de todos los sabores."

"Plumas de azúcar."

"Moscas de dulce de leche."

La estatua se movió. Lentamente revelando una escalera. James se hizo una leve reverencia. "Felicidades, Chasquidos."

Lily sonrió. Se detuvo rápidamente. "Deja de hacer eso," le ordenó. Él elevo sus cejas.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Ser amable."

"¿Quieres que sea desagradable?"

"Quiero que seas consistente."

"¿Cuándo soy desagradable?"

"No le voy a otorgar dignidad a eso con una respuesta."

James se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. Como quieras." Y así de simple, el James malhumorado regresó. "Te veo por ahí, Chasquidos." Con las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a irse.

"¿No vas a—no vas a venir a ver a Dumbledore?" le preguntó Lily.

Se detuvo, mirándola sin sentimiento alguno. "¿Qué me importa si un estúpido Slytherin está colgando propaganda de Voldemort? Piedras y palos, ¿verdad?" Había un rastro de media sonrisa mientras comenzaba a irse.

"Creí que se llamaba luchar por lo que es correcto," lo desafió Lily. James negó con la cabeza.

"No. Lo estas mezclando… se llama elegir tus batallas."

"Creo que nunca elegiremos las mismas batallas, tu y yo," dijo Lily.

"Creo que no."

_(Un Día En La Vida)_

"¿Has estado durmiendo bien, Lily-Flor?"

Le dijo Luke, mientras el par estaba sentado en la biblioteca un Viernes por la tarde. Lily miró a su novio, mordiendo su labio. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Marlene dijo que te has desvelado bastante," respondió, tomando su mano.

"Oh. Oh, cierto. No, he estado con un poco de insomnio, eso es todo."

"¿Te sucede algo?"

Lily se dio cuenta que Luke quería hablar, así que no había chance de que terminara su trabajo de Transformaciones en ese momento. Empujó los libros a un lado y descanso su mentón en su mano, su codo apoyado en la mesa que la pareja compartía. "Supongo que es el estrés de la escuela. Y con esos carteles apareciendo por los pasillos… me asustó un poco, ¿sabes?"

"Oh, no deberías dejar que eso te afecte," dijo Luke. "De veras, Flor, es una tontería, lo que un grupo de sobre-entusiastas conservadores puede hacer." Viendo que el problema era de tan poca significancia, Luke volvió a su propia tarea. Lily estaba menos que satisfecha.

"Luke," comenzó lentamente, "El movimiento de Mortífagos es más que un ´grupo de sobre-entusiastas conservadores´ corriendo por ahí pegando carteles en las paredes… lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Mmmm… apenas. Dime, ¿sabes que tres pociones pueden ser utilizadas para calmar los síntomas de la Viruela de Dragón?"

"Luke," presiono so novia con seriedad, "Este mago Voldemort… habla en serio. Tiene suficiente apoyo como para ser una seria amenaza a…"

"Lily, sus seguidores son un grupo de magos viejos y ricos y algunos adolescentes inmaduros. No tienes nada de que preocuparte."

"Tengo todo de que preocuparme," protestó Lily. "Luke, esta gente tienen un apoyo serio. ¿Sabías que antes de que los asesinatos comenzaran, el cuarenta y dos por ciento de la populación mágica dijo que Voldemort tenía la idea correcta?"

"Eso solo es una estadística, Flor," dijo Luke, acariciando su mano suavemente. "De veras, tienes que comprender que muchos magos creen que nuestro mundo sería mejor si todos fuesen iguales, y realmente no puedes culparlos…"

"Iguales," repitió Lily fríamente. "Sangre Pura, ¿a eso te refieres? Todos no son iguales, Luke. Así es la vida. ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer—matar a los hijos de muggles?"

"¡No, Lily por supuesto que no! ¡No!"

"¡Silencio en la biblioteca!" saltó la bibliotecaria, Sra. Sevoy, dirigiéndose a su mesa. Bajaron el tono, y Luke continuó:

"Obviamente es imposible hacer que todos sean iguales," suspiró. "Pero todo sería más sencillo si hubiese alguna manera…" Lily abrió su boca para protestar, pero él continuó: "si hubiese alguna manera de convertir a todos en sangre pura… o que ningún muggle herede el gen mágico, no habría más preocupaciones en nuestro mundo. Debes entender como eso se ve atractivo para algunas personas, Flor."

Lily se tomó un segundo para encontrar su voz. "Luke," dijo, lentamente porque no había sentido tal ira en un largo tiempo, "si ningún ´muggle´ como tú lo pones, pudiese heredar el gen mágico, no estaría sentada aquí ahora mismo."

"Bueno, es todo hipotético, ¿así que qué importa? Estás sentada aquí ahora… eso es lo que importa." Le sonrió benévolamente.

"No es todo hipotético—lo siento, Sra. Sevoy—no es todo hipotético, ¿no lo ves? Es en práctica… Voldemort, los Mortífagos… esa es la manifestación de esas ideas. Y no puedes hacer que todos sean iguales… la gente siempre tendrá diferencias en… inteligencia, talentos, opiniones. Eso es el ser humano… diferencias, fallas…"

"Pero, Lily," dijo Luke, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño, "no somos sólo humanos. Somos magia. Somos brujas y magos… eso es algo distinto a simplemente ser humanos."

"Aun así tenemos fallas," dijo Lily, su tono completamente frío. Se levantó de la mesa.

"¿A dónde vas, Lily-Flor?" preguntó el Ravenclaw, genuinamente confundido.

"De… de repente tengo mucha hambre. Me voy a cenar."

"¡Ni si quiera son las cinco treinta!"

Pero Lily metió sus cosas en su mochila y se apresuró fuera de la biblioteca. Caminó apresuradamente por los corredores, no muy segura de adonde se dirigía. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo podía alguien incomprender completamente el mundo? ¿Cómo podía honestamente creer que la magia había disuelto las fallas de la especie? ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego a todo?

Estaba casi trotando para cuando llegó al tercer piso, y ahí noto un numeroso grupo de chicos de cuarto año, hablando ruidosamente. La prefecta camino más lentamente en un intento de recuperar la compostura, y mientras pasaba delante del grupo, escuchó su nombre.

"¡Lily!" Un chico con cabello enrulado, quien Lily reconoció como el hermano menor de Alice Griffith, se le acerco. "Lily, hay más…"

Señalo una pizarra, que había estado escondida por los de cuarto año. Con el mismo pergamino blanco y tinta negra, un nuevo mensaje fue escrito.

**El Mago Tenebroso Está Llegando a Hogwarts**

Cuando Lily encontró a McGonagall cinco minutos después en la planta baja, la profesora ya lo sabía. "Están por todo el castillo," suspiro la profesora preocupada. "Estamos retirándolos, ahora. Si alguien entra en pánico, trata de calmarlos o envíalos con el Sanador Holloway por una poción. Lo siento mucho, Lily, pero debo irme…"

McGonagall la pasó de largo, hacia la escalera de mármol. Lily nunca la había visto tan pálida.

Ahora sola con un grupo de otros estudiantes, la pelirroja buscó a alguno de sus amigos con la mirada. Localizó a Alice Griffiths y a Frank Longbotton cerca del Gran Salón y se hizo camino hacia ellos.

"Frank y yo los notamos primero," explicó Alice. "Estábamos regresando de la enfermería—Frank tenía una jaqueca—y los notamos sobre toda la pared de afuera. Nosotros fuimos quienes buscaron a McGonagall…"

"¿Cómo puede ser que aparezcan por todo el castillo en la mitad del día?" se preguntó Lily. Alice se quedó en silencio, y Frank negó con la cabeza. Suspirando, Lily siguió al par hacia el Gran Salón. Ya sabía que aquella noche no podría dormir.

_(No Faltara Mucho)_

**Pronto, Pureza de Sangre**

"Bueno tienes que admitirlo," Jame Potter señaló, leyendo el último mensaje, que apareció a la hora del almuerzo el Lunes, "No es tan amenazante como los otros."

Lily miró por encima de su hombro donde James se encontraba, recostado casualmente contra una pared, e hizo un bollo el pergamino que había salvado. Los profesores ya estaban en el proceso de remover el resto con magia.

"De hecho," él continuó, mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo, y él la seguía un paso atrás, "si lo sacas completamente fuera de contexto, sería una linda pequeña referencia sobre curar enfermedades o algo así. Pronto, nuestra sangre no tendrá enfermedades…"

"¿Qué quieres, Potter?" Lily preguntó con un suspiro.

"Mayormente, disfruto sólo con molestarte," admitió. Lily no dijo nada. "Dime, Chasquidos, ¿cuál es tu problema de todas formas?"

Lily paró. Estiró el pergamino, y leyó en voz alta: "Pronto, pureza de sangre. Merlin, Potter, ¿cuál crees que es mi problema?"

"No estoy hablando de eso… luces como si no hubieses dormido por un año."

"¿Entonces también has estado hablando con Marlene? Desearía que parará de decirle a todo el mundo que ve eso…"

"Marlene no me ha dicho una palabra. Simplemente luces como mierda."

"Que dulce."

"Sólo digo."

Doblaron por la esquina, del otro lado dónde la Profesora McGonagall y Jack Lathe—el auror—hablaban suavemente. Lily los vio antes de que ellos tuviesen la oportunidad de verla a ella, y joven bruja inmediatamente se alejó, llevando a James con ella.

"Cielos, Evans, ¿ni siquiera vas a llevarme a cenar primero?"

"Shhh" lo calló Lily, espiando por la curva.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" murmuró James.

"Espiando."

"Mmm, elegante."

"¡Shhhh!"

Lily se movió un poco más cerca de la esquina." "Minerva, comprendo su posición," decía Lathe, "Pero realmente no creo que esto entre dentro de mi investigación. Estos mensajes son juegos de niños… enfermizos y desorientados, sí, pero estoy casi seguro que no pertenecen a mi investigación."

"Casi, Sr. Lathe," dijo McGonagall.

"No puedo. Ni siquiera tengo una idea sobre la primera investigación…"

"¿No sería, tal vez, esto una pista?"

"No."

"Sr. Lathe…"

"Escuche, Profesora McGonagall, si creo que de alguna manera puedo lograr tener tiempo para investigar…"

"Gracias."

El ruido de los zapatos de McGonagall chocando contra el piso de piedra podía escucharse, cada vez más y más lejos. Lily lanzó una mirada hacia el pasillo, justo a tiempo para ver a Lathe dirigirse a su dirección. Ella se giró y se quedó contra la pared, pero Lathe siguió caminando de largo, sin prestarles ninguna atención.

James la miró. "Usualmente, Chasquidos, cuando espías, estas tratando de encontrar información que no sea completamente aburrida o inútil."

"¿Es ese el motivo por el cual todo lo que dices es aburrido e inútil?" Lily preguntó dulcemente. "¿Para evitar que te espíen?"

Segura de que ni McGonagall o Lathe estuviesen cerca, Lily comenzó a caminar por el pasillo nuevamente. James la siguió.

"¿Sabes que encuentro raro?" él reflexionó, con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras usaba una expresión de profundo pero pasajero interés. "El hecho de que estos mensajes aparezcan en el medio del día, en momentos completamente aleatorios, y aun así nadie es visto colgándolos. De hecho, ni siquiera fueron vistos en el momento en el que aparecían."

Lily se quedó en silencio, así que el continuó en el mismo, prácticamente apático tono. "Me hace creer que son colgados durante la noche, ¿sabes? Si, quien sea que está haciendo esto se escabulle en el medio de la noche—evitando las rondas de los profesores y del Ministerio, porque esas son tan complejas como el régimen de cuidado de cabello de Snape—y luego los desvanece… a tiempo, para que reaparezcan en el momento exacto que él o ella quisiese." James miró a Lily por el rabillo de su ojo, sabiendo que tenía su completa atención ahora.

"Has estado pensando en esto," lo acusó. "Pensé que dijiste que no te importaban un par de tontos posters de propaganda."

"No me importan," contestó inmediatamente. "Ni siquiera un poco. Por supuesto, alguien que le importe aunque sea un poco probablemente querría echar un vistazo después de horas."

"Esa persona," respondió Lily, deteniéndose y girando para estar cara a cara con Potter, "tendría que poseer un conocimiento profundo del castillo y las aparentemente no-complejas rondas, así no serían atrapados."

"Él o ella tendrían, ciertamente," estuvo de acuerdo James.

"Me pregunto dónde uno podría encontrar tal persona… una persona tanto con la motivación como el conocimiento, eso es."

"Realmente, es una rareza."

"Pero no una imposibilidad."

"No, no imposibilidad."

Se quedaron en temporario silencio. Luego de unos segundos, Lily continuó: "Claro que, encuentro que si alguien posee ese conocimiento, la motivación puede ser fácilmente… incitada… en uno."

"Lamento discutir. Creo que si uno tiene la motivación, todo lo que tendrían que hacer es preguntarle a alguien con el conocimiento por algo de educación."

"¿Y ese alguien con la motivación conoce a alguien que tenga el conocimiento y esté dispuesto a compartir dicho conocimiento?"

James sonrió a medias, y luego negó con la cabeza. "No parece que así sea."

"¿De veras?"

"Mmmm. Ese tipo de personas tienden a elegir batallas diferentes."

_(Hola, Adiós)_

Lily tomó su asiento en la clase de Pociones el Martes, sin estar preparada para que algo dramático ocurra en la clase. Estaba, por ello, lo suficientemente sorprendida, cuando no era Mary Macdonald quien estaba en la otra mitad del escritorio, sino Severus Snape. Lily miró para ver a Mary intentar escabullirse.

"Mary."

"Lily," dijo la morena, girándose lentamente, "creo que sería bueno para ti y tu… amigo…" apenas pudo decir la palabra, "empezar a hacer un cierre, para bien o para mal."

Lily frunció el ceño. "¿Cuánto te pagó para que renuncies a tu asiento?"

"Lily, yo nunca…"

"Mary"

"Cinco-galeones-no-me-odies-realmente-necesito-nue vos-zapatos." Sonriendo esperanzada, Mary se apresuró para encontrar un nuevo asiento, y Lily no hizo contacto visual con su nuevo compañero de escritorio. Comenzó a descargar sus elementos de pociones, su expresión huraña.

"Lily, tienes que hablarme."

"Bueno, de todos modos, es lindo saber que valgo cinco galeones."

"Así que, eso es todo—tu simplemente… ¿nunca vas a perdonarme?"

"Te he perdonado. Estas perdonado. Continua con tu vida."

"Tú no eres así."

"Bueno, escuché que los Sangre Sucia pueden ser muy impredecibles a veces, Sev."

"No digas eso. Suenas como… uno de ellos."

Lily lo miró. "¿Uno de quiénes? ¿Qué se supone que eso significa?"

"No lo sé… sólo… sonaste… sonó como algo que uno de ellos… los Merodeadores dirían." Lily notó a su ex amigo lanzar una mira poco amigable hacia los Merodeadores, que estaban sentados al otro lado del salón. La bruja de Gryffindor rodó los ojos."

"Esto es estúpido," insistió. Severus no dijo nada, y con la llegada del Profesor Slughorn, la clase lentamente se silenció.

Eventualmente, la lección concluyo, y el profesor de pociones le indicó a la clase que comenzara a trabajar en sus pociones Piméntonicas.

"Escucha, Lily," dijo Snape, mientras ella comenzaba a organizar sus ingredientes (se sentía como los viejos tiempos, estar sentada con el), "Estoy tan preocupado por ti, eso es todo."

"Es conveniente que estés preocupado por mí el día que Mulciber está en la enfermería con un resfriado."

"No es eso," saltó Severus. "Son los posters que han estado por el colegio… deberías cuidarte, con cosas así sucediendo. Sólo… ten cuidado." Lily se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

"¿Sabes algo de esos carteles?" preguntó, finalmente. "Quiero decir, ¿tienes idea de quién es responsable?"

"Tu pareces pensar que si," remarcó el otro, algo resentido.

"No estaría sorprendida si un miembro de tu casa fuese responsable, eso es todo," respondió Lily. "Bien… ¿sabes algo?"

La expresión de Severus era amargada. "No somos amigos, Lily. Tú lo sigues diciendo. Y aun así, ahora que quieres algo, me hablas. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"No me di cuenta que tu haciendo lo correcto era en consecuencia de nuestra Amistad," respondió la Gryffindor. "Sólo olvídalo, Severus. No hay punto en discutir sobre esto."

El Profesor Slughorn se acercó lentamente a su mesa, su arrugada cara prácticamente brillando con anticipación mientras le echaba una mirada a los calderos. "Excelente, excelente," murmuro orgulloso. "Es tan agradable verlos trabajar juntos en pociones nuevamente. El equipo soñado reunido de nuevo. Continúen con el excelente trabajo." Sonriendo, se movió hacia el siguiente escritorio ("De veras, Sr. Cattermole, debe aprender a agregar sus ingredientes en una mejor secuencia.").

Mientras tanto, Lily, recogió un contenedor de gomosas plumas verdes, y comenzó a agregar una pequeña porción del ingrediente en su caldero.

"Estas agregando la raíz de luna muy pronto," le informó Severus.

Lily negó con la cabeza. "No importa si lo dejas hervir por diez minutos o agregas la raíz de luna inmediatamente," dijo. "No en la poción Piméntonica."

"Los otros ingredientes no se calentaran apropiadamente," discutió el Slytherin.

"Lo harán. Ya lo he intentado."

La miró sorprendido. "¿Hiciste la poción Piméntonica antes?"

Asintiendo: "Mucha veces. Es útil. Cuando viene la época del frío, no tienes que ir corriendo a la enfermería todo el tiempo."

Severus también asintió. Estuvo callado por el resto de la clase, y aunque Lily lo notó, tratando de verla a los ojos cuando la campana sonó y juntó sus ingredientes, la Gryffindor no hizo ningún otro intento de hablar con él.

_(Actúa Naturalmente)_

"Y nuevamente, si alguien cree tener información sobre estos terribles, terribles mensajes," dijo la Profesora Babble, la bruja de mediana edad que enseñaba Runas Antiguas, "espero que lo diga."

La última amenaza apareció el Jueves por la tarde.

**LA VENGANZA SE ACERCA A LOS SANGRE SUCIA Y TRAIDORES DE LA SANGRE.**

La campana sonó, indicando el final del período, y Lily y Donna comenzaron a recoger sus libros y anotaciones. "¿Cuán probable sería que alguien en esta clase tenga alguna información sobre los mensajes?" Donna se mofó, tirando su mochila sobre su hombro. "Además de nosotras, está perfecto Ravenclaw y un par de aburridos Hufflepuffs. Y Lupin, por supuesto."

Lily sonrió débilmente. "Aun así, desearía que alguien supiese algo. Sé que es estúpido, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por este asunto."

"Tienes razón," acordó Donna, "es estúpido." Comenzaron a descender por la escalera. "Bueno, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Snape? Tal vez sepa algo."

"Lo creas o no, de alguna manera el pregunte. Él lo comentó," agregó apresuradamente, "pero le di a entender no tan sutilmente que creía que el tal vez supiese algo."

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Que lo estaba utilizando," respondió al prefecta.

Donna rodó los ojos. "Como si le importase."

"Odio a los hombres, en este momento," remarcó Lily, cruzándose de brazos. "Sabes, creo que estoy peleando con casi todos los hombres de mi vida."

"¿Es ese el motivo por el cual has tratado de forma tan indiferente al Príncipe Encantador?" le preguntó su amiga.

"Asumo que te refieres a Luke."

"Sí."

Lily asintió. "Me gustaba más cuando no hablaba sobre política. Luego, con Sev siendo simplemente mezquino en Pociones, y James Potter siendo… James Potter. Realmente odio a los hombres."

"Únete al club, genio," respondió Donna. "¿Y qué con Adam McKinnon? ¿Frank Longbottom? No puedes odiarlos a todos."

"No lo hago," admitió Lily. "Aunque, no estoy muy contenta con Frank en este momento. Ha estado actuando de manera muy extraña. Primero, pensé que sólo estaba teniendo problemas con Alice, pero en la reunión de prefectos del otro día estaba tan… nervioso."

"No he notado nada."

"Que sorpresa."

Donna percibió el sarcasmo e hizo mala cara. "Oh, por cierto, ¿te diriges a la Sala Común?"

"Estoy famélica," dijo Lily, "creo que me dirigiré directo al Gran Salón… subiré mis libros al dormitorio luego."

"Bien por mí." Continuaron descendiendo, encontrando a Marlene, Miles, y Mary en el Hall de Entrada, el grupo regresaba de Cuidado de la Criaturas Mágicas.

"Gracias a Dios," suspiró Mary, viendo a Donna y Lily. "¡Sensatez!" Lily le lanzó una mirada interrogadora, y Mary señaló con la cabeza a sus dos compañeros.

"Por decimosexta vez," Marlene le decía a su novio, "lo siento. No sabía que ya lo habías alimentado, ¡Sino no lo hubiese hecho!"

"¡Bueno deberías haber preguntado!" saltó Miles. "¡Vomitó sobre todos mis zapatos!"

"¡Bueno lo siento! ¡Fue un accidente!"

"Decir que ´fue un accidente´ no resuelve nada," respondió. "Cielos, Marly, hay una razón por la cual no estás en Ravenclaw. Te veré luego." Miles entró al Gran Salón amargamente.

Las otras se quedaron en silencio por un momento. "Marlene," comenzó Mary suavemente, pero la rubia no quería escucharlo-

"Sólo… sólo, no. No… no tengo hambre. La veo en la Sala Común." Con eso, Marlene se apresuró por las escaleras de mármol.

Cuando ya no estaba, Donna lucía confundida. "¿Tenemos todos permitido decirle mierda así a Marlene ahora? Porque cada vez que digo algo así, Lily me dice que me calle…"

"Esto es una locura," gruño Mary, mientras las chicas se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor. "Alguien tiene que decirle algo a Marlene. No puede tolerar estas tonterías."

"Le decimos eso todo el tiempo," Lily le recordó. "Bueno… Donna lo hace, de todos modos. No es tonta. Tiene que darse cuenta que Miles es un imbécil…"

"Honestamente," suspiró Donna. "Es como si el feminismo nunca sucediera. No entiendo con las adolescentes sienten la necesidad de lanzarse completamente en estas estúpidas, inmaduras relaciones."

"Sexo, en su mayoría," le dijo Mary.

"No necesitas estar en una relación para tener sexo," respondió Donna.

"Y me dices a mí zorra."

"No soy una…"

"Paren de pelear," dijo Lily. "Estoy comenzando a pensar que tienes razón, Mary."

"¿Qué Donna es una zorra?"

"No soy una…"

"No, sobre Marlene," interrumpió Lily. "Tal vez debamos decirle algo sobre… oh, hola, Adam." Sonrojándose levemente, Lily le sonrió a Adam McKinnon, mientras tomaba una siento frente a las tres chicas.

"Hola," respondió. "Este… este asiento no está reservado para nadie, ¿verdad?"

"No," dijo Mary.

"No, no lo está," acordó Donna. "De hecho, sería bueno que te sientes aquí, porque justo estábamos diciendo como…"

"Como no hemos hablado contigo hace tiempo." Saltó Lily. "Quiero decir… ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo esta… la vida?"

Mary ocultó su risa; Donna lucía confundida.

"Oh, estoy bien. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, de alguna forma u otra." Se sirvió patatas. "Así que… er… ¿dónde está Marlene? No se está salteando la cena por esa estúpida dieta de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," dijo Mary, mientras Donna trataba de decir no. "Sí, Marlene y su… estúpida dieta. Estábamos… pensando en llevarle algo para cenar en unos minutos, en verdad. Alimentarla a la fuerza… tal vez hayan tubos de por medio."

"¿Lo estábamos?" preguntó Donna.

"Los amables entre nosotras lo hacíamos."

Adam sonrió. "Bueno, yo puedo hacerlo. Está en la Sala Común, ¿no?"

"Probablemente," dijo Lily. Él tomó un plato.

"¿Creen que querrá pan?"

"No, no come pan," le dijo Mary.

"¿Y postre?"

"Ella no come postre," dijo Lily.

"¿Vegetales?"

"Si están crudos."

"Esa chica está loca," comentó Adam, pero ´loca´ no sonaba como la palabra que quería usar. Cuando termino de compilar la cena, Adam dio sus saludos y se dirigió fuera del Gran salón.

"¿Por qué le mintieron?" demandó Donna. "Estoy tan confundida con este ´lenguaje de chicas´ que ustedes dos tienen."

"No le podíamos decir a Adam que Miles estaba siendo mezquino con Marlene," dijo Lily. "La humillaría."

Mary suspiró, descansando su mentón en su mano. "No creo que ese chico tenga una sola falla. Creo que es posible que sea absolutamente perfecto. Lo juro, si Mar no se acuesta con él pronto, yo lo haré."

"Zorra," dijo Donna.

"Cállate."

_(Con Un Poco De Ayuda De Amigos)_

"Cuenta conmigo," dijo Sirius.

"Y conmigo," dijo Peter rápidamente.

"Bueno, por supuesto que conmigo también," dijo Remus. "Vamos a hacer algo útil de una vez por todas. ¿Cómo podría quedarme afuera de esta?"

"Ignorando la condescendencia de Moony," dijo James, sacándose su capa y dejando un paquete de cigarrillos en el escritorio de su dormitorio, "genial. El único problema es, no estoy seguro de que nosotros cuatro entraremos en la capa de invisibilidad. Hemos crecido bastante desde primer año."

"Tiene razón," dijo Sirius. "Deberíamos dividirnos."

"El Castillo estará oscuro," agregó Peter. "¿Creen que un encantamiento desilusionador podría ocultar a dos de nosotros?"

Remus dijo que creía que sí. "Luego, si hay más de una persona a la cual perseguir, Wormtail y yo podríamos seguir a uno, mientras que Prongs y Padfoot al otro."

"Excelente," dijo Sirius. "¿A qué hora deberíamos irnos?"

"Aguanten un segundo," interrumpió Peter. "¿cómo sabemos que esta es la noche en que deberíamos investigar? Quiero decir, ha sido bastante aleatorio, hasta ahora."

James negó con la cabeza, despreocupado. "Es esta noche. Confíen en mí." Se sentó en su cama, recostándose contra el borde y buscando algo en su baúl. Finalmente, el Merodeador localizó el objeto de su búsqueda. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino doblado. "En cuanto a irnos—no sabemos cuándo. Tendremos que usar el mapa." Agitó el pergamino demostrativamente.

"Como una vigilancia," dijo Sirius, encantado. Le sacó el mapa de las manos a su amigo. "Suena a diversión. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?"

"Esto no es divertido," suspiró Remus, frotando su cuello adolorido. "Prongs, nunca mencionaste que tendríamos que esperar en el salón de Historia de la Magia. Huele a centro de jubilados aquí."

"La morgue de un centro de jubilados, en verdad," agregó Sirius, mientras estaba acostado boca arriba en el escritorio del Profesor Binn.

"Es el lugar ideal," respondió James. "Es el cuarto piso—cerca de las escaleras. Si algo aparece en el mapa, podremos llegar allí rápidamente."

Peter bostezó. "Son las dos-treinta de la madrugada," dijo. "¿Estás seguro de que es esta noche, Prongs?"

"Sí." Pero su confianza en esa declaración comenzaba a declinar. James miró fijo al mapa en el escritorio frente a él. La imagen mostrada en él era en su mayoría quieta, con un par de excepciones. Los puntos representando a Argus Filch y a Rubeus Hagrid continuaban recorriendo los pasillos (lejos del Salón de Historia de la Magia).

"¿Nadie ha abandonado su Sala Común?" preguntó Sirius, dibujando figuras en el aire con su varita.

"No," dijo James. "Missy Lewis y Daniel Strout acaban de abandonar su armario en el segundo piso y están volviendo a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff."

"¿Tan pronto?" rio Sirius. "Sólo estuvieron allí unos dos minutos. Recuérdame burlarme de Strout por eso luego."

Incluso Remus soltó una sonrisa a esto. "Escucha, Prongs, tal vez deberíamos poner una hora límite. Si nada sucede para las tres en punto, entonces…"

"Lo veo."

"¿Qué?"

Sirius rodó fuera del escritorio, y los otros dos Merodeadores se levantaron para unirse a James cerca del mapa. "¿Dónde?" preguntó Peter. James señaló.

"¿Roland Urquhart?" preguntó Remus. "¿Alguno de nosotros lo conoce?"

"Es de séptimo año," dijo Sirius. "Se presentó a la pruebas de Quidditch de Slytherin durante nuestro… ¿qué fue? ¿Cuarto año? Ese fue el año que espiamos en sus pruebas, lo que, resultó ser, una completa pérdida de tiempo, porque nada interesante sucede allí. Este chico, Urquhart, no entró al equipo. Era un horrible volador. Tambipen la invitó a salir a mi prima Narcissa una vez, pero lo rechazó."

"¿Sabes de algo en lo que no haya fallado?" preguntó Remus, divertido.

"Bueno, hasta ahora ha logrado confundir bastante a los profesores," dijo James.

"No sabemos si él es el responsable de esto," dijo Moony lentamente. "Quiero decir, tal vez sólo está yendo por una caminata, y…"

"Lo voy a seguir," interrumpió James, recogiendo su plateada capa de invisibilidad.

"¿Culpable hasta probar inocencia, Prongs?"

"Exacto, Moony."

Remus comenzó a protestar, pero Sirius señaló el mapa. "Mira como se está moviendo, Lupin… se está deteniendo en el segundo piso…" El punto etiquetado Rolan Urquhart se detuvo cerda de treinta segundos, antes de continuar por el corredor con gran apuro.

"Tienes razón… deberías seguirlo," aceptó Lupin. "¿Estás dejando la tinta y el pergamino para la carta?"

James señaló a un escritorio dónde dichos artículos residían. "Comiencen con eso. Y quédense con uno de los espejos de dos caras, así podremos decirles exactamente dónde escribir, ¿sí?"

"Ok," dijo Peter.

Sirius ayudó a James estirar la capa de invisibilidad. "¿Ustedes dos podrán realizar el encantamiento desilusionador sin problemas? ¿No quieren que nosotros lo hagamos, así pueden usar la capa?"

"No somos infantes," saltó Remus. "Sólo váyanse. Y llévense el mapa."

"Quédenselo ustedes," respondió James, empujando el Mapa del Merodeador en las manos de Lupin. "He estado mirando fijamente a esa cosa por horas. Me he memorizado la rotaciones de guardia. Lo necesitarán más que nosotros."

"Pero necesitan rastrear a Urquhart. ¿Y si lo pierden?" James frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que James tenía razón. "No te preocupes, presté algo de atención también. Creo que se me la rotación."

"Apresúrate," dijo Sirius. James tomó una esquina de la capa y la lanzó sobre su amigo y él. Desaparecieron. Segundos después, la puerta del salón se abrió y se cerró.

Remus se giró al pergamino, tinta, y pluma esperando por él. "¿Quieres escribirlo, Peter, o debería hacerlo yo?"

"Tu hazlo," respondió el otro. "En caso de que chequeen la letra."

Remus rodó sus ojos, pero estaba sonriendo mientras tomaba la pluma y comenzaba a escribir.

Sirius y James, mientras tanto, se escurrían por las escaleras, cuidando estar agachados para que la punta de la capa tocara el piso. Sirius mantenía sus ojos en el mapa. "Hizo una última parada en el segundo piso… Calculo que irá hacia el tercer piso luego."

"Calculo que hay un escalón con trampa en esa escalera," murmuró James, sonriendo.

Moviéndose tan rápido como les era posible, el par llego al descansó del segundo piso. Un muchacho flacucho con ojos hundidos y pálida piel se encontraba no muy lejos, sacudiendo su varita como si condujese a una orquesta. En respuesta a su varita, una docena de hojas de pergamino bailaban por los aires, eventualmente aterrizando contra la pared en una larga formación. Urquhart se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos y observando su trabajo con satisfacción por unos momentos, antes de levantar su varita nuevamente y sacudiéndola una vez hacia la pared. El pergamino blanco en la pared de repente se desvaneció, dejando nada pero la piedra normal detrás.

"Amo tener la razón," suspiró James. Sirius rodó sus ojos.

"No te pongas en arrogante. No hemos logrado esto aún. Vamos."

Mientras Urquhart levitaba una gran bolsa al estilo Santa Claus (que James sospechó que no estaba llena de regalos) y avanzaba por el corredor, los dos Merodeadores se alejaron por la escalera, teniendo cuidado de saltarse el escalón con trampa que conocían bastante bien. Llegaron al siguiente piso, ocultándose a la vuelta de una esquina, justo cuando Roland Urquhart alcanzaba el primer escalón.

"¿Listo?" preguntó Sirius. En respuesta, James movió la capa lo suficiente como para poder apuntar su varita. Luego, asomándose levemente por la esquina, James esperó.

Urquhart—con expresión de negocios en su pálido rostro—subía las escaleras inconscientemente. En el quinto escalón, el Slytherin pausó, listo para saltar el tramposo sexto escalón, pero antes de poder hacerlo, James sacudió su varita, y Urquhart se tropezó hacia adelante. Soltó la bolsa, y una docena de papeles volaron. Urquhart soltó un pequeño llanto, pero se detuvo, antes de que su pierna tocara el escalón. Sirius maldijo, pero James no estaba afectado. El Gryffindor sacudió su varita una vez más, y los ojos de Urquhart comenzaron a cerrase. Un momento después, estaba dormido.

"Ingenioso, amigo," murmuro Sirius, removiendo la capa. "Le diré a Moony." Tomó un espejo de palta de su bolsillo trasero y miró en él, diciendo: "Remus Lupin."

La cara de Remus apareció un momento después, y mientras James se apresuraba escalones abajo hacia Urquhart, Sirius le dijo a su amigo: "Lo tenemos. Estará atascado en el escalón trampa entre el segundo y tercer piso."

"Genial," dijo Remus. "Los vemos en la Sala Común en diez minutos."

"Buena suerte."

Sirius guardó el espejo y siguió los movimientos de James hacia abajo. El Merodeador estaba maniobrando la pierna del inconsciente Urquhart dentro del escalón trampa.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Padfoot.

"Pon su mano alrededor pasamano, así no se caerá, ¿puedes?"

Sirius obedeció, forzando el brazo de Urquhart atreves de la baranda. "¿Se despertará a tiempo?"

"Apenas," respondió el otro. "Creerá que quedó inconsciente cuando se tropezó, pero no tendrá tiempo de descubrir una manera de escapar antes de que lo atrapen."

"Excelente."

Los dos muchachos se enderezaron, admirando su trabajo por un momento. Sirius tomó uno de los pergaminos que estaban en el piso, leyendo en voz alta: "Tourjous Pur." Miró a James. "Ese es el mantra de mi familia. El lema de la Casa Black, quiero decir." Frunciendo el ceño, Sirius agregó: "¿No creerás que…?"

"No."

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?"

"Porque Regulus no es un idiota, así es como. No será el chico más agradable, pero no es un rarito solitario que crea que puede asustar a la gente con amenazas escritas pobremente. Además, no dejaría el mantra de su familia en el pergamino al menos que quisiese ser encontrado. Sería como firmar con sus iniciales."

"Tienes razón," acordó Sirius. "Reg es un imbécil, pero no es tan estúpido."

"Deberíamos irnos."

"Verdad."

Sirius soltó el pergamino. "Nos vemos pronto, Roland, amigo."

Se apresuraron subiendo las escalera, y se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad una vez más, antes de comenzar el viaje de vuelta a la Sala Común.

"Yo lo pondré en la puerta," dijo Peter. Remus alzó una ceja (no que su compañero pudiera realmente verlo, como ambos eran de alguna forma transparentes).

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Bueno, tú la escribiste. Debería tomar algún riesgo, ¿o no?"

"Muy bien, hazlo."

Peter se apresuró hacia adelante, un pedazo de pergamino doblado en su mano, sacando su varita, acomodó el pergamino contra la puerta de madera ante ellos. Luego, apuntando su varita directo al pergamino, Peter murmuro un hechizo. Cuando se movió, el papel estaba pegado en la puerta.

"¿Listo para correr?" preguntó Peter.

"Sí."

"Genial." La emoción evidente en su voz. Se giró hacia la puerta nuevamente y comenzó a golpearla con su puño. "¡HEY, TÚ! ¡REVISA TU CORREO!" Gritó Wormtail a todo pulmón. Se esucho el sonido de alguien moviéndose adentro, y Remus y Peter, apenas aguantándose la risa, salieron disparados por el corredor y giraron por la esquina tan rápido como podían.

Hubo silencio en el pasillo por unos momentos, y luego la puerta dónde los Merodeadores habían sujetado su nota se abrió. Lathe apareció, obviamente recién despierto. Miró a sus alrededores, y luego vio la carta. Desdoblándolo, se acercó a una antorcha para poder leer lo que estaba escrito.

QUERIDO SR. LATHE,

SI TIENE CURIOSIDAD SOBRE QUIEN HA ESTADO DEJANDO LAS NOTAS AMENAZADORAS POR LA ESCUELA, ÉL SE HA TROPEZADO Y CAÍDO EN EL ESCALÓN TRAMPA ENTRE EL SEGUNDO Y TERCER PISO. PENSÉ QUE TAL VEZ LE GUSTARÍA SABERLO.

SINCERAMENTE,

ÉL QUE LO ATRAPÓ

Lathe se metió a su cuarto, volviendo segundos después con su capa y varita.

_(Chica)_

Roland Urquhart fue suspendido por el resto del semestre de Otoño.

"Yo lo habría expulsado," dijo Marlene indiferentemente, mientras las noticias eran discutidas en el Hall de Entrada la mañana siguiente (Jueves).

"Yo también," dijo Donna.

Por una vez, estaban de acuerdo en algo.

"Fue realmente estúpido de su parte quedarse atrapado en el escalón trampa," dijo Mary. "Ni siquiera yo me sigo confundiendo con esos."

Donna rio. "Excepto la Navidad pasada."

"¡Acordamos nunca más discutir ese tema!" Pero incluso Mary reprimía la risa.

Lily se rio con las otras, hasta que notó a Severus Snape en la otra punta del Hall. Estaba sólo, y una repentina ola de pena causó que Lily se moviese hacia él.

"Roland Urquhart," comenzó incómodamente, mientras se le acercaba. "¿Quién lo hubiese creído, no?" Severus no dijo nada. "No fue uno de tus amigos." Nuevamente, sin respuesta. "¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste que no sabías nada al respecto?"

"Porque pensaste que lo hacía, y estaba enojado," respondió Snape. "Y tú sólo quisiste actuar como mi amiga con la condición de que te pudiese ayudar con eso."

Lily negó con la cabeza. "Eso no es verdad. No quería actuar como tu amiga para nada."

Severus puso mala cara.

"Estaba bromeando," le informó. Luego más seria, continuó: "Creo que tienes razón sobre una cosa. Tengo que perdonarte. Y… quiero hacerlo." Esperó, "Ahora, preferiblemente."

La miró, sorprendido. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Estoy diciendo que… tal vez…" ¿Era este un terrible error? "Tal vez podríamos ser amigos de nuevo."

El shock estaba escrito en toda su cara. "¿De verdad?"

Ella asintió.

"Oh. Bien… ok."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Bien."

"Así que…"

"Así que, te veré por ahí, entonces."

"Bien. Ok."

Lily se giró y se dirigió hacia las chicas. La multitud en el Hall de Entrada comenzó a moverse hacia el Gran Salón, para comenzar con el desayuno, y Lily estaba también por entrar, cuando notó a los Merodeadores charlando cerca de la escalera de mármol. Una idea le llegó a la prefecta, y comenzó a acercarse, haciendo contacto visual con James a la distancia. Había cruzado la mitad del espacio entre ellos, cuando alguien la agarró del brazo.

"¡Luke!"

"Lily," dijo su novio desesperado, y realmente lucía dulce. "Lily, los siento tanto. Escucha, hable con Marlene anoche, y ella me explicó porque has estado tan enojada, y… lo siento. Yo sólo… por supuesto que tenías razón sobre todo. No sé qué estaba pensando. Yo sólo…"

"Está bien, Luke."

Sonrió (su increíble sonrisa). "¿De verdad?"

"De verdad."

Realmente no podía estar enojada con él. Simplemente no había suficiente energía dentro de ella para dedicarse a estar enojada con tal chico. La besó gentilmente en los labios.

"Te veré luego del desayuno, Flor."

"Nos vemos, Luke"

Lily le sonrió mientras él se dirigía hacia el Gran Salón. Cuando ya no estaba, miró hacia donde habían estado los merodeadores. Tres se habían ido, pero James seguía allí.

"Hola, Flor," dijo, imitando la voz grave, seria de Luke.

"Cállate. Luke Harper es el muchacho más dulce de todo el mundo, y tú no podrías simplemente comprenderlo."

"¿Es un buen besador?"

"Cállate." Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, luego Lily comenzó: "Así que…" Se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Dormiste bien, Chasquidos?" preguntó James alegremente.

"¿Y tú?"

"Excelentemente, gracias."

"Que gracioso Potter, luces exhausto."

"Oh, bueno, tuve una cita."

"Ya veo."

"¿Lo haces?"

Breve silencio, y Lily continuó: "Así que tengo una pregunta para ti."

"Dispara."

"Si alguien con los conocimientos requeridos para detectar a Roland Urquhart también poseyera la motivación para encontrarlo, ¿cómo exactamente, sabrían en que noche elegiría colgar esos horribles carteles?"

"Bueno, eso es fácil," respondió James. "Tal persona, inexistente realmente, sólo tendría que observar el patrón en el que esos carteles fueron colgados. Sólo aparecían los días luego de las noches que Filch y Hagrid tenían asignadas las patrulla, en oposición a los investigadores del Ministerio que tiene una mayor experiencia. Una rápida discusión con Hagrid le habría dicho a esta persona de experiencia y motivación que su próxima patrulla era el Miércoles en la noche… y el resto sería historia."

Lily asintió, mordiendo su labio para evitar sonreír. "¿Sabes que he escuchado?"

"No."

"Escuche que Lathe está diciendo que alguien le aviso dónde podría encontrar a Urquhart. Un estudiante le dejo un mensaje para él, aparentemente. De forma anónima."

James lucía sorprendido. "¿De verdad? Wow. Extraño. ¿Quién crees que pudo haber sido?"

"No lo sé," admitió Lily suspirando. "Sin duda alguien con…"

"¿Motivación y experiencia?" suministro James.

"Alguien con un carácter consistente y algo que probar," agregó la pelirroja.

"Bueno, no conozco a nadie así."

"Si… yo tampoco."

"Aunque, estoy algo celoso de esa persona," continuo James pensativamente. "Él o ella debe ser muy ingenioso."

"Bueno," dijo Lily, "no te preocupes. Tal vez escojas la próxima batalla, ¿verdad?"

"No es probable."

"Pero no imposible."

"No, creo que no."

"Te… veré en clase, Potter."

**Títulos: **"The Shape of Things to Come" Or "Revolution"

**Subtitulos:**

_(Something)_

_(Don't Let Me Down)_

_(A Day in the Life)_

_(It Won't Be Long)_

_(Hello, Goodbye)_

_(Act Naturally)_

_(With a Little Help From My Friends)_

_(Girl)_


	6. Conversaciones

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling y a Jules

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

"_Conversaciones"_

O

"_Sacude, Agita, y Rueda"_

Las relaciones interpersonales principalmente se componen de momentos y de conversaciones. Los momentos son las tranquilas, indescriptibles pequeñas cosas que significan algo más allá de su aparente esencia. Las conversaciones son la carne: la mayor parte del día… la manera en la que uno engaña al otro, o la forma en la que alguien descubre una pista (porque los momentos no mienten, pero pueden ser difíciles de leer).

Las conversaciones son un método por el cual información es entregada entre personas. Las conversaciones son fuentes de rumores y hechos, mentiras y verdades, buenas noticias y malas noticias. Las conversaciones pueden proteger a uno de los peligros de la des comunicación y señales mal leídas. Las conversaciones pueden resolver problemas que la simple acción no puede tener esperanza de resolver. Las conversaciones pueden salvar relaciones, finalizar peleas, y—se ha dicho—controlar la violencia.

De todos modos, hay algunas conversaciones que uno desea, él o ella, jamás haber tenido.

_(La Mentira)_

La discreción no era una de las principales características de Carlotta Meloni. Intentaba mantener una personalidad muy abierta, sin sufrir vergüenza alguna por discusiones que hacían a otras chicas sonrojarse. Carlotta no creía en la deshonestidad, y las mentiras no eran su estilo, así que cuando se encontró a si misma relatando una historia falsa a su mejor amiga Shelley una mañana de Sábado a finales de Octubre, culpa plagó a la hermosa morena.

"Bueno, me voy a la biblioteca," Carlotta le dijo a su amiga, juntando sus cosas. "Sólo tengo que terminar el ensayo de pociones, y luego nos juntaremos para el almuerzo."

"¿Estas segura de que no quieres ayuda para ese ensayo?" preguntó Shelley, meticulosamente aplicando máscara de pestañas frente al espejo del dormitorio de chicas.

Pero Carlotta había pensado en eso. Había escogido específicamente la tarea de pociones como su coartada, porque era un hecho conocido por todos que Shelley tenía muy poca idea de pociones. "Realmente, Shelley, ¿qué bien puede lograr eso?"

"Buen punto," acordó la bruja sosa. "Te veré al mediodía."

"Perfecto."

Sonriendo, pero sintiéndose culpable y más culpable con cada segundo que pasaba, Carlotta recogió su bolso y, girándose, salió del dormitorio. Se movió a través de la Sala Común, por los pasillos, y bajo las escaleras, pero no paro en el cuarto piso, como se necesitaría hacer para llegar a la biblioteca. En vez de eso, continuó bajando hasta el segundo piso, donde había un lindo e inusual salón de clases que estaba casi siempre vacío. Carlotta entró y espero.

Esperó y esperó por más de una hora, mirando su reloj cada par de minutos. Él dijo las diez en punto. Él dijo las diez en punto, ¿no?

Ella esperó hasta la once y veinticuatro. Él nunca apareció.

_ (El Desacuerdo)_

"Tenemos que hacerlo, Prongs." Sirius le dio una palmada a su amigo en el hombre, tomando una expresión de valentía. "Sólo hazlo, ¿está bien? Sólo… sólo ve por ello."

James frunció el ceño. "No puedo, Padfoot. No pueden realmente obligarnos, ¿verdad?"

"No," comenzó Sirius lentamente. "Pero si no lo hacemos, te das cuenta que no tendremos un equipo de Quidditch, ¿verdad?"

"Técnicamente, tal vez no. Pero sabes, creo que tenemos un gran grupo este año. Tal vez, como los Cazadores son tan increíbles, ni siquiera necesitamos un Guardián, así que McKinnon podría jugar como Buscador."

"Necesitamos siete jugadores, Prongs. Estas en negación."

"Las pruebas son terribles."

"Lo sé, pero tenemos que hacerlo."

"Pero no quiero."

"¿Quieres que cite a los Rolling Stones, o vas colgarlo una vez por todas?"

James suspiró. Tomando una tachuela de la pizarra de noticias de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, el Capitán de Quidditch puso un pedazo de pergamino en el centro de la pizarra y clavo la tachuela en el centro superior.

PRUEBAS DE QUIDDITCH

ESTE DOMINGO, 9 A.M.

GRYFFINDOR, SÓLO 2°-7° AÑOS

"¿Cuántos Hufflepuffs de primer año crees que se presentarán?" preguntó Sirius.

"Oh, al menos seis." Suspiró James cansinamente. "Vamos. Vayámonos a desayunar. Mirar a esto solo me deprime."

Sirius abandonó la Sala Común con él, pero dijo mientras comenzaban a avanzar por el corredor: "En realidad, no voy a ir a desayunar contigo, Prongs. Mi tío quiere que coma con el esta mañana."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Si tuviese que adivinar, diría que tiene que ver conmigo siendo su sobrino."

"¿Así que nada específico? ¿No estás en problemas ni nada?"

Sirius negó con la cabeza "Nah, estoy limpio por el momento. Debo decir, que tú siendo todo derecho-y-estrecho apuesto un paño frío en mi vida. Soy prácticamente un prefecto ahora. No me he emborrachado en semana."

"Tres días, Padfoot."

"Apenas si estaba alegre. Eso no cuenta."

"Bueno, cinco día entonces."

Sirius lo pensó. "Es justo." Alcanzaron el sexton piso. "Aquí es donde te dejo. Ten un buen desayuno. No golpees a nadie."

"Que gracioso."

"No, estoy siendo absolutamente serio, ella tenía a dieciséis elfos domésticos en ese cuarto, tratando de sacar todo. Tres días, estuvieron allí, y los posters no salían."

Sirius rio mientras su tío terminaba de contar la historia. "Bueno," comenzó el Black más joven, terminando su té con una sonrisa, "me alegra haber dejado algo como una impresión."

"Lo hiciste," respondió el Profesor. "¿Disfrutaste tu desayuno?"

"Si, fue agradable."

"Me alegra." Hubo un breve silencio, mientras el Profesor Black comenzaba a ordenar. "Escucha, Sirius," comenzó luego de un tiempo, "sabes, probablemente hiciste lo correcto, yéndote cuando lo hiciste. Sólo… tu sabes… salir de la casa."

Sirius asintió. "Tenía que irme. Luego de esa última… esa última noche, no podía quedarme allí. No había ninguna razón para quedarme."

"Fuiste inteligente," acordó Black, sentándose nuevamente, más cerca del fuego y más lejos de su sobrino. "Fuiste muy inteligente sobre todo… vaciando tú bóveda en el banco antes de que Walburga pudiese sacarte tu dinero… mudarte con los Potter… estuvo todo muy bien hecho."

"Para serte sincero, James fue el que tuvo la idea de vaciar la bóveda del banco. Si hubiese sido yo, lo habría dejado ahí y Mamá hubiese aparecido en Gringotts, mostrando su usual encanto y consiguiendo que la abriesen por ella con su llave de repuesto. Sirius sonrió. "Sí, tuve suerte de tener a los Potter." Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, antes de que el joven continuara: "Escucha, er… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

Alphard Black asintió.

"¿Cómo es que nunca te fuiste? Quiero decir, ¿cómo es que nunca abandonaste a la familia?"

"Bueno… fue diferente para mí. Nunca fue tan difícil como lo fue para ti. Siempre he sido más pasivo, creo. Claro que no estoy de acuerdo con mi querida y dulce hermana, y toda la familia está loca de remate, pero tienes que entender, Sirius, que la mayor parte de mi vida, la Black ´tourjous pur´ propaganda eran sólo… palabras. No había acción detrás de ello."

"Pero hay acción ahora," lo interrumpió Sirius. "Los Mortífagos y Voldemort… la gente dice que se acerca una guerra y comienzo a pensar que tienen razón."

"¿La gente? Te refieres a Alex Potter."

"Entre otros."

El Profesor Black asintió. "Probablemente estén en lo correcto, Sirius. A veces desearía tener tu coraje. Pero nunca fui un Gryffindor. Como un obediente Black, estaba en Slytherin."

"También Andrómeda," respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. "Eso no me importa. Y apenas te llamo un obediente Black. Le hablaste mal al Abuelo en público en la fiesta de Año Nuevo hace algunos años. Mamá estaba furiosa."

"Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver." Sirius no sabía cómo responder a esto, así que simplemente pretendió prestar atención a su taza de té. "Escucha, Sirius," continuó presentemente, "sé lo que sucedió esa noche y… lamento lo del elfo doméstico."

"El elfo doméstico tenía nombre," dijo Sirius secamente. "Daisy fue la única criatura en toda la casa que alguna vez fue amable conmigo, sabes."

"¿Y qué hay de Regulus?"

Sirius rodó sus ojos. "Los bebes no cuentan."

"Apenas es unos años más joven que tú."

"Pero no ha sido amable conmigo desde que era un bebe."

"Sé así si lo prefieres," dijo Black, y parecía cansado, "él te admira."

Sirius negó con la cabeza. "Regulus es un imbécil. Es simplemente como Mamá y Papá y Bella."

"No lo es. Es joven e impresionable y está confundido. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad que tú tuviste…"

"¿Qué oportunidad es esa?"

"Ser un Gryffindor, por supuesto. Lejos de la tontería de la sangre en Slytherin."

"Reg podría haber ido a Gryffindor si lo hubiese querido. Tenía una elección, al igual que todos. Así es como funciona la selección."

"Sirius," comenzó su tío lentamente. "Regulus tuvo bastando con lo que… lidiar, luego de que fuiste elegido en Gryffindor. Se dio cuenta de que habría roto el corazón de mi hermana si no entraba en Slytherin."

"Imposible. Mamá no tiene un corazón el cual romper."

"Sirius…"

"No puedo creer que la defiendas," contraatacó el joven mago, agresivamente. "No estabas allí esa noche. No la viste… mato al elfo doméstica como si fuese… una maleza o algo. Ella montó la cabeza en la pared, sólo porque sabía que en verdad me importaba ese elfo… que ella era mi única amiga en toda esa estúpida casa."

"No estoy defendiendo a Walburga. Estoy defendiendo a Regulus."

"¡Fue la culpa de Regulus!" gritó Sirius, parándose. "Regulus era el que le dijo a Mamá que Daisy sabía que me había escapado al noche anterior. ¡Si no le hubiese dicho, Mamá jamás se hubiese enterado, y ella no habría asesinado al elfo doméstico!"

"No lo sabía, Sirius. Regulus es muy joven, y…"

"Así que, ahora es muy joven. Creí que era sólo unos años más joven que yo."

"Escucha, Sirius, todavía hay esperanza para tu hermano, si…"

"Sabes," Sirius hablo con voz alta sobre su tío, "si hubiese sabido que la razón por la que estabas siendo tan amable conmigo era para formar una sentimental reunión familiar, no hubiese venido. Y aquí, yo creía que era porque, no lo sé, creía que tal vez querías mostrarme que tenía un familiar decente… a quien realmente le importaba yo como individuo, no sólo como el heredero del nombre de la familia."

"Sirius, tú sabes…"

El joven Black no escuchó. Salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta con un golpe detrás de él.

_(El Debate)_

Lily se pasó el Sábado en la biblioteca con Severus: honestamente esta no era lo más glamoroso para hacer con la mitad de su fin de semana, pero Lily lo pensaba como una inversión. Todo el día fue incomodo, por supuesto, porque ninguno sabía cómo comportarse alrededor del otro, pero, Lily razonó, había un límite de nivel de malestar. Eventualmente, gastarían todas sus horas de incomodidad, y luego sería… bueno, Lily no había pensado tan a futuro. ¿Volvería todo a lo normal?

¿Por qué eso le parecía improbable?

La pelirroja se estaba haciendo esa misma pregunta cuando se juntó con Marlene en la cena esa noche. Marlene, por supuesto, no había estado comiendo sola, pero con Adam McKinnon. El par se reía de alguna cosa o la otra mientras Lily tomaba asiento.

"¿Dónde has estado todo el día?" Marlene quiso saber. Lily parpadeó.

"¿Yo? Biblioteca. Con Sev."

La rubia frunció el ceño. "Tenía esperanzas de que estuvieses bromeando cuando dijiste que te habías arreglado con él."

"¿Por qué bromearía con eso?"

"Una pregunta mejor es ¿porque no satisfaces mis deseos?"

"Santa Clause no es real."

"Eres malvada."

Lily tomó un tenedor y seleccionó unas piezas de jamón. "Así que ¿de qué hablaban antes de que llegue? En caso de que te estuvieses preguntando, este es mi sutil intento de cambiar de tema."

"Ingenioso," dijo Adam.

"Excepcionalmente," acordó Marlene. "Estábamos hablando sobre las pruebas de Quidditch."

"Oh, el cartel está colgado en la pizarra, ¿no?" dijo Lily distraídamente. "Algo bueno, Donna se ha estado quejando de practicar con sólo seis jugadores."

"No veo porque," agregó Adam. "Apenas comenzamos a practicar ataques. Potter está en un viaje de ´entrenamiento de fuerza´. De todos modos, lo que estaba diciendo es que Marlene debería presentarse a las pruebas."

"Y yo estaba diciendo que perdió la cabeza," señaló Marlene. "No he jugado Quidditch en meses… y ni siquiera me he probado para el equipo antes. Sería terrible."

"No, deberías hacer," acordó Lily. "Recuerdas cuando tomamos lecciones de vuelo. Eras la mejor chica de nuestro año… incluso mejor que Donna en su momento, y ella está en el equipo. No le digas que dije eso."

"Lily, ¿lecciones de vuelo?" preguntó Marlene, tratando de encontrar la situación más ridícula de lo que realmente lo hacía. "Eso fue en primer año."

"Pero la posición que necesitamos es de Buscador," interrumpió Adam. "Eso es ochenta por ciento habilidad de todos modos. Lo tienes o no. Además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede suceder?"

"Bueno," comenzó Marlene, siempre la optimista, "podría humillarme a mí misma frente a todo el mundo, y luego caer a una muerte segura, tan fuerte que no sería nada más que dientes y una sustancia viscosa para cuando me encuentren, y luego mi madre decide que nunca me amo realmente y organiza un funeral a cajón abierto."

Los otros dos lo pensaron. "Bueno, eso sería malo," admitió Lily. "Pero, realmente, ¿cuáles son la chances de que eso suceda? Especialmente la parte con tu Mamá."

"No puedo hacer la prueba," continuó la rubia, pinchando comida de su palto casi vacío. "James no me elegiría y… y de todos modos, tendría que jugar contra Miles, con él siendo un Cazador de Ravenclaw."

Alcanzaron el corazón de la situación, y la mirada que intercambiaron Adam y Lily les dijo que ambos lo sabían. Y, aunque los dos se sentían inclinados a regañar a su amiga en común, Adam sabía que no era su lugar, y Lily sabía que era inapropiado hacerlo frente a Adam. Sin siquiera haber razones oficiales o siquiera racionales para esto, era, sin embargo, verdad.

"¿Por qué se quedaron tan callados?" preguntó Marlene. "Sigan hablando, o voy a comerme un trozo de ese pan." Miró con deseo al final de la mesa.

"Come, Karen Carpenter," le ordenó Lily. "Mides casi dos metros. Nadie notara si aumentas cinco kilos, mucho menos medio de uno."

"¿Crees que aumentaré cinco kilos?" Marlene miró a su plato con miedo. "Sabía que no debería haber comido ese postre el Jueves pasado…"

"Patético," murmuro Lily, mientras Adam intentaba poner una rodaja de pan en su plato.

Donna llegó. "¿Dónde has estado todo el día?" le demandó a Lily, tomando un asiento al lado de su amiga.

"Te dije antes de irme esta mañana," se defendió la prefecta.

Donna frunció el ceño. "Puede ser que tenga un vago recuerdo de ti golpeándome con una almohada y diciéndome algo en un lenguaje que sonaba como una mezcla entre duende y noruego, pero estoy muy segura que eso sucedió a eso de las ocho de la mañana, y tú podrías haber sido un duende noruego por todo lo que yo sé."

"Biblioteca," dijo Lily. "Con Severus, Y no me grites. ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Quidditch, duchas, cocina, Sala Común con un libro." Donna contó los lugares con sus dedos. "Me di cuenta de que cuando no estas cerca, Evans, tengo muy pocos amigos."

"Yo podría haberte dicho eso," señaló Marlene.

"Así que, Shack," dijo Adam, tratando de disolver el argumento, "Marlene está pensando en presentarse a las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch. Estamos tratando de convencerla."

"Ustedes dos estaban pensando que yo me presentarse a las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch," corrigió Marlene. "Yo no."

"Bien," dijo Donna. "Eso sería horrible."

Lily la pateó. "Ya hemos hablado de esto."

"Quiero decir…" continuó Donna, intencionalmente poco convincente. "Deberías hacer lo que… quieras."

"Fue un valiente intento a ser amable," reconoció Adam. "De todos modos, tengo tarea de Pociones. Te veo luego. Piénsalo, Marlene."

"O no," agregó Donna, mientras él se iba. "Sabes… lo que quieras…"

Marlene rodó los ojos, sonriendo de todos modos. Empujó su plato hacia adelante, y cuando miró a sus amigas, la miraban con expectación, Lily con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la rubia.

Lily negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo, y masticó una rebanada de pan. "Nada."

"¿Qué?"

Donna no dio ninguna respuesta y se sirvió varias rebanadas de jamón.

"Deja de sonreír, Lily," comandó Marlene. "Estoy hablando en serio, para."

"¡No estoy sonriendo!"

"¡Lo haces! ¡Para!" Pero eso solo hizo a Lily sonreír aún más. "¡Basta!" saltó Marlene. "Lily. Esto es estúpido. Tú eres…" se giró a Donna. "Lily dijo que yo era mejor volando que tú en nuestro primer año."

"Perra."

_(La Divulgación)_

Agotado, molesto, y deseando haberse quedado en su cama esa mañana, James Potter se escondió en una de las esquinas del Castillo, y sacó sus cigarrillos. No estaba completamente seguro cuales eran las políticas sobre fumar del colegio, pero podía apostar que no eran en favor al hábito. De todos modos, no quería que ninguno de tercero lo viese y lo imitara. Entonces tendría que dejarlo por principios.

El Capitán de Quidditch lo encendió, mirando el mundo mientras lo exhalaba hacia el cielo celeste del Domingo en la mañana.

"Así que por esto diste un receso de diez minutos en la pruebas," remarcó una voz, y James casi saltó. Sirius apareció, recostándose contra la pared con una sonrisa.

"Esta es mi sanidad," respondió James, ofreciéndole a Sirius un cigarrillo.

Padfoot negó con la cabeza. "No estoy de humor."

"¿Tienes un humor?"

"Tengo muchos. Es una de las desventajas de ser humano. No sabrías nada al respecto, Prongs."

"Muy gracioso."

Sirius se le acerco, y luego puso las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de Quidditch. Ambos muchachos tenían sus túnicas de entrenamiento para las pruebas, las cuales ahora ya habían estado tomando por una hora. En compañía a los pantalones blancos (con una raya roja y dorada en la pierna); usaban las capas escarlatas y doradas; camisetas de manga larga (también rojas); y rodilleras, coderas, guantes y botas todos del mismo cuero marrón. El ensamblaje podría haber sido opresivo, de no ser por el aire frío de esa mañana de Octubre. De igual forma, James estaba agradecido por su cigarrillo.

Por unos minutos, estaban en silencio. Ninguna conversación era necesaria para que uno supiese lo que el otro estaba pensando, cuando tenía que ver con las pruebas. Estaban yendo terriblemente. Veinte estudiantes había hecho la prueba de vuelo para el equipo, y veinte estudiantes se habían probado a sí mismos inadecuados para la posición vacante en el equipo (Buscador). De todos modos, esa era la opinión de James: Sirius pensó que uno o dos podría hacerlo (con mucho entrenamiento), pero James se mantuvo terco en que no "tenían lo que se necesitaba." Su mejor amigo en realidad no comprendía esto, para ser honesto, pero tampoco lo discutió. Había un motivo por el cual James había obtenido el puesto de Capitán en sólo su quinto año.

En verdad, mientras estaban ahí parados—James con su cigarrillo y Sirius con sus pensamientos—el último pensaba muy poco en las pruebas. Su mente estaba en otro lado.

James tomó una pitada, y Sirius dijo: "Discutí con mi tío."

Sin girarse, el otro asintió. "Okay…" Esperó por más.

"Quiere que me arregle con Regulus."

"Oh." Lentamente—"¿Vas a hacerlo?"

Sirius analizó la pregunta, y luego con certeza respondió: "No."

James asintió nuevamente. "Okay…"

Y se quedaron en silencio una vez más.

_(El Ruego)_

"Es horrible, Marlene," suspiró Adam, colapsando dramáticamente en la mesa de Gryffindor, lo que la hizo sonreír. "Es terrible. Espantoso. Horrendo."

"Malo. Ya tengo la imagen, Adam," respondió la rubia. "¿Las pruebas no están yendo bien entonces?"

"En una escala del uno al diez, son un accidente de tren chocando con dragones."

"Lo siento." Genuinamente lo parecía, moviendo su libro a un lado y recostándose en su puño. "¿Qué te trae adentro? Creí que James quería a todo el equipo ahí."

"Sólo a los jugadores de primera línea, pero dio un receso de diez minutos…" le dijo Adam. "Estoy pensando en ponerlo en vigilancia de suicidio. Deberías haberlo visto cuando una chica de cuarto año intentó volar al escoba al revés."

"Maldición."

"Exactamente." Se quedaron callados por un minute. "Así que," continuó Adam, "veo que estas… leyendo."

"Sí."

"Y en hacerlo, te estás perdiendo este gran espectáculo que son las pruebas."

"Verdad."

Entonces, silencio: "Por favor, Marlene, tienes que…"

"¡No! ¡Adam, no puedo! ¡Seré terrible!"

"No lo serás," protestó Adam. "Te vi jugar el verano pasado, ¡y eras buena!"

"¡Mi competencia era tu hermana de catorce años!"

"Marlene, por favor, ¡sólo inténtalo! Necesitamos un Buscador, y tú puedes volar. Tienes buenos ojos, eres delgada, lo que te hace una voladora rápida, y…"

"No soy delgada."

"El enrejado te tiene envidia."

Se miraron el uno al otro por un minute. Había verde en sus ojos.

"Está bien."

"¿De veras?"

"De veras. Me presentaré. Pero si fallo abominablemente, no seremos más amigos."

"No estoy ni un poco preocupado."

Marlene se paró de la mesa. "Debería irme… sabes, para cambiarme a algo más… atlético."

"Y yo debería regresar a las pruebas," acordó Adam.

"Bajaré pronto. Con surte habrán encontrado a otro antes."

"No te tomes mucho tiempo, o James tal vez elija a esa de cuarto año."

Sonriendo, cada uno se fue por su lado.

_(La Disculpa)_

"Lily," dijo el Premio Anual, y la prefecta de Gryffindor paró y se giró. "Me preguntaba—¿puedo hablar contigo sobre algo?"

Mientras la reunión de prefectos se terminaba y los otros prefectos, y la Premio Anual, se iban, Lily asintió. "Claro, seguro." Frank lucía serio. "¿Paso algo?"

Cuando finalmente estaban solos, Frank suspiró. "No—no lo sé. Sólo… quería disculparme."

"¿Disculparte?" preguntó Lily con incertidumbre. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, cuando me preguntaste sobre Alice… el mes pasado, en detención… yo fui algo…" Frank luchó por palabras que tuviesen sentido: "Fui vago… creo que ´vago´ es la palabra adecuada."

"Es una de ella," acordó Lily.

"Sólo es que estaba pasando por algo," continuó Frank. "No… no puedo explicarlo más allá de ello. Pero quería que supieras que yo no estoy… quiero decir, tenías razón sobre nosotros. Somos buenos juntos, y no debería arruinarlo. Estaba siendo un idiota sobre… todo y… lo siento."

"No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo," dijo Lily, sonriendo y sintiendo una avalancha de calidez hacia ese pobre, terriblemente torpe mago. "Los problemas son normales, y no me debes nada. Estabas intentando ser honesto conmigo, y lo aprecio. De todos modos, mientras lao estés regalando por ahí, creo que Alice tal vez disfrute un dulce, y del corazón 'lo siento'"

"Ella es la siguiente en la lista," le aseguró Frank. "Es sólo que tú y Alice son amigas, y tú y yo somos amigos… al menos, eso creo…"

"Somos amigos, Frank."

"Bien. Bueno… no quería que pensaras que era un imbécil."

"Nunca."

"Genial." Se miró los pies, y luego nuevamente a ella. "Sí, he decidido definitivamente que esta… etapa… se terminó. Voy a ser completamente honesto."

"He escuchado que eso está bastante alto en el ranking de lo que es correcto."

"Claro." (Sonriendo). "Bueno, probablemente tengas planes para el resto de tu Domingo. Te dejare irte."

"Okay. Cuídate, Frank."

"Tú también."

_(La Persuasión)_

"¡Marlene!" Miles Stimpson gritó el nombre de su novia, corriendo para alcanzar a la bruja mientras se apresuraba por las escaleras del segundo piso. "¡Marly! ¡Hey, Marly!"

Finalmente, lo escuchó se giró. "Oh, hola, Miles." Se paró y lo esperó, luego lo beso en la mejilla.

Miles parecía enojado. "Pensé que se suponía que íbamos a vernos esta mañana. Acordamos en ello anoche."

"Tú dijiste que no encontraríamos a las nueve en punto para desayunar," dijo Marlene. "Son pasadas las diez."

"Lo siento," suspiró su novio. "Me distraje con mis amigos y…"

"No es importante." Le sonrió. "Bueno, debó irme, así que…"

"Espera, pensé que tal vez podríamos pasar un rato juntos ahora." Levantó sus cejas en una señal poco sutil.

"No puedo. Tengo las pruebas."

"¿Las pruebas? Para qué?"

"Quidditch."

Miles parpadeó. "¿Como en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Marly?"

"No, como en el Equipo Nacional de Irlanda." Se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué más?"

Él proceso la información, y aunque ella trató de ocultarlo, Marlene se sentía muy ansiosa por ver su reacción. Luego de un momento, el Ravenclaw la miró con intriga en sus ojos: "Marlene, no comprendo. Creí que estabas de acuerdo conmigo cuando dije que no pensaba que sería una buena idea que tú te probaras para el equipo… cuando estábamos en cuarto año."

"Eso fue en cuarto año," respondió Marlene. Esto es el presente. Somos una pareja distinta ahora. Realmente no creo que sería un problema contigo en el equipo de Ravenclaw y conmigo en el de Gryffindor…"

"Lo sería. Tendrías que jugar en contra mío. ¡Festejar en contra mío, alentar en contra mío!"

"Aliento por Gryffindor en contra tuyo siempre, Miles."

"Pero, si estuviese en su interés que, digamos Hufflepuff nos derrote, tendrías que alentar por Hufflepuff, si estuvieses en el equipo."

"Miles realmente quiero hacerlo. Creo que sería divertido."

"¡No lo sería! ¿Vuelas bien, Marly?"

"No—no lo sé. Tal vez. Solía ser Buena, y he jugado en el verano, y han dicho que soy muy Buena en…"

"Marly, James Potter es tu Capitán," Miles le recordó, como si le estuviese informando a un niño pequeño que el hada de los dientes era un mito. "Si estas practicando con James Potter no puedes ser ´muy buena´. Tienes que ser excelente. ¡Es un Capitán muy estricto!"

"Lo sé, pero sólo quiero intentar…"

Se detuvo. Miles frunció el ceño. "Sabes, Marly, estas siendo algo insensible. No quiero alentar en tu contra, incluso si a ti no te importa agregar un presión entre nosotros."

"No quiero agregar una presión entre nosotros, Miles, pero…"

"¡Eso es lo que estás haciendo! Y como que hiere mis sentimientos, ¿sabes?" dijo duramente, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo mala cara. "Pero si el equipo de Quidditch es más importante para ti que nuestra relación, entonces deberías hacer lo quieras."

Marlene lo miró cuidadosamente. Sus ojos eran de un perfecto tono amarronado.

"¿Realmente—realmente no quieres que lo haga?"

"Realmente no quiero que lo hagas," le respondió suavemente, casi dulce.

Marlene suspiró. "Entonces… no lo haré."

Le sonrió de oreja a oreja y la beso. "Bien. Eres genial, Marlene. ¿Lo sabías?" La beso de nuevo, esta vez en la mejilla. "Vamos. Pasaremos un rato juntos ahora, ¿está bien?"

"Oh, realmente debería ir a decirle…"

"Me plantaste, Marly." Le recordó Miles, sonriendo. "Me la debes."

_(El Consuelo)_

"Muy bien," dijo James, mirando a sus cinco, vestidos con su uniforme de Quidditch, compañeros de casa, formando un círculo casi al borde del estadio de Quidditch. Se froto la frente cansadamente, "son las cinco de la tarde. Son las malditas cinco de la tarde. Todos hemos estado aquí desde las nueve a.m. Eso son ocho horas. Ocho malditas horas."

"Tomamos un descanso de diez minutos," le recordó Sirius.

"Siete horas y cincuenta minutos," se corrigió James. "Recuérdame matarte mientras duermes esta noche, Black."

"Anotado."

"…Entonces lo que espero," continuó el Capitán de Quidditch, su voz muy tensa, "es que podamos llegar a una decisión antes de que vaya hasta la punta más alta del catillo y salte." Miró a Adam. "Sin ofender, McKinnon. Ahora. Por última vez antes de que muera, necesito que todos ustedes me den su voto. ¿Está bien? Porque somos un equipo, y realmente no tengo la menor idea, así que si ustedes no votan, voy a elegir a la Ravenclaw que me ofreció un baile privado. ¿De acuerdo?"

Hubo un general murmullo afirmativo.

"Ahora, aunque todos ustedes estén todos oficialmente fallando en votar," continuó James, "te estoy mirando a ti, Shack…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Escribiste en tu papel, ´¿A quién mierda le importa?´"

"Una pregunta valida," dijo Michael Mitchum, el de tercer año que jugaba de Golpeador.

"Silencio, Short Round," ordenó James. Se aclaró la garganta. "Como les decía, aunque todos ustedes fallarán en votar, he—con una vaga ayuda de sus votos—marcado tres candidatos para Buscador. No me voy a atrever a usar el voto secreto nuevamente…"

"Le acabas de decir a todos como vote," señaló Donna.

"Tú votaste ´¿A quién mierda le importa?´ y renunciaste a tus derechos," respondió James. "Ahora, tengamos un show de manos. Tengo a Marcus McLeod, Shannon Mayhew, y Ricki Nivens. ¿A favor de Marcus?"

Michael Mitchum levantó su mano.

"¿A favor de Shannon Mayhew?"

Todos se quedaron quietos.

"¿Y Ricki Nivens?" finalizó James. Sirius, Donna, y el otro Golpeador, Damacus Weasley, levantaron sus manos con poco entusiasmo.

El capitón de Quidditch miró con molestia a Adam. "McKinnon, tienes que votar."

El Guardián levantó su mano a regañadientes. "Ricki fue el mejor," admitió

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo James. "Ricki es el elegido. Mantendremos a Marcus como suplente. ¿Están todos de acuerdo con eso? ¿Short-Round?"

"Bien por mí," dijo Michael. "Sólo quiero ir a cenar."

"Fantástico. Novatos ordenen todo. Iré a informarles a Ricki y Marcus nuestra decisión. "Con eso, James se giró y se fue hacia si bolso y el castillo. Sirius negó con la cabeza sabiamente y comenzó a juntar sus propias cosas. Mientras Marcus y Damacus—los "novatos" —recogían las Quaffles, Adam comenzó a juntar su equipo en una pila.

"¿Estas bien, McKinnon?" preguntó Sirius, desabrochando sus coderas. "No parecías muy entusiasmado sobre Ricki Nivens."

"No fue malo," admitió Adam, sin expresión. "Probablemente Potter será capaz de hacerlo un Buscador decente."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Sirius. "Pero…" (sin mirarlo a los ojos y guardando sus rodilleras en su bolso) "…esperabas que Marlene Price apareciera, ¿verdad?"

Adam lo miró. "Me dijo que lo haría, eso es todo. Ella es una buena voladora. Hubiese sido bueno para el equipo, sabes, si ella hubiese…" pausó, "…juagado."

"Verdad. Estoy de acuerdo." Sirius asintió comprensivamente. "Hubiese sido algo bueno. Me pregunto porque no vino a las pruebas… te escuché decirle a James que ella había prometido que bajaría enseguida."

"Sí. Es raro." Pero Adam parecía más decepcionado que confundido, como si supiese exactamente lo que pasó. "Pero—er—no es importante," continuó hacia el Merodeador con dificultad. "Quiero decir, hubiese sido genial, eso es todo." Es más fácil lidiar con alguien que conoces. Como… tu sabes, es más fácil para ti lidiar con clases cuando tu tío es el profesor, ¿verdad?"

Sirius sonrió amargadamente. "Parece… que lo sería, tal vez. Pero a veces cosas que parecen una buena idea en realidad no lo son. A veces sólo lo complica."

Adam asintió. "Sí." Se puso la manija de su bolso sobre un hombre. "Te veré luego, Black."

"Luego, McKinnon."

El Guardián se fue, y Sirius se sentó en el pasto. "¡Apresúrense con ese equipo!" le dijo a Weasley y a Mitchum. Jugando con una hoja de pasto en sus dedos, Sirius exhaló ruidosamente. Podría fumar un cigarrillo en ese momento.

_(La Discusión)_

Severus cerró su libro de Pociones. Miró a través de la mese de la biblioteca a Lily, quien trabajaba concentradamente en su propio reporte. Notando la pausa de su compañero, la pelirroja miró hacia arriba.

"¿Ya terminaste?" se maravilló. "¡Apenas voy por la mitad!"

"Estas muy callada," dijo Snape, como si no la hubiese escuchado. "Estas muy callada, y me pone nervioso."

"Tú no estás exactamente hablando mucho," respondió Lily, frunciendo el ceño.

"Pero yo no soy el charlador. Tú siempre eres la que habla. Yo sólo… escucho." Mirar fijo, sería más preciso."

"Muy bien." Lily cerró su propia copia de Pociones Avanzadas. "Hablaremos entonces. Er… ¿cómo ha estado tu tarde?"

"Estuvo… bien."

Lily asintió. "Ahora, se supone que me preguntas como estuvo mi tarde."

"¿Cómo estuvo?" preguntó Severus torpemente.

"Bien," dijo Lily. "Luego de que me fui la reunión de prefectos, Mary y yo intentamos pintar."

"¿Pintar?"

"Sí, me llegó inspiración artística y decidí pintar algo. Mary hizo que un chico de Ravenclaw que ella… conoce… conjure unos lienzos en blanco, y pintamos en el dormitorio. Yo pinte una flor. Mary me pintó a mí."

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"No la pintura de Mary, no puedes," respondió Lily. "Se dio cuenta de que lucía más como una flor que mi dibujo, así que le tiramos todos los colores encima, lo que suena que podría haber terminado luciendo lindo, pero en realidad lo convirtió en una cosa amarillenta-grisácea. De todos modos, lo pusimos en el baño, así que con suerte los elfos domésticos se desharán de el por pena al resto del mundo que tenga que verlo."

Severus asintió y miró a su libro cerrado, lo que Lily sabía era un sustituto a una sonrisa. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Esto será más fácil," le dijo, y él asintió una vez más.

"Debería irme," le dijo en tono bajo (por supuesto, él decía todo en tono bajo). Ambos se levantaron, juntando sus libros y plumas.

"¿Vas hacia el Gran Salón?" preguntó Lily, mientras salían de la biblioteca. "Caminaré contigo si es así."

"No, estoy volviendo a mi Sala Común," respondió el Slytherin. "Así que… te veré luego."

"Claro," acordó Lily. "Adios, Sev."

"Adios, Lily."

Se giró y salió, dejando a Lily temporalmente sola en el corredor. Ella suspiró. Hablando de deja vu…

"¿Qué fue eso, Chasquidos?"

Lily miró a su alrededor y vio a James—completamente vestido con su uniforme de Quidditch—acercándosele, confusión y curiosidad mezclándose en su expresión.

"¿Qué fue que?"

"Tú y Snape," dijo el Capitán de Quidditch, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde se había ido el Slytherin. "¿Estaban estudiando juntos, o algo así?"

"Bueno… sí." Se preguntaba porque confesarle esto a James la hacía sentir incómoda.

Varias emociones pasaron por la cara de James en un segundo. Luego, asumiendo una expresión extremadamente irónica, sonrió. "¿Los enamorados de mundos distintos se reúnen?" preguntó.

"Sev y yo… somos algo así como amigos de nuevo," Lily intentó explicar. "Él lamenta lo que hizo, y yo decidí que no podía usarlo en su contra. Así que nosotros… estamos intentando arreglar las cosas."

"Arreglar las cosas," repitió James.

"Escucha, Potter…"

"Eres una idiota, Evans."

Lily se encogió. "Es complicado."

"Te insultó en la peor forma posible en frente de todo el mundo," dijo James sin rodeos. "¿Qué sobre eso es complicado? En realidad es muy, muy simple."

"Bueno," comenzó Lily, el calor llegándole a la cara, "No lo llamaría ´la peor forma posible'. Creo que tal vez sólo tal vez, sería peor levitar a alguien veinte pies en el aire y amenazarlo con quitarle sus pantalones en frente de todo el mundo."

"No me voy a disculpar."

"No me importa."

Se miraron de la mala manera por unos momentos. "Tengo que buscar un libro de la biblioteca," dijo unos segundos después James, mientras esquivaba a Lily, repitió: "Eres una idiota, Chasquidos."

"Tienes problemas, Potter," respondió la pelirroja. Luego él se fue, y ella estaba molesta.

_(La Resolución)_

Bañado, cambiado, y sintiéndose generalmente mejor, Adam tomó un asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor esa noche. Estaba completamente concentrado en el bistec frente a él y para nada en la pruebas de Quidditch de aquel día, cuando alguien tomó un asiento al lado suyo. Sin mirar, Adam sabía instintivamente quien era.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?" preguntó Marlene en voz baja (dulce, perfecta).

Adam lo pensó, y negó con la cabeza. "No"

"¿No lo estás?" Sonaba dudosa. "¿Ni un poco?"

"No."

"Es sólo que… creo que es mejor que me concentre en la escuela ahora," explicó Marlene, casi creyéndolo. "Y además, no necesito más drama con Miles, ¿verdad?"

"Verdad. El drama… es malo."

"Muy," acordó Marlene. Estaba callada, mientras tomaba una rodaja de pan y le untaba mantequilla. "¿Estás seguro que no estás enojado?"

"Seguro," dijo Adam. "Debes hacer lo que quieres, Mar. Eso es lo que importa. Eso es todo."

Marlene se mordió el labio. "¿Y no estás decepcionado conmigo?"

Finalmente la miró a los ojos (eran azules y verdes y grises todo en uno). "Nunca estoy decepcionado de ti," le aseguró. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Excepto," continuó serio, "si no te comes esa rodaja de pan, tal vez lo este."

Marlene mordió un pedazo y cerro sus ojos. "Carbohidratos, como los he extrañado." Adam sonrió.

_(La Confesión)_

Cuando Lily terminó de ducharse esa noche, el dormitorio estaba casi vacío a su regreso. Donna había bajado para terminar el odiado trabajo de pociones, mientras Mary y Marlene se habían hecho una escapada para mandarles cartas a sus padres. Shelley, también, no estaba por ningún lado, así que cuando Lily entró a la habitación, secando su largo y ondulado cabello con una toalla, sólo Carlotta se encontraba allí, sentada en el tocador con una expresión soñadora en su encantadora cara.

"Hola, Lily," saludó la otra, su sonrisa sólo creciendo. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Yo bien," respondió Lily. "¿Qué te tiene tan contenta? ¿Hay drogas de por medio?"

Carlotta negó con la cabeza. "Algo bueno sucedió hoy."

"Algo bueno sucedió hoy," repitió Lily. "Me alegro." Se sentó en una cama. "Bueno. Entonces. Suéltalo."

"Bueno," comenzó Carlotta, "recuerdas a ese muchacho que mencioné ante…"

"¿Cuándo dijiste que estabas teniendo ´problemas de chicos´ la semana pasada?"

Carlotta asintió.

"Claro, lo recuerdo." Lily pensó. "Tú dijiste que ustedes dos había tenido una conexión durante las vacaciones de verano, pero que el dudaba sobre tener una relación ahora. Algo sobre ti, que no eras su tipo."

Carlotta asintió. "Había… de hecho, hay un poco más que eso. Él pensaba que tenía cierto… no sé cómo explicarlo. Él sólo… no creía que podía hacer funcionar una relación conmigo, ¿sabes?"

"Okay," dijo Lily lentamente, sonriendo simplemente porque la felicidad de Carlotta era contagiosa. "Juzgando por tu imitación de Sandra Dee, ¿adivino que modifico su opinión hoy?"

"Bueno," continuó Carlotta, "le pedí que nos encontráramos esta mañana en un salón vacío, y él dijo que lo haría, pero no apareció, así que pensé está bien, realmente no le importa. Debería seguir adelante."

"Hasta ahora esto no es muy Cenicienta…"

"¿Cenicienta?"

"No importa. Continúa."

"Bueno," continuó la morena, "decidí confrontarlo de todos modos, l que es completamente fuera de mi personalidad. Usualmente, si un chico no está interesado en mí…" pausó. "¿A quién estoy engañando? Los chicos siempre están interesados en mí. Esto es una nueva experiencia." Lily rio con apreciación. "De todos modos, decidí que tenía que hablar con él. No podía dejarlo pasar… no después de ese beso." Ella prácticamente brillaba, y Lily arqueó una ceja al melodrama de su compañera de cuarto.

"¿Sólo un beso?" preguntó. "Debió haber sido bueno."

"Me movió el suelo," dijo Carlotta. "Estábamos de vacaciones en la misma aldea, este chico y yo… fue en la playa a medianoche. Había tomado algunos tragos pero aun así estaba—ya sabes—sobria, y también lo estaba él… en su mayoría, sabes."

"Claro."

"Estaba oscuro, había estrellas, y nosotros sólo… nos besamos. Fue perfecto. Yo no hago perfecto, Lily, esto es tan inusual para mí. Pero fue romántico y perfecto. Por supuesto, luego dijo que fue un error y que no deberíamos vernos de nuevo, porque se sentía culpable."

"¿Culpable?"

"Es complicado," dijo Carlotta, dejando de lado la pregunta con un movimiento de su delicada, olivácea mano. "De todos modos, es beso—fue casi al final de las vacaciones. Nos escribimos un par de veces luego, pero él siempre estaba… raro, luego de esa noche. Así que cuando volvimos a la escuela, traté de hablar con él, pero estaba… raro. Y luego con lo que paso… a principios de este año, con mí… er… incidente en la Sala Común… bueno sólo agregó a la confusión. Luego, la semana pasada hablamos por unos minutos, y él dijo que no tenía forma de entender lo que yo sentía, lo que me movilizó, porque pensé que había sido muy clara desde el principio."

"Naturalmente."

"Así que, de eso quería hablarle esta mañana. Quería decirle que yo quería algo real con él. Sé que es inusual en mí, pero, Lily…" aquí, bastante sincera," hubo magia real este verano. Real, fantástica magia."

De alguna forma, Lily no podía evitar sentir celos de Carlotta. Luego de años de lo que a Carlotta le gustaba llamar "noches agradables", había encontrado a alguien con quien quería vivir… felices para siempre. Tal vez Cenicienta no estaba tan lejos…

"Por cierto, Lily, muchísimas gracias por dejarme contarte todo esto. Shelley… ella es mi mejor amiga, pero a veces puede ser muy tonta. De todas formas, ¿por dónde iba?"

"Te plantó esta mañana," dijo la pelirroja.

"Lo hizo, Estaba devastada. Luego, después de la cena, me le acerqué, y le dije que necesitábamos hablar… bien firme, debo admitir. Dijo que él también necesitaba hablar conmigo. Así que, cuando estábamos solos, me dijo que realmente le importaba, pero que no podría funcionar. No podía funcionar; que no deberíamos habernos besado en el verano; que fue un error, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Y luego sucedió."

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"La experiencia más spiritual que alguna vez haya… experimentado. No besamos de nuevo. Bueno, yo lo bese a él, pero él respondió. Fue hermoso. Maravilloso. Perfecto."

"Así que…" Lily estaba confundida. "¿Entonces ustedes dos están saliendo?"

"Bueno…" Por primera vez, Carlotta parecía algo de satisfecha. "Para serte honesta, luego del beso, se fue… mareado, un poco confundido, pero algo… tu sabes, cautivado, ¿eso creo?" Carlotta sacudió sus dudas y sonrió. "No importa. No pudimos tener una conversación sobre esto, lo sé, hubiese preferido eso, pero al mismo tiempo, nada fue arruinado por un diálogo profundo."

"Carlotta, un diálogo profundo puede ser muy útil," dijo Lily, cautelosamente. "Diálogo profundo es cómo sabes si él está comprometido o no en tener una relación contigo."

La morena negó con la cabeza. "Podría haber gritado que no quería verme nunca más luego de ese beso, y yo sabría si está comprometido conmigo. Lo… sentí."

Carlotta tenía muchas ideas extrañas, pero la forma en la que estaba, tan fuera de personaje, con tanta esperanza hacía sonreír un poco a Lily. "Espero que funcione, Carlotta."

"Lo hará." Tan confiada.

"Así que," comenzó la pelirroja, acercándose un poco y arqueando una ceja traviesa, "ahora que me has dicho todo eso, tienes que decirme quien es el muchacho."

Los labios de Carlotta se torcieron. "Oh, quiero hacerlo, pero… no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea."

"Carlotta…"

"Está bien." Se le acercó conspirativamente. "¿Y no le contarás a nadie?"

"Por supuesto que no."

"Está bien," dijo Carlotta. Se pausó, dejando a la anticipación crecer. "Luego finalmente, brillando con lo que la chica misma hubiese llamado éxtasi trascendental, Carlotta murmuro: "Es Frank Longbotton."

Hay algunas conversaciones que uno desearía jamás haber tenido.

* * *

Este por suerte no me tomó tanto tiempo!

Primero quería agradecerles por la paciencia, sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, pero prometo intentar hacerlos casi todas las semas.

No anoto los títulos originales de este capítulo porque ninguno hacer referencia a ninguna canción.

Por si se quedaron con la duda, Short Round es un personaje de Indiana Jones

Gracias!


	7. Fracasos Del Coraje

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Jules

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

"_Fracasos Del Coraje"_

_O_

_"Humo Entra En Tus Ojos"_

"Me he decidido," Severus Snape le dijo a Nicolai Mulciber, en la tarde del Viernes.

Mulciber miró por arriba de su tarea de Transformaciones. "¿Lo has hecho?" dijo sin ninguna emoción o preocupación en su tono.

"Sí," dijo Snape. "He decidido que iré."

Mulciber asintió. "Me alegra. Eres un chico inteligente, sabes."

Severus lo sabía. Miró al oscuro fuego en la Sala Común de Slytherin. "¿A qué hora nos vamos?"

"Nos encontraremos aquí después de las once y media, mañana en la noche," respondió el otro.

Asintiendo lentamente y sintiendo que era muy importante, Snape dijo: "Aquí estaré."

_(La Primera Conversación)_

Aparentemente, era sólo un Viernes. Era Halloween, y llovía, y la práctica de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor se había cancelado. Pero más allá de eso, era un Halloween promedio (aparentemente). Nadie en Hogwarts termino en la enfermería, nadie estaba embarazada, nadie dejo el colegio, y nadie fue expulsado. Las clases comenzaron como lo hacían usualmente, y la vida simplemente continuó como siempre. Aparentemente.

Ese Viernes, Severus Snape tuvo dos breves conversaciones con Nicolai Mulciber, Lily Evans fue emparejada con James Potter en la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Mary Macdonald conoció a un Hufflepuff, el Capitán de Quidditch leyó una carta de su madre en el almuerzo, Herbología fue lo mismo de siempre (con Mary Macdonald rechazando a un Ravenclaw), Lily Evans tuvo una conversación con el Premio Anual, y aprendió que James Potter fumaba demasiado. Era, aparentemente, un día muy normal.

En el plano general, ese Halloween de Viernes terminó siendo muy importante. Lily no se había dado cuenta en su momento, y tampoco lo hizo James, pero Severus Snape si lo hizo. De hecho, se dio cuenta en el segundo que puso un pie en la Sala Común de Slytherin esa mañana.

"Snape," dijo la voz de Nicolai Mulciber, mientras el muchacho se aproximaba. Se le acercó y en un tono confidencial dijo: "Avery, Hester, y yo saldremos mañana en la noche."

"¿Saldrán?" repitió Snape secamente. "Que romántico."

"Nos reuniremos con Malfoy," elaboró fríamente Mulciber, y antes de que su compañero de casa pudiese preguntar innecesariamente el porqué, él agregó: "Esto es lo que hemos estado esperando. No tengo explicarlo, ¿verdad, Severus?"

Snape negó con la cabeza. Su estómago se retorció incómodamente.

"¿Vienes?" preguntó Mulciber. Severus no quería ir, o en realidad, sí quería ir, pero deseaba que no fuese así.

"Lo pensaré," dijo Snape, y bajó a desayunar.

_(Lily Es Emparejada Con James En Clase De Defensa)_

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del primer periodo comenzó tortuosamente. Lily lo supo desde el momento en el que cruzó la puerta y sintió el prospecto de estar sentada quieta por ochenta minutos asfixiarla. Ella tomó asiento al lado de Donna y esperó, su pie golpeando ansiosamente el suelo. Donna trató de preguntarle que la tenía tan ansiosa, pero Lily insistió que no podía decirlo.

Honestamente, su mente no había sido suya por días. El tormento y la indecisión la habían plagado como una nube de lluvia: una gris, atemporal pequeña pregunta flotando sobre su cabeza. Decirlo o no decirlo…

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"¿Podrías parar con eso?" saltó James Potter.

En lo que su día se estaba transformando, Lily se dio cuenta que no debería estar sorprendida cuando, en su llegada, el Profesor Black anunció que trabajarían en pares, y _si todos los estudiantes con apellidos que comiencen con las letras A a la L ¿podrían ir y sacar un nombre?_ No debería estar sorprendida, cuando era estadísticamente más probable que elegiría a un amigo (Shacklebolt, Snape, Macdonald, Price, McKinnon…) que un enemigo (Potter, por ejemplo), cuando el papel que sacó contenía el nombre de alguien perteneciente a la última categoría.

Ese, de todos modos, era el caso y el motivo por el cual, quince minutos comenzada la clase, era James Potter quien compartía el escritorio con ella en vez de Donna, y era James Potter quien se quejaba de su incesante golpeteo.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"¿Podrías parar con eso?"

"No," ella respondió, inusualmente molesta. Después de todo, él en realidad no le había hecho nada.

"Bueno, ¿al menos has completado tu parte del ensayo?"

"Sólo he estado trabajando en el por diez minutos," se defendió Lily.

"¿Tomaré eso como un ´no´?" James miró a su parte del trabajo antes de que ella pudiese taparlo. "Apenas has escrito un párrafo. Mira, yo casi he terminado." Le mostró casi un pie de pergamino cubierto en letras desprolijas.

"A ti te toco la parte más fácil," respondió la prefecta. "Cualquiera puede escribir mucho sobre los efectos de la maldición Imperius. La historia requiere investigación."

"Información que ya tendrías, si hubieses hecho la lectura asignada."

"¿Quién eres? ¿La Profesora McGonagall? Sí hice la lectura asignada, Potter. Simplemente no puede recordar cada pequeño detalle de memoria."

"Bueno, tal vez…"

"Bueno tal vez," interrumpió Lily, "deberíamos parar de hablar, y tú deberías dejarme volver al trabajo."

James se encogió de hombros y regresó a su propia mitad de la asignación, poniendo sus últimos detalles en el ensayo. Lily, mientras tanto, masticaba el extremo final de su pluma, mientras intentaba concentrarse.

_El incidente más temprano en el que la Maldición Imperius fue oficialmente citada como directamente conectada a una fatalidad ocurrió en St. Petersburg en 1908, y… y… y… y…_

¿Y?

Estaba llegando a un punto con esa oración, ¿pero a cuál? Tal vez Frank estuviese bajo la Maldición Imperius…

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

James soltó su pluma, girándose nuevamente a su compañera de escritorio. "Evans."

"¿Qué?" Ella notó su pie nervioso. "Oh."

"¿Qué sucede?" demandó, pasando una delgada mano por su cabello negro. "Estoy hablando en serio: cuanto antes lo sueltes, más pronto podré dejar de luchar la urgencia de ahorcarte." (No que tal urgencia existiese en ese momento, pero eso no era—como se dice—el punto de la cuestión.)

"Es sólo… no puedo concentrarme," respondió Lily, suspirando. "Lo siento, intentaré ser…"

"¿Qué sucede?" repitió James. "Vamos, Chasquidos, sólo dímelo."

Lily también soltó su pluma y descansó su mentón en la palma de una de sus manos. "No… puedo."

"Evans…"

"Estoy hablando en serio, no puedo. No puedo. No puedo. Yo… sé algo." Ella susurró, y James arqueó una ceja.

"¿Por qué estas susurrando?" preguntó (en un susurro). "No hay nadie cerca de nosotros, y de todos modos nadie nos está prestando atención." Era verdad; con los grupos que había armado Black, todo el salón estaba lleno de discusiones colaborativas, y en todo caso, los escritorios directamente alrededor de Lily y James estaban desocupados. La conversación parecía ser privada.

"Porque quiero," respondió Lily sin originalidad. Poniendo mala cara.

"¿Entonces qué es?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

"Te lo dije: no puedo decírtelo. ¿Estás prestando atención?"

"Bueno," dijo James, "claramente necesitas decírselo a alguien… Te recomiendo a un buen Sanador Psicólogo. Esto te está comiendo viva. Y me está dando a mí un dolor de cabeza." Señaló a su pie inquieto.

"Me está comiendo viva," suspiró Lily, masajeándose la frente. "Es sólo que no sé qué hacer."

"Bueno, te diría que hacer," respondió su compañero, "si me sólo me dijeras que es lo que sabes."

Lily negó con la cabeza. "No es tan simple."

"Así que… ¿es un secreto?"

"Más o menos. No lo sé. Yo sólo… alguien me dijo algo… y fue en confianza, pero lo que esta persona me dijo tiene que ver con alguien más, y no estoy segura si debería decirle a esta otra persona."

"Si se te dijo algo en confianza, no deberías contarlo," dijo James. "Realmente no es muy difícil."

"Pero no es eso…"

"Simple," terminó sabiamente.

"Claro." Lily mordió su labio, considerando a la situación por un momento. "Bueno, así que, supongamos que tienes una novia…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Sólo sigue el juego. Supongamos que tienes una novia…"

"Una novia bastante atractiva."

"Sí, una novia bastante atractiva que te gusta mucho."

"Muy bien. Lo estoy suponiendo."

"Bueno, suponte que esta novia, como que… beso a alguien más, mientras salía contigo…"

"Poco probable. Prácticamente imposible, realmente."

"Claro, pero esta novia tuya, ella estaba… algo alcoholizada y pasando por algún tipo de crisis existencial, así que beso al otro muchacho cuando estaba de vacaciones… es una de esas cosas que suceden, y luego ella inmediatamente se arrepiente de todo. No es un amorío que continúa o es sórdido… sólo un error de una vez. ¿Querrías saberlo?"

James giró esto en su cabeza varias veces, y luego preguntó: "¿Realmente pasó sólo una vez? ¿Y no hay ningunos… sentimientos complicados o ninguna de esa basura?"

"Bueno…" Lily se mordió el labio. "Tal vez, solo tal vez, el chico beso a tu novia de nuevo, y ella respondió al beso, pero luego ella se fue corriendo y se comportó completamente normal contigo."

"¿Dos besos y algunos sentimientos complicados?" preguntó James. "Definitivamente querría saberlo. Primero, para golpear al chico, y segundo para romper con la zorra de mi novia."

"¡Pero ella no es una zorra! ¡Ella es un ángel! ¡Ella es maravillosa y dulce y sensible y ustedes han estado saliendo por un largo, largo tiempo!"

James alzó sus cejas, inclinándose con una sonrisa llena de intriga. "¿Engañaste a Harper, Chasquidos?"

Ella lo golpeo suavemente. "No. Esto no es sobre mí. Deja de reírte, Potter. Esto no es sobre mí. Ni siquiera fue una chica la que engaño a su novio—fue el chico, si debes saberlo."

"Ya veo," dijo el Capitán de Quidditch, asintiendo lentamente. "Dime, no fue el novio de Marlene Price, ¿verdad? Definitivamente podría verlo yéndose con alguna zorra…"

"No. ¡Ahora deja de adivinar! Tengo que hacer este ensayo…" Ella intentó volver al trabajo, pero James la tomó del brazo.

"Espera, no, seré serio. Así que esta pareja misteriosa—el chico, se fue de vacaciones y sólo… se cruzó con esta otra chica por accidente, ¿verdad? ¿No fue planeado?"

"Por supuesto que no."

"¿Y él es un buen muchacho?"

"Sí, definitivamente."

"Entonces él accidentalmente besa a una chica y se arrepiente, pero más adelante ella lo besa nuevamente y él… ¿posiblemente lo reciprocó?"

"Sí," dijo Lily. "Y luego, la bruja que estaba besando, ella… ella me dice que tiene sentimientos profundos y serios por este chico, y ella cree que algo podría pasar. De todos modos, por lo que puedo observar personalmente de la situación, parece que él quiere continuar con su vida y olvidarse de todo el asunto."

James asintió lentamente. "No puedes mantener esto en secreto, Evans. Tienes que decirlo."

"¡Pero y si él está real y honestamente arrepentido, tal vez rompa una gran pareja sin ninguna razón real!"

"Hay una razón real," protestó el otro. "El beso a otra chica… dos veces."

"Pero si está en el pasado…"

"No está en el pasado si su novia no sabe que él es capaz de hacer algo así, ¿verdad? Es un asunto sin resolver que requiere una resolución."

Lily masticó el final de su pluma. "Tal vez tengas razón," admitió. "Pero yo realmente no quiero decir la verdad… Quiero decir, ella realmente lo ama, y él no es mala persona, pero…"

"Chasquidos," interrumpió James, "no deberías decirle a la novia."

"¿No debería? Pero tú dijiste…"

"Este chico—¿es amigo tuyo?"

Lily asintió.

"Entonces deberías hablar con él. No quieres confundir los hechos o comenzar una pelea gigantesca sobre algo que escuchaste de segunda mano, ¿verdad? Pero al mismo tiempo, es obviamente lo suficientemente importante como para no dejarlo de lado. Entonces tienes que conseguir los hechos—habla con él, ve que te dice, y luego forma una opinión. Dile que sabes todo sobre todo lo que pasó y ve lo que tiene que decir al respecto. Si realmente es tan honesto, entonces confesará. Pero enfrentémoslo, tú no deberías ser quien le dice a la chica que su novio beso a otra… no si realmente están tan locos el uno por el otro como tú me haces entender. Entonces no hagas nada drástico. Sólo… habla con él."

James terminó y con expectativa esperó su respuesta, pero la sorpresa de Lily, se detuvo su articulación por unos segundos. Finalmente, retirando un mechón de ondulado y pelirrojo cabello de su cara, asintió. "Tienes razón. Eso es… un buen consejo. Gracias."

Él inclinó la cabeza un poco y regresó a su ensayo. Lily hizo lo mismo.

_Por décadas, la creación de la Maldición Imperius fue atribuida a los esfuerzos del gobierno Alemán, quién esperaba eliminar la voluntad propia humana con investigaciones militares a finales del siglo diecinueve. De todos modos, reportes aún más tempranos de…_

…Ese fue un buen consejo el que Potter me dio… sorpresivamente bueno. ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan amable, y luego segundos después prueba ser un maldito imbécil…?

…_reportes aún más tempranos de hechizos "controladores", los cuáles manipulaban e incluso desarmaban la voluntad propia de la víctima, fueron descubiertos en China, India, y partes de…_

…Lo más extraño de todo, existían pocas y pequeñas perceptibles diferencias entre el cruel, malhumorado Potter y el amable, honesto Potter. El tono de su voz apenas se modificaba, y aun así las dos personalidades tenían efectos tan opuestos…

…_partes de Sudáfrica. El conjuro "Imperio" no apreció oficialmente hasta 1902, publicado en un periódico Americano como el descubrimiento de…_

…¿Pero no era posible que el Potter real fuese el genuino, carismático, entretenido, y el otro sólo fuese…

…_un inmigrante Alemán, a quién se le descubrió luego robó la información del proyecto del gobierno en el cual había contribuido. El conjuro "Imperio" probó ser aún más poderoso que sus predecesores, tales como "¡Untersuchen!" y "¡Atakku!" De todos modos, en el momento de su descubrimiento, el hechizo "Imperio", falsamente, se creía que era invencible: eso es, que ninguna persona bajo esta magia podía luchar sus efectos…_

…una cubierta de inmadurez?

"Terminado," anunció James, causando que Lily saltara. Él miró a su pergamino. "Bueno, al menos has hecho progreso."

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Lily, apoyando su pluma en el escritorio. Él elevó sus cejas nuevamente, y ella interpretó eso como una afirmación. "No tomes esto de mala manera… no estoy intentando culparte ni nada de eso, ¿está bien?... Yo sólo… Yo sólo quiero saber porque no le confesaste a McGonagall lo de la pelea en el Hall de Entrada."

Luego de unos segundos, James—con humor amargado—respondió: "Quieres una excusa, ¿no? No tengo una. No tengo una buena razón que hace que todo desaparezca. Fue sólo… yo sólo estaba siendo un imbécil. Eso es todo."

"No te creo," le dijo, antes de que pudiese girarse. "Creo que hay una razón. Tiene que haber una razón."

"¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber una razón?" demandó, frustrado. Lily suspiro.

"Porque, tú… tú lo golpeaste. Tú golpeaste a Mulciber. Apareciste de la nada y dislocaste su mandíbula, y eso no es consistente con alguien que se preocupe por las consecuencias. No… lo es."

James respiró ruidosamente. Parecía estar analizando algo en su mente por casi un minuto antes de finalmente elegir hablar. "¿Alguna vez has escuchado algo sobre la regla de las setenta y cinco, Chasquidos?" preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza. "Es una regla vieja de Hogwarts. Realmente vieja, y no aparece muy seguido. El… uh… el tema es que, esta regla—la regla de las setenta y cinco—dice que si un estudiante recibe setenta y cinco detenciones, él o ella deberá presentarse ante todos los profesores y… y ellos votan si el estudiante debería o no ser expulsado."

"Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que…"

"Tengo setenta y cuatro detenciones," él interrumpió. Los ojos de Lily se abrieron violentamente.

"¿Setenta y cuatro? Eso es… mucho. Yo tengo cinco."

James no estaba sorprendido. Sonriendo amargadamente, dijo: "De todas formas, esa es la verdad. Si hubiese confesado que yo golpeé a Mulciber hubiese corrido peligro de ser expulsado, y… estaba asustado de que me darían una detención." Esto lo dijo con ironía, y esperó por su reacción. "No es algo exactamente heroico, ¿verdad?"

"Los profesores te aman Potter," dijo Lily, ignorando sus últimas palabras. "Hasta Slughorn te adora, y no eres particularmente brillante en pociones. Luego está Flitwick, McGonagall, sin mencionar a Dumbledore, y Puttman y probablemente Black, también… tienes unos de los mejores promedios de la clase. Estoy segura de que votarían a favor tuyo."

"Chasquidos… las únicas otras dos personas que llegaron a las setenta y cinco detenciones fueron expulsadas. Es sólo… lo que se espera. No importaría se les caigo bien. Los profesores se sentirían obligados a…"

"¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste? ¿O a Black, o a Remus, o cualquiera?"

James frunció el ceño, desconcertado. "¿Por qué lo haría?"

Lily lo miró como si la respuesta fuese bastante obvia. "¡Por qué cualquiera de nosotros se hubiese declarado culpable! Quiero decir, lo hice sólo para que Gryffindor no perdiera puntos—por supuesto que lo hubiese hecho para evitar que seas expulsado."

"Pero… espera… ¿qué?"

"Bueno, ¿no me crees?"

"¿Por qué evitarías que me expulsen? Ni siquiera te caigo bien. En realidad, ¿no me odias? ¡Yo soy el ´abusador desgraciado' que siempre molesto a tu mejor amigo!"

"También me has molestado a mí, un poco," le recordó Lily. "Y tal vez algunas veces no me molestaría verte expulsado, pero tú… le diste un puñetazo a Mulciber. Y él se lo merecía. Tal vez no fue muy bien planeado y el momento no era el mejor, pero… no mereces ser expulsado por eso."

El Capitán de Quidditch parpadeó. "Yo no… quiero decir, realmente yo no te entiendo. Pero… gracias. Creo."

"De nada." Ella miró a su ensayo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para terminarlo?" él le preguntó.

"No, sólo me quedan uno o dos párrafos más, creo. No debería tomarme mucho tiempo." James apenas asintió en respuesta, antes de volver sus ojos a su propia mitad del ensayo, el cual comenzó a releer. Con sus ojos en su pergamino, Lily agregó suavemente: "Y no te odio."

…

"Oh. Okay."

_(Mary Macdonald Conoce a un Hufflepuff)_

Mary Macdonald estaba teniendo un mal día. Estaba usando una bufanda naranja en celebración a la fecha, y ya casi se había caído en su poción dos veces. Se tropezó en el camino al desayuno, y ahora una de sus rodillas tenía un corte. Se sentía como si pesara ciento cuarenta kilos sin razón aparente, y su falda de colegio parecía estar un poco más ajustada y corta esa mañana. A demás, ella quería ser emparejada con Sirius Black o con Donovan Atwater, y en vez de eso, termino con un Hufflepuff.

En ningún humor particular para ser amable, Mary decidió que debía ser directa con su compañero—el chico de ojos grandes que miraba fijo demasiado y se juntaba con Adam McKinnon de vez en cuando— y así, mientras sacaba sus elementos de pociones, Mary se giró hacia él y le dijo: "Quería que mi compañero fuese Donovan Atwater."

El Hufflepuff parpadeó. "Oh."

"Creí que deberías saberlo."

"Oh."

"Porque Donovan Atwater es excelente en pociones, y yo soy horrible, y no hemos hablado en toda la semana, Donovan y yo."

"Oh."

Mary frunció sus perfectos labios pintados. "¿Es eso lo único que tienes para decir?" le preguntó (era un muy mal día). "¿Oh?"

Los ojos del Hufflepuff se abrieron—si era posible—aún más. "¿Lo… siento?"

Mary suspiró. No era un chico feo, pero de ninguna manera era atractivo. Tenía un mentón angosto y mucho cabello marrón que no decía nada, cortado (o mejor dicho no-cortado) como uno de los Monkees, de tal forma que cubría sus orejas y rozaba con el collar de su camisa Oxford. Tenía pecas y dientes decentes, y una larga, delgada nariz. Lucía completamente aterrorizado de la excepcionalmente hermosa Mary Macdonald.

Le dio pena. "No es tu culpa," ella permitió, de alguna forma con culpa. "Es sólo que… es sólo que he tenido un mal día, supongo. Realmente quería ser emparejada con Donovan Atwater… y ahora es compañero de esa zorra Alexa Kyle."

"¡Alexa Kyle no es una zorra!" dijo el chico, alcanzando lo debió haber sido un récord personal, en cuanto a volumen de voz. "Ella es muy amable, en realidad, y fue mi tutora en cuarto año de Transformaciones."

Fue el turno de Mary de parpadear confundida. "Bien," ella dijo, "pero en este momento está emparejada con Donovan Atwater, y él no se ve muy infeliz por ello, ¡así que ella es una zorra!"

"Pero no lo es." Claramente no entendía la situación. Estuvieron callados por unos segundos, antes de que el Hufflepuff continuase: "Así que ¿es Donovan Atwater tu… novio o algo así?"

"No lo sé," admitió Mary. "Quiero decir, no, supongo que no. Tuvimos una cita este fin de semana, y… bueno… digamos que no he tenido ninguna noticia desde entonces."

"¿Tuvieron una cita? ¿Cómo pudieron tener una cita? No hubo ningún paseo a Hogsmeade o partido de Quidditch…" Esperó por una explicación, y Mary se sintió sonrojarse bajo su inocente mirada. Mary nunca se sonrojaba.

"Tú no sales mucho, ¿verdad?" le preguntó. El Hufflepuff no entendía a lo que ella se refería así que en consecuencia pretendió preparar sus ingredientes de pociones. "Nosotros… nosotros nos quedamos en el castillo," Mary intentó explicar. _Y yo me acosté como si fuese una zorra con un chico que ni siquiera es mi novio… _"La pasamos bien, y… no lo sé, no he escuchado nada de Donovan en estos días, así que tenía la esperanza de que si era emparejada con él hoy, tendríamos la oportunidad de hablar. En vez de eso, yo estoy contigo, y él está con esa zorra de Alexa Kyle, y creo que a él le gusta."

El Hufflepuff asintió. "Bueno," comenzó lentamente, sin mirarla a los ojos, "si él es el que luce feliz de estar con Alexa Kyle, ¿no haría eso que él fuese la zorra? Porque yo conozco a Alexa Kyle, y ella es muy amable. Me ayudo en cuarto año con Transformaciones."

"Ya lo mencionaste," dijo Mary. "De todos modos, los chicos no pueden ser zorras."

"Apuesto a que pueden," le respondió en tono bajo, lo que causó que Mary riese.

Con una última mirada a Donovan Atwater, la morena devolvió su atención a este peculiar compañero de Hufflepuff que le había tocado. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, de todas formas?"

"Reginald." Él no parecía para nada sorprendido de que ella no supiese su nombre, aunque estaban en el mismo año.

"¿Reginald?" repitió Mary. Tal vez pudiese llamarlo por su apellido. "¿Reginald qué?"

"Cattermole. Reginald Cattermole."

O no.

"Así que… ¿cómo te dicen tus amigos, Reginald Cattermole?"

"Bueno…" lo pensó, y había algo casi adorable en la forma en que lo hacía. "Bueno… en su mayoría me dicen Reginald."

"Bueno entonces, Reg," dijo Mary. "Vamos a tener que conseguirte un apodo."

_(El Capitán De Quidditch Recibe Una Carta)_

"El entrenamiento de Quidditch está cancelado," le informó Adam McKinnon a Donna Shacklebolt en el Almuerzo. A pesar de las linternas de luz anaranjada que flotaban en todo el Gran Salón, el cielo nublado parecía envolver al cuarto en una neblina, mientras gotas caían desde el techo sin mojar nada. Con las noticias que su compañero de equipo le había dado, Donna dejo su tenedor y frunció el ceño.

"¿Dónde escuchaste eso? ¿Y por qué se canceló? Tenemos nuestro primer juego en dos semanas."

"Black me dijo que le avisara al equipo," respondió Adam, mientras tomaba un asiento al lado de Donna. Se encogió de hombros. "Sólo me dijo que Potter había cancelado el entrenamiento. No sé mucho más que eso."

"Potter nunca cancela los entrenamientos," señaló Donna. "Programa entrenamientos demás. Es lo suyo. Por eso es Capitán. Fanatismo."

Marlene Price, Mary Macdonald, y Lily Evans llegaron a almorzar. "Donna y Adam, sentados en un árbol…" canto Mary, causando que Donna la mirara mal.

"Crece, y vete," dijo, aunque Mary no cumplió con ninguna de sus demandas, y sentó frente al par. Lily y Marlene imitaron el gesto.

"¿De qué estaban hablando ustedes dos?" preguntó Marlene en un tono casual, mientras tomaba una manzana y no miraba a nadie a los ojos.

"Potter canceló el entrenamiento de Quidditch," les informó Donna. "McKinnon ha estado esparciendo la palabra. ¿Y desde cuándo se convirtió en un crimen que yo hablé con él?"

"No es un crimen," dijo Marlene, con algo más de confianza. "Sólo pensé que era extraño, eso es todo, teniendo en cuenta que tú nunca hablas con muchachos, Don, o… tú sabes… con nadie."

"¡Hablo con gente!"

"Gente llamada Lily Evans," señaló Mary.

"Me pregunto porque Potter habrá cancelado el entrenamiento de Quidditch," interrumpió Lily, obsesionada con ese punto, aunque no sabía porque. "No por el clima, ¿verdad?"

"Potter nos tendría entrenando en un huracán," dijo Adam secamente, y Donna asintió.

"Probablemente este de mal humor," ella dijo. "Ahora que lo pienso, lo vi irse cuando yo llegue hace unos minutos, y lucía algo molesto. Claro que es difícil de decir. Y, Mary, hablo con gente que no es Lily."

"¿Cómo quién?"

"Bueno… los profesores, cuando hacen preguntas en clase, y…"

Sus compañeros continuaron peleando, pero Lily se encontró a si misma sin interés. Como Donna había sugerido, el Capitán de Quidditch estaba ausente de la mesa de Gryffindor, y—luego de unos momentos de debate interno—Lily se paró. Dando una excusa a sus amigos distraídos, la prefecta rápidamente salió del salón.

Realmente no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de ir en búsqueda de James Potter… era algo que uno haría por un amigo, y James no era exactamente su mejor amigo. Al mismo tiempo, había sido muy amable con ella en la clase de Defensa… y de mucha ayuda, también.

Como la pelirroja estaba tan concentrada buscando a James, cuando llego al Hall de Entrada no notó a Frank Longbottom y chocó directamente con él.

"¡Oh, lo siento!" dijo el Premio Anual, agarrándola su brazo para que Lily no se cayera al piso. "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Bien? Oh, sí, estoy… escucha Frank, tengo que…" Lily estaba dividida por un momento, luego continuó: "Tengo que hablar contigo. En un rato… es muy importante."

"Er… sí, está bien, estoy libre ahora si quieres…"

"No puedo ahora. Te veré luego."

Con eso, Lily se alejó, caminando apresuradamente por el pasillo lleno de gente. Trabajando bajo la teoría de que James se había ido a la Sala Común, comenzó a ascender por las escaleras principales. Mientras avanzaba más alto por los corredores del castillo, Lily se encontró cada vez con menos estudiantes. Casi todo el mundo se había ido a almorzar para cuando llegó al sexto piso.

Una mirada rápida por el corredor le dijo que el pasillo estaba desierto. Una segunda mirada le dijo algo distinto, porque un poco más lejos, una figura estaba parada, recostada contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Era James.

"Potter, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Lily, acercándose. La miró, pero no parecía comprender su presencia, y Lily sabía que nunca había visto esa expresión en su cara antes: una terrible combinación de furia y disgusto y confusión.

"Se… se está mudando de nuevo a casa," dijo James, como si no pudiese comprender las palabras que decía. "Él sólo… está volviendo." Luego, el Capitán de Quidditch se quedó callado, y Lily no sabía que decir. Todo lo que sabía era que la mirada en la cara de este muchacho la hería, y que deseaba nunca haberla visto. De repente, James pareció darse cuenta que no estaba solo. Se paró, enderezándose y recorriendo con una mano su cabello. En la otra mano, Lily notó un pedazo de pergamino abollado. "Lo siento," dijo James. "Lo siento… yo… debería irme."

Y apresuradamente lo hizo.

_(Herbología Ocurre Como Lo Hace Usualmente)_

_(Con Mary Rechazando A Un Ravenclaw)_

James había vuelto a la normalidad para la clase de Herbología de esa tarde. O de todos modos, eso era lo que parecía. Estaba con los otros Merodeadores y, en algún momento, puso una bomba fétida en la mochila de Samuel Avery. Terminó su trabajo sobre des-semillar una planta Gordyshot con al menos dos chistes sucios sobre el proceso, y con habilidad logró suavizar todo cuando la Profesora Puttman quiso saber porque varios Slytherins parecían despedir un olor horrendo.

Era todo bastante normal, por lo menos hasta donde Lily podía observar, y eso no era mucho. Había escogido un lugar al lado de Marlene, y Marlene era particularmente inteligente en Herbología, lo que quería decir que no tendría problemas en notar si Lily estaba distraída o incluso prestándolo un mínimo de atención a James Potter.

No que importase, porque Marlene estaba también preocupada con vigilar esa clase. La rubia había notado que Mary Macdonald estaba ayudando a un chico de Hufflepuff con su planta Gordyshot.

"Ese chico con Mary," comenzó Marlene, mientras ella y Lily comenzaban a limpiar, luego de haber terminado de colectar las semillas necesarias… "es el que estaba con Adam esa noche, ¿cierto?"

"¿Qué noche?" preguntó Lily, luego, comprendiendo, continuó: "Oh, ¿quieres decir es chico que casi lo vio… saltar?" Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Marlene asintió. "Sí, ese es él. Su nombre es Reginald."

"Fue el compañero de Mary en pociones, ¿verdad?"

"Verdad." Lily miró al par. "¿No crees que habrá algo allí…?"

Marlene negó con la cabeza. "Le daría crédito a Mary por bastantes cosas," dijo," pero ese chico no se acerca ni un poco a… el tipo de Mary."

Lily se encogió de hombros. "Dale algo de tiempo. Tiene sólo dieciséis, y ella es…"

"Linda," terminó Marlene. "Lo sé."

Del otro lado del salón, los Merodeadores estaban lavándose en otra pileta. "Saben que es lo que pienso," comenzó Sirius pensativamente, "no creo que haya existido alguien llamado Merlin. Apuesto que fue todo inventado… como un mito."

"Basura," dijo Remus, girando sus ojos grises. "Por supuesto que era una persona de verdad."

"¿Entonces porque todas sus pinturas lo tienen a él luciendo distinto?" quiso saber Sirius. "Y todas las voces siempre suenan distintas."

"Eso no prueba nada," discutió el Sr. Moony. "Era un tipo viejo con una barba blanca… nadie le presta atención a como realmente lucen. La pinturas fueron hechas probablemente de memoria."

"O desde la imaginación," sugirió Sirius sabiamente. "Y eso es otra cosa—como es que no hay ningún retrato de Merlin de joven. Nadie piensa en el como un tipo joven."

"Porque no realizó nada de gran significación cuando era un tipo joven," dijo Remus.

"O porque no existió hasta que alguien lo inventó como un viejo," terminó Sirius con satisfacción. Una vez más Remus rodó sus ojos, una práctica que se había convertido en hábito en los últimos años. Aun debatiendo el punto con Sirius, terminó de lavarse las manos y comenzó a regresar hacia su mesa, mientras Padfoot lo seguía, sonriendo contento. Peter se quedó atrás mientras James retiraba los últimos rastros de tierra de sus uñas.

"¿Estás bien, Prongs?" preguntó Wormtail. "Desapareciste un rato en el almuerzo. ¿Está todo bien?"

James terminó de lavar sus manos. Las secó con una toalla. "Todo está bien, Wormtail," dijo, por primera vez desde que comenzó la clase mostrando algo que no era alegría en su voz. "Estoy bien. Vamos—tengo otra bomba fétida que tiene el nombre de Mulciber."

Peter no discutió el punto.

Cuando la clase terminó, estaba lloviendo nuevamente, y comenzaron a verse varios paraguas. Sirius Black convocó uno desde el castillo, expandiéndolo para que cubriera a los cuatro Merodeadores. Algunos estudiantes ingeniosos realizaron hechizos para repeler la lluvia, y en cuanto a Lily, ella había traído su propio paraguas al comienzo de la clase. Había espacio para mantener a dos estudiantes secos.

"Yo digo que dejemos que Mary se las arregle sola," dijo Marlene. "Su cabello se ve perfecto tanto cuando está seco como cuando está mojado… maldita suertuda."

"Sólo voy a asegurarme," respondió Lily, esperando que Mary terminara de empacar sus útiles.

Cada vez más impaciente, Marlene notó a Miles del otro lado del invernadero y se le acercó.

"¿Tienes un paraguas?" la rubia le preguntó a su novio. Él negó con la cabeza, señalando a su varita.

"Tengo magia, Marly," dijo sarcásticamente. "Deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando." Miles sacudió su varita una vez, murmurando un hechizo. "Un encantamiento Impervius," le informó. "No te mojarás si sales a la lluvia ahora. Te veré en el festín esta noche." Con eso, Miles se fue.

Desanimada, Marlene regresó a Lily, quien aún estaba esperando a Mary. "Me voy para el castillo," dijo la rubia. "Encantamiento Impervius," agregó frente a la mirada inquisitiva de Lily. "Te veré en un rato," De todas formas, Marlene no había dado tres pasos hacia afuera, cuando sintió gotas en su cabello.

"Demonios," juró la rubia, sacando su varita para hacer su propio Encantamiento Impervius cuando la lluvia paró. Para ella, al menos.

"¿Retando a los elementos climáticos?" preguntó Adam McKinnon, apareciendo. Sostenía un paraguas sobre la cabeza de Marlene. "Un negocio riesgoso, Price."

"Tenía un encantamiento Impervius, pero no debió haber sido uno muy bueno," respondió Marlene, acercándose agradecida.

"A veces una gota o dos puede escabullirse a través del mejores encantamientos Impervius," dijo Adam casualmente consolándola.

"Bueno, no me importa. Miles lo hizo."

"Hmm… creo que no fue un hechizo muy efectivo, ¿o no?"

Marlene rio. "No, creo que no."

Mientras tanto, el Hufflepuff con quien Mary había pasado la clase se estaba yendo con uno de sus compañeros, y Mary estaba en camino para reunirse con una paciente Lily cuando algo—en realidad, alguien—se le puso al lado.

"Hola, Mary," dijo Donovan Atwater. Él era un guapo, de hombros anchos Ravenclaw, y se acercó a la Gryffindor usando una sonrisa. "Lamento haber estado distante esta semana… he estado algo ocupado últimamente. Los días de semana son siempre tan agitados."

"No hay problema, Donovan," respondió Mary, y su voz tenía ese dulce, coqueto sonido que normalmente tomaba cuando hablaba con algún muchacho. "Feliz Halloween."

"Feliz Halloween," respondió el Ravenclaw. "Me gusta tu… tu bufanda." Señaló a su accesorio anaranjado, y ella le agradeció con amabilidad. "Así que, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al festín de Halloween conmigo… como en una cita. La pasé genial el Sábado."

Mary lo pensó. Él tenía una sonrisa excelente. Ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Donovan, pero ya tengo otros planes."

Sorprendido: "Oh, ¿De veras? ¿Una—er—una cita?"

"No. Sólo voy a ir con Marlene y Lily y Donna," Mary le dijo honestamente. ¿Por qué era esto tan… satisfactorio?"

"Bueno," comenzó Donovan, su sonrisa retornando, "ellas son tus compañeras de cuarto. Apuesto que no les importaría que pases la noche conmigo."

"Estoy segura de que no," dijo Mary. "Pero no estoy particularmente interesada en ser tu proyecto de fin de semana." Con eso, la bruja se giró y se reunió con Lily, quien tenía una expresión curiosa.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó, mientras se dirigía al castillo. "¿Donovan Atwater te invitó a salir de nuevo?"

Mary asintió. "Le dije que no,"

"¿Es eso así?"

"Sí,"

"Pensé que te gustaba."

"Lo hacía."

"¿Entonces porque dijiste que no?"

"Mary consideró la pregunta, y luego sonrió. "Porque es una zorra."

Lily rio. "¿Una zorra?" repitió. "Siempre dijiste que los chicos no podían ser zorras." La morena simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Mary Macdonald, creo que estas evolucionando."

"Tal vez tengas razón, Lily. Tenía que suceder eventualmente."

_(Una Conversación Con El Premio Anual)_

Tal vez en un esfuerzo para distraer a los estudiantes de Hogwarts de la nefasta situación del mundo mágico, o tal vez distraer a los estudiantes de Hogwarts de la nefasta situación del colegio en sí mismo (la investigación de Lathe había, hasta el momento, probado ser menos que fructífera), el festín de Halloween era particularmente magnífico ese año. Había más comida, mejor comida, decoraciones más elaboradas, y los fantasmas dieron una muestra de lo que suponía ser una versión muy dramática del cuento de hadas de La Varita De Saúco, pero—debido a la participación de Peeves—tomó más de un giro cómico.

Cuando todos estaban sentados para comenzar con la deliciosa comida preparada para ellos, Lily notó que Luke Harper tomó el asiento a su derecha. La besó en la mejilla, y Lily se dio cuenta que en realidad no había hablado con su novio por al menos dos días. Se le acercó y lo beso, con mucha más pasión, en los labios.

Él le sonrió cuando se separaron (Donna—quien estaba cerca—rodó los ojos) y preguntó: "¿Por qué fue eso?"

_Culpa, en su mayoría. _"Porque eres un buen novio, por eso," respondió Lily. Luke le sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza: un innecesario pero en general no molesto gesto. "¿Por qué estás en esta mesa?"

"Nadie le presta atención a formalidades de casas en los festines," le dijo alegremente. "No te molesta, ¿verdad?"

"No, por supuesto que no."

"Genial. Por supuesto, la comida no será tan buena como lo es usualmente en estos festines." Luke seleccionó un gran trozo de cerdo. "La ordenaron de un local en Londres, en vez del negocio de mí familia en Hogsmeade."

Lily cortésmente preguntó el porqué de esto, y mientras Luke se embarcaba en la explicación, Lily lanzó una mirada a través de comedor a la mesa de Slytherin. Snape no la estaba mirando, pero estaba sentado sólo. Luego, con aún menos motivos, Lily se encontró a si misma buscando a los Merodeadores. James, acompañado por los usuales otros tres, parecía estar perfectamente bien. No tuvo contacto con él desde su extraño comportamiento a la hora del almuerzo.

"…De todos modos, eso es lo que mi hermana dijo en su carta," Luke estaba terminando su historia, y Lily asintió.

"Eso es…" ¿Malo? ¿Bueno? ¿Qué era lo que había estado diciendo? "…interesante."

"Es el negocio," respondió Luke encogiendo los hombros. En ese momento Lily observó a Frank Longbottom entrar al Gran Salón, con Alice a su lado. Una ola aprensión la ahogo, cuando reconoció que debía enfrentarlo esta noche. Luke no pudo evitar notar el repentino malestar de su novia. "¿Estás bien, Lily?"

"¿Qué? Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo… hay algo que tengo que hacer. Es algo de… prefectos. No estoy con muchos ánimos de hacerlo, eso es todo."

"¿Algo qué pueda hacer para ayudarte?" se ofreció como voluntario en Ravenclaw. Lily apartó la mirada de Frank, fijando su mirada en Luke Harper.

No. Realmente no había nada que él pudiese hacer, ¿verdad? Consideró compartir alguna versión de la historia… preguntar su opinión sobre la situación, pero de nuevo, eso parecía innecesario. Ella ya sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, y se podía ayudar a ella misma. Para ser sinceros, ya había discutido el tema.

Con James Potter.

* * *

"¡Frank!"

Lily alcanzó al Premio Anual luego del festín, mientras estudiantes se hacían paso hacia sus Salas Comunes reventados de comida (comida realmente excelente, sin importar lo que Luke Harper dijera). Le sonrió, mientras ella esperaba a los otros estudiantes que estaban cerca que los pasasen en las escaleras.

"Hola, Lily," la saludó. "Tú querías hablar conmigo, ¿no? Oh, y mientras te tengo aquí, me preguntaba—y normalmente no te pediría esto—pero me preguntaba su podrías cambiar patrullas con Bertram Aubrey, debido a que…"

"Lo sé, Frank."

"¿Sabes…?"

Por una pequeña fracción de segundo Lily consideró todo. Consideró a Alice, y consideró la sonrisa de Carlotta mientras estaban sentadas en la cama de su dormitorio discutiendo su nuevo amor, y consideró hace cuanto conocía a Frank, y consideró como—hace ya tantos años—Frank se había pasado semanas juntando la valentía para siquiera hablarle a Alice, y consideró que tal vez perdería a este amigo.

"Se sobre Carlotta," lo interrumpió Lily. La expresión de Frank cambió radicalmente, pasando de casual cordialidad a absoluta perplejidad en sólo segundos. "Sé lo que sucedió en las vacaciones y lo que sucedió el Domingo pasado, y no lo puedo ocultar más."

"Lily," comenzó Frank temblando, "fue un error…"

"Por favor, no," continuó Lily. "Por favor, ya no lo puedo soportar. Se terminó… si ya paso lo de Carlotta, entonces tienes que hablar con Alice. Si no se terminó, entonces yo le diré a Alice, porque no es justo con ella."

"Lo sé, y…"

"No es justo, porque ella te ama, y tú has estado ocultándole esto, y nunca hay… quiero decir nunca hay una excusa para engañar." Frank estaba callado. "Tienes que decirle, Frank. Esta noche. Ahora."

Aún estaba callado, y luego la miró a los ojos. "Lo hare."

_(Lily Evans Aprende Que James Potter Fumaba Demasiado)_

Realmente, era una visión algo graciosa. James estaba ahí recostado, estirado sobre la mesa de Gryffindor con un cigarrillo entre dos dedos mientras lo acercaba a sus labios e inhalaba. Sus ojos color avellana estaban mirando fijo al techo cambiante—una masa de negrura, con estrellas blancas, y densas nubes, que parecían estar disipándose. Era tarde, y sus chances de ser atrapado eran pocas, pero debería haber sido más consiente, pensó Lily, porque ni siquiera la escuchó entrar al Gran Salón. No la escuchó para nada hasta que ella hablo.

"Fumas."

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Luego—notando que era sólo Lily—recostó su cabeza nuevamente en la mano con lo que no sostenía su cigarrillo. "¿Debería elaborar una manera realmente ingeniosa de decirte cuan eficientemente has verbalizado la declaración más obvia del mundo, o un simple ´bueno, obviamente´ será suficiente?"

"Puedo ver porque fumas," dijo Lily secamente, "te pone de tan buen humor."

James esperó mientras ella se aproximaba a la mesa: esperó por la declaración que casi todo ser humano había hecho cuando aprendió sobre su hábito con el cigarrillo. Esperó el cliché y la obvia observación, que usualmente iba idéntica a: "Esas cosas te mataran, sabes." No llegó. Lily llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó en el banco, completamente impasible al hecho de que él estaba recostado en la mesa (o dejando su boca cerrada al respecto). De hecho, se mantuvieron de esa manera por un tiempo, en completo silencio, hasta que James tuvo la necesidad de hablar.

"Escucha, sobre lo que paso antes…" comenzó, esperando que ella lo interrumpiría, pero no lo hizo. "En el corredor a la hora del almuerzo, yo… no fue nada. Sólo tu ve un momento, y… no fue nada…"

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Lily suavemente.

"Mi mamá me escribió," le dijo James, sin saber muy bien porque. "Ella sólo… ella dijo que mi papá se iba a mudar a casa de nuevo… él y mamá se separaron durante el verano, y ahora calculo que él… vuelve."

Lily sintió que escuchaba algo que no había sido dicho en voz alta aún. Ella asintió lentamente, tratando de no parecer muy sorprendida, porque en realidad, las únicas palabras que le llegaban a la cabeza serían completamente inapropiadas. Sin embargo, estas cuatro palabras sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza como un disco rayado, derrotando a su duda sobre si creerlas o no.

_James Potter es humano._

"Lamento si eso es algo que no te hace feliz," dijo luego de un tiempo. "Realmente lo hago."

James no respondió. En vez de eso, informalmente preguntó: "¿Así que cómo me encontraste? ¿O fue el destino?"

"En realidad, Sirius Black," le dijo Lily. "Me dijo que te encontraría aquí."

"¿Por qué me buscabas?" presionó el otro, con un dejo de diversión que hizo a Lily sentirse incómoda.

"Para agradecerte," dijo rápidamente. "Estuviste muy decente en la clase de Defensa, y pensé que debería agradecértelo—y por el consejo. Considéralo apoyo positivo." Eso hizo a James reír, lo cual hizo a Lily sonreír, aunque él no lo vio, porque seguía recostado en la mesa con sus ojos fijos en el techo-transformado en-cielo, mientras ella estaba, apropiadamente sentada, en el banco. James rectifico esta situación sentándose, y Lily, por su parte, se movió para sentarse sobre la mesa a su lado.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" ella preguntó, mientras él tomaba una larga pitada de su cigarrillo. James que podía. "¿Por qué no quieres que tu padre se mude de nuevo a tu casa? Quiero decir, no pretendo conocer mucho sobre ti, pero… con mi limitado conocimiento sobre ti y sobre Sirius porque no… parecía que tú y tu familia siempre se han llevado bien. La primera vez que te conocí… en el tren en primer año… tú dijiste que la razón por la cual quería ir a Gryffindor era por tu padre."

James exhaló. Humo de cigarrillo se elevó hacia el cielo oscuro en forma de remolino. "He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida idealizando a Papá," el mago comenzó pensativamente. "Quería ser él cuando creciera. Quería tener su posición en el Ministerio, y estaba orgullo porque Mamá decía que me parecía a él. No sé cuándo me di cuenta exactamente que hacía a mamá infeliz pero… no son buenos el uno para con el otro. No estoy diciendo que es su culpa o la de ella. Pero, no lo sé, eventualmente un chico mira a sus padres como una pareja… no sólo como su mamá y papá, pero como personas, y… como personas, no son buenos el uno para con el otro. Ellos sólo… sólo no están bien. Ellos pelean, y sé que serían más felices apartados: Papá con todo su tiempo para él mismo y mamá sin… sin tener que preguntarse si debería mantener la cena caliente." Otra larga pitada.

Lily intentó imaginarse a sí misma pensando algo así de sus propios padres. "Mi papá está muerto," dijo finalmente. James la miró. "Tal vez ya sabías esto—me perdí un par de días de escuela en cuarto año, y los chismes siempre viajan tan rápido aquí."

"Lo había olvidado," admitió James.

"Claro, bueno… él no era perfecto o especial, mi papá, él sólo… él sólo era normal." Lily se esforzó para expresar todo en las palabras adecuadas. "Él y mi mamá peleaban a veces. También tenía un problema con las apuestas… no uno real, como, perder todo nuestro dinero ni nada de eso. Pero apostar siempre era una tentación para él, entonces no podía ir a carreras ni nada así. Tomaba bastante, también. Mayormente podía manejarlo, pero hubo una vez, cuando tenía probablemente… no lo sé, siete, tal vez, perdió su trabajo, y se fue y quedó completamente borracho. Por supuesto, no quiero que pienses que mis padres eran infelices, porque no lo eran… para nada. Eran una de esas parejas que estaban hechas el uno para el otro de la forma que todos desean que sus padres sean, pero… sabes, no todo siempre funcionó perfecto. Peleaban por las cosas más ridículas, también, sabes, como… Papá fumando dentro de la casa, o Mamá trabajando demasiado. Hubo una vez, que tuvieron una discusión—no lo sé—dinero o algo así, y Mamá se molestó tanto que se fue a su cuarto y lloró, y yo estaba tan… enojada con mi papá, pensé: _´cuando este dibujando en la escuela, y la maestra diga que llevemos los dibujos a nuestros papas, no voy a dárselo´._ Tenía seis, así que desafiar la orden sagrada de la maestra era lo más cruel que se me ocurría hacerle a un padre. Y por supuesto, como dije, tenía seis, así que cuando nos trajo helado a Petunia y a mí, y flores para mí mamá, todo estaba perdonado, pero… creó que esa fue probablemente la única vez en toda mi vida cuando he usado toda la furia en mí y la he dirigido a un solo punto. Realmente sólo quería lastimarlo. Era… atemorizante." Respiró Lily.

James esperó un largo tiempo para hablar. "Realmente no sé de qué estás hablando, Chasquidos," dijo finalmente.

"Estoy diciendo," presionó Lily, imperita, "que mi papá no era perfecto… ni cerca, pero que ahora está muerto, y daría lo que sea para tenerlo conmigo una vez más."

Incapaz de pensar en una respuesta apropiada, James miró fijo a lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo. "Eso es genial y todo, Evans," comenzó bruscamente, "pero no es la misma situación para nada, sabes, y…"

"Oh, lo sé," lo interrumpió Lily. "No, yo sólo… yo sólo quería decirte algo porque tú me dijiste algo."

"No sé porque te lo dije."

"Porque estoy aquí, y soy una chica linda," dijo Lily, lo que hizo a James sonreír. "¿Por qué fumas?" preguntó casualmente.

Él consideró la pregunta. "Me gusta como luce."

"Dios, esa es la razón más estúpida."

"No, eso no es lo quise decir," James corrigió apresuradamente. "Mira." Inhaló el humo y exhaló. Una bocanada de humo plateado avanzó, girando y enredándose contra las paredes del oscuro comedor, como si fuese pinchado por una fuerza invisible. "¿Ves?" dijo James, suavemente. "Tienes que admitir, hay algo llamativo sobre el humo."

Los ojos de Lily se movieron del humo a James. "Sigue siendo una razón bastante estúpida," dijo honestamente. "Pero al menos es interesante." Y tal vez tuviese razón.

"Gracias." Fumo nuevamente y Lily observó el humo. "Calculo que escuchaste lo que te dije en la clase de Defensa, ¿verdad?" James preguntó luego de unos segundos. "¿Hablaste con este chico que tenía novia?"

"Sí. Creo que todos lo sabrán pronto… no te arruinaré la sorpresa."

"No te preocupes mucho por ello," le aconsejó el otro. "Quiero decir, si estos dos están tan destinados el uno como el otro como tú crees, sobrevivirán."

"No puedo creer que fui tan cobarde con todo esto," se lamentó Lily. "Debí haber hablado enseguida. Sólo me estaba engañando a mí misma: nunca hay una excusa para engañar."

"Supongo que no," dijo James

"¿No lo sabes?"

"No lo sé… la vida es complicada. Supongo que no hay excusa, pero… pero las cosas no siempre tienen sentido. Tal vez la compasión era la mejor opción."

Lily no estaba de acuerdo, pero estar allí sentada con James era extrañamente reconfortante, y no quería arruinarlo con una pelea. Miró la aureola anaranjada al final del cigarrillo y esperó a que él hablara de nuevo. Él cigarrillo se había terminado hace rato antes de que lo hiciese, fue sobre un tema nuevo: "Él sólo se fue, sabes…"

Tomada por sorpresa, Lily preguntó: "¿Tú papá?"

James asintió. "Quiero decir, le dijo a mi mamá y todo, pero ni siquiera pasó por mi cuarto a decir adiós. La mañana siguiente es sólo… ya no estaba allí."

"Tal vez pensó que sería muy difícil si te veía," sugirió Lily. James negó con la cabeza, sarcásticamente.

"Lo más probable es que supiese que no quería verlo. Papá y yo no nos habíamos estado llevando bien por la mayor parte del verano… estaba en una especie de teoría de disciplina. Intentando ponerme límites de horarios y otras cosas. Habrá leído un libro de paternidad… finalmente."

"¿Disciplina? Imagínate eso."

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?"

Riendo, Lily dijo: Así que, ¿calculo que no habían muchos castigos cuando estabas creciendo?"

James suspiró. "No quiero que piense que soy una especie de ´pobre niño rico´ sabes. Mis padres estaban enamorados de mi… mi infancia fue relativamente sin dramas. Nunca intentaron controlarme o decirme que hacer—tuve las mejores escobas y mascotas y recuerdos familiares. Y la mayor parte del tiempo, mis padres estaban bien… las cosas han sido… una locura, mi padre está en el DELM… eso es Departamento de Ejecución de Leyes Mágicas, lo que quiere decir que trabajaba todo el tiempo. Mamá no regreso a trabajar hasta que yo comencé a venir a Hogwarts, ella crio a un niño y creció. Papá… el solía hacía el dinero. No que lo necesitáramos, por cierto, porque somos asquerosamente ricos."

"Que elegante."

"No voy a mentir," dijo James. "Podría gastar cien galleons todos los días sin ganar un knut, y no me tendría que preocupar por años."

"Eso es una locura. ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer una vez que termines Hogwarts? No te vas a preocupar exactamente de pagar la renta… ¿te quedarás por ahí sentado leyendo revistas y comiendo dulces?"

"Quidditch," respondió el otro. "Me gustaría jugar Quidditch." Pero se dio cuenta que no quería hablar sobre eso aún, así que redirigió: "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Quiero escribir," dijo Lily.

"Noble," observó James. "Una profesión más noble que la que elegí yo, supongo. Así que, que, ¿El Profeta? ¿O eres más una novelista?"

"Bueno, yo, desafortunadamente, tendré que preocuparme de pagar la renta," explicó Lily, "y las novelas no son una manera práctica para ganar dinero."

"Lo práctico es aburrido."

"Lo práctico es necesario."

James se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, me alegra que no vivo de acuerdo a lo que es práctico. Me aburriría. No sé cómo lo haces, Chasquidos."

"Probablemente no tendrías setenta y cuatro detenciones si fueses un poco más práctico, Potter."

"¿Y? He disfrutado casi toda experiencia que me llevó a detención. No cambiaría nada de eso."

Lily lo miró, y a él pareció que lucía algo decepcionada. "¿No lo haría? ¿Con nada?"

Y hubiese sido un mentiroso si, en ese momento, dijese que no se arrepentía de nada. "Tal vez de un par de cosas," confesó el capitán de Quidditch. "Creo que nunca he sido un ejemplo de amabilidad, y hay un Hufflepuff o dos quienes… no lo sé… tal vez no hechizaría, si se me presentase la oportunidad nuevamente." Y un pensamiento se lo ocurrió: "Hey, tal vez debería conseguirme otra detención. Calculo que ser expulsado los molestaría bastante, ¿no?"

Lily rodó los ojos. "Te prohíbo que logres que te expulsen para vengarte de tus padres," le dijo.

"¿Me prohíbes? ¿Con qué derecho?"

"No lo sé… sensatez, uno de ellos. ¿Y quién mantendría la correa en Sirius?" James sonrió. Lily se sonrojo levemente. "Escucha, Potter," ella comenzó, "¿qué—qué estamos haciendo aquí exactamente?"

"Yo estoy fumando. Tú estás acechándome-barra-juzgándome."

Cruzándose de brazos, Lily arqueó sus cejas. "Primero que nada: incorrecto. Segundo, eso no era a lo que me refería. Quiero decir… hoy, hemos estado… bien. Me diste un buen consejo, y yo seguí ese consejo, y ahora he estado sentada aquí, hablando como si tal vez fuésemos…" Pero no podía decir la palabra: "no enemigos."

"¿Todo requiere una definición, Evans?" preguntó James con un suspiró. Lily sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

"No estoy diciendo que debemos ser los mejores compinches," discutió. "Yo sólo… yo sólo quiero consistencia. Si vas a ser amable conmigo a veces, quiero una advertencia. Si vas a decirme que soy una idiota e insultarme sin razón aparente, quiero una advertencia, para que pueda tener unas piedras de tamaño considerable en mi mochila para lanzarlas en tu cabeza de vez en cuando. Yo sólo… me confundes, y lo odio, y hace que me caigas mal… especialmente cuando eres un chico decente. Lo que…" agregó apresuradamente. "pasa de vez en cuando, pero ahí lo tienes."

James la miró cuidadosamente. En la tenue luz dela antorcha y la luz de luna artificial, Lily Evans parecía perfecta, y James sabía lo que él quería, pero también sabía que esta sería la última vez en un largo tiempo en que ella se sentaría tan cerca de él si le dijese la verdad. En vez de eso, dijo prudentemente: "¿Bueno que quieres que diga?" Y tal vez sonó un poco más duro de lo que él pretendía, pero… sólo un poco.

Lily notó que su tono poseía un inconfundible tono nervioso, pero por cualquiera que sea la razón, ella encontró que mucho no le importaba. Pensó que tal vez podría acostumbrarse a su aspereza. "No me importa lo que tú digas," le informó. "Pero como que quiero ser tu amiga."

(Aquí, incluso _Lily _sorprendió a Lily.)

"Oh." Por primera vez, James no tenía nada que decir.

"Pero podría hacer ambas cosas," continuó. "Si quieres ser un imbécil conmigo y con todo el mundo, esa es tu decisión, pero… bueno… creo que estarás bien si sólo te… desinflas. Y date algo de crédito. Eso pueden parecerte ideas conflictivas, pero no lo son. Así que…" Lily se deslizó de la mesa y, estirando su falda, se preparó para salir del comedor. "…eso es lo que siento. Pero es tu decisión."

La pelirroja comenzó a irse. Había caminado al menos por un cuarto del salón antes de que James dijese: "Chasquidos." Lily se giró, con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. "¿Cómo—cómo murió tu papa?"

(Con incertidumbre) "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque… te dije algo más sobre mí, y tú deberías decirme algo más sobre ti." La bruja lucía no convencida. "Y porque es algo que alguien debería saber sobre su… amigo potencial." James llevo el cigarrillo a sus labios para llenar el silencio. "¿Cómo murió?"

Lily mordió su labio por un momento. Sin rastro de resentimiento, crítica, o nada realmente, excepto ironía, respondió: "Cáncer de pulmón." Luego se fue.

_(La Segunda Conversación)_

Severus se había decidido. Lo sabía. Tal vez siempre lo había sabido, o tal vez la visión con la que tan desafortunadamente se había encontrado en Gran Salón era simplemente la manifestación de una de sus más temibles pesadillas. De cualquier modo, Severus Snape nunca se había sentido tan enfermo como cuando entró a la Sala Común de Slytherin ese Viernes en la noche.

Se había decidido… pero tal vez ya lo había hecho antes. Tal vez la imagen de Lily Evans y James Potter hablando como los mejores amigos en el Gran Salón fue simplemente un empujón hacia el camino que había elegido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Tal vez era una excusa, o tal vez simplemente fuese una muy necesaria recarga de coraje. De cualquier modo, cuando los ojos de Severus cayeron en Nicolai Mulciber, sentando al lado del fuego y terminando su tarea de Transformaciones, toda duda se había erradicado.

"Me he decidido," Snape le dijo a Mulciber.

El último miró por arriba de su tarea. "¿Lo has hecho?"

"Sí," dijo Snape. "He decidido que iré."

"Me alegra. Eres un chico inteligente, sabes."

"¿A qué hora nos vamos?"

"Nos encontraremos aquí después de las once y media, mañana en la noche."

Asintiendo lentamente y sintiendo que era muy importante, Snape dijo: "Aquí estaré."

* * *

**Títulos:**

"Failures of Courage" or "Smoke Gets In Your Eyes"

**Subtítulos:**

_(The First Conversation)_

_(Lily is Partnered With James in Defense Class)_

_(Mary Macdonald Meets a Hufflepuff)_

_(The Quidditch Captain Receives a Letter)_

_(Herbology Passes Much the Way It Usually Does)/(With Mary Rejecting a Ravenclaw)_

_(A Word with the Head Boy)_

_(Lily Evans Learns James Potter Smokes Too Much)_

_(The Second Conversation)_


End file.
